


I Waited For You

by angryschnauzer



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Actor RPF
Genre: 18+, AU, Alcohol Poisoning, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cam Girl, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Disowning by family, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hospital, ICU, Infidelity, Intensive care, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison, Rehabilitation, Rimming, Scars, Sex Performer, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, family arguments, mentions of drug dealing, revenge porn, talk of:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Summary: 5 Years ago Chris was sent to prison after dodging the law for too many years. In the present he earns early release, but as he adjusts to life outside of prison he finds that even though he wants to forget his past, his past also wants to forget him. Except... for you.Set in an alternate universe, where 'What if Chris wasn't famous?'. In this he's the bad boy, and his run in's with the law means he ends up facing the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 286
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

5 Years Ago

The bar was packed, regulars and strangers weaving in and out of each other. Music with a heavy beat was pumping through the speakers but to the point where the songs were indistinguishable from one another. You sat in the booth, nursing another warm beer, your head swimming with what seemed to be the start of a headache rather than being drunk. 

As yet another round of beers was placed on the table you glanced around at your group of friends, one conspicuously missing;

"Where's Chris?"

Through the din of the bar you didn't get an answer, instead shouting it out again. He was one of your oldest friends and in that moment you realised you hadn't seen him for over a week, which although wasn't unusual in its self, no-one had mentioned him and you just got a bunch of shrugs from the others in your friendship group until someone spoke up;

"Maybe he didn't get bail this time?"

"This time? He's been arrested again?"

Chris was trouble. He was a regular for the City Police Dept, dabbling in everything from petty larceny, to assault and drug dealing. He had always been let off with community service or due to lack of evidence - its amazing how when you have a large Italian family witnesses suddenly didn't see anything - but it now made sense, he hadn't been active on facebook, hadn't sent vulgar jokes in the group chat, and you scanned the crowds for someone that would know what had happened. Pushing out of the booth you weaved between the patrons of the bar, before you finally caught up with the person you had been trying to reach, calling out his name as you tugged on his shirt;

"Scott... wait..."

The younger Evans brother glared at you for a moment, letting out a huff before grabbing your elbow and steering you into the somewhat quieter corridor;

"What do you want?"

"What's happened to Chris?"

"He didn't make bail this time"

He went to turn back to the bar but you caught his arm again;

"Please... wait... what happened?"

He let out a sigh;

"He got arrested again. Dealing coke. Resisted arrest and put a cop in hospital. Pops refused to post bail this time"

You gasped, your hand covering your mouth and you could feel tears prickling at your eyes. Scott hung his head;

"The family have had enough. His hearing is tomorrow morning at ten"

You were numb. Chris had always been the loveable rogue, but he had never been kept in jail. And beating up a cop? There had been a spate of news articles in the city newspaper, cops had been getting rougher, and perps had been fighting back, the sympathies swaying from side to side but when it was a white perp and a white cop, they sided with the cop. 

Pushing out of the door to the bar you fumbled with your phone, messaging your boss, asking for the morning off work so you could attend to a family emergency. He pressed you for more details and you told him the truth. The reply you got left you in no uncertain terms that as it wasn't actually family, if you didn't turn up for work you would be fired. 

-

You sat at the back of the courtroom, your phone had been switched off but you had already seen four messages from your boss. You knew you'd been fired but you now didn't care, your heart was in your throat as you watched each of the people sentenced.

No-one was let off, all were getting jail time. This judge was ruthless and was sending kids only just eighteen to prison where everyone knew they would be lucky to get out alive.

The clerk called out his name; "Christopher Robert Evans" and your eyes sprang up, watching as he was walked into the room, orange jumpsuit and his wrists and ankles shackled like a death row inmate. He didn't look up, and you saw his face was neutral as he simply answered to confirm his details. 

The tears started to fall silently down your cheeks as they read the charges and you watched his shoulders slump even more. The fight he had always been known for had finally ebbed away, he was broken. When the judge sentenced him; seven years, he simply nodded and stood, only then casting his eyes over the room.

You could see he was looking for his family, for his Ma, but they weren't there. Scott had already messaged you to say his Ma was with her Priest, praying for him but that she couldn't watch him go to jail. Just as he was about to give up all hope his gaze fell to you. A single tear fell down his cheek before you saw the corner of his mouth tug up in an attempt to smile at you. You waved a hand, as if reaching to him but knowing it wouldn’t reach, your other covering your mouth to muffle the sob that escaped your throat.

The courthouse officer urged him on and he looked away, your cheeks were wet from your tears as you watched him go through the door on the far side of the room, it slamming shut with a metallic thud.

Present Day.

Standing in line at the supermarket you played with your phone as you waited for the cashier to ring through the groceries for the person two ahead of you. It was in a neighbourhood you hadn't ventured into for years, but you'd been passing on an errand for work so decided to save yourself a trip on the way home.

Everywhere was short staffed and a lot of people were moaning about how they only had four desks open. The cashier apologised and said that if they had more staff they'd open another desk or people were welcome to use the self checkout desks which may be quicker if they only had a couple of items. You glanced at your basket and knew it would need cashier approval so you just sighed and waited. 

You felt a nudge behind you were someone knocked their basket into your back, turning to chastise them but letting out a low laugh when you saw who it was and they already started to apologise before stopping mid sentence;

"Sorry...." they paused; "Do i know..."

"Been a long time, huh Scott?"

The realisation hit him when he recognised it was you. You'd changed significantly since the last time you'd seen him. Before you had always just hidden behind your clothes; Jeans and tshirts, not worrying about styling your hair or wearing much makeup. The events of five years ago had meant a change in career and that had brought about a new look and lifestyle changes. Your new career had blossomed and you were now comfortable financially. You thought of the letter that sat in your purse, you had written to Chris once you had found out where he was serving his sentence and continued to regularly write, keeping him updated with some things but also leaving out other details you knew would have affected his mental health, you got the occasional reply and you had been heartbroken to discover only his Ma visited him;

"It sure has..." his words hung in the air before he cleared his throat; "You still in contact with Chris?"

"Occasionally. I write to him"

"Yeah, Ma said he told her. Think you were the only one of his old group that did keep in touch"

You shuffled from one leg to another;

"Has she seen him recently? I don't get many replies... Got my next letter to mail right here…"

"You haven't heard?" he let out a puff of breath; "He's getting released early. Good behaviour"

"When?" you pushed

"Friday"

Before you could get any further it was your turn at the checkout, the cashier raising an eyebrow at your purchases but you couldn't care less. You bagged them and paid, turning to speak to Scott but he was gone. You scanned the store and saw him at the self checkout desks. He looked away as you caught his eye and you felt your rage start to grow and you made your decision about what you would do next.


	2. Chapter 2

I Waited For You – Chapter 2

Friday morning arrived and you were sat in your little car on the side of the street, the grim looking walls of the prison stretching almost as far as the eye could see. You had no idea what time people were released, all you knew is they opened the door and let them walk out with just the few possessions they had with them in their cells. For the first hour you watched, your heart beating in your chest as the gate occasionally opened and a lone figure stepped out, a car honking or a cab arriving, loved ones greeting each other. A light drizzle started to fall, the skies darkening with the promise of worse to come. Finally the gate opened and a tall figure stepped out. You squinted through the wet windshield, was that him? No-one honked. No cab arrived. Five minutes passed before your gut told you to get out of the car.

Standing at the side you squinted through the weather, and when he finally turned you knew;

"CHRIS!" you called out, waving a hand and you saw his shoulders lift when he saw it was you.

His pace quickened before he broke into a run, approaching quickly before he dropped his battered duffel bag and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your shoulder and let out a sob. Holding the back of his head you hummed quietly, letting him cling to you, knowing what he wanted to say, but was unable to. He went almost limp at your soft touch and it made your heart break.

Finally he pulled away, a weak smile on his face;

"Thank you" the droplets of rain clung to his eyelashes, mixing with his tears.

"How about we get in the car? Figure things out in the dry?"

You let him climb into your small compact, never needing a larger vehicle and in all honesty, never having anyone that tall even try to get in. You laughed lightly when he fiddled with the lever to push the seat back, stretching out and setting his head against the restraint;

"This seat is more comfortable than the bunk i've had for the last five years"

Finally he turned to you, his blue eyes as deep as the ocean and you spoke softly;

"Where to?"

Chris let out a sigh;

"Honestly? I have no idea. I have enough cash for a motel for a coupla nights"

"No"

"No?"

"No. I'm not taking you to a motel. Your Ma..."

"Ma made it clear that Pops doesn't want me back in the house any time soon"

"Then you're coming back to my place"

Chris smiled. It was probably the first genuine smile that had crossed his face in half a decade. He wasn’t going to argue with you, in fact the fight had left him now and he was used to following instructions. He remembered you little apartment in the city, and smiled fondly at the thought of the memory of it. He rested his head back as you started the engine and pulled away, the little car making its way through familiar streets that had changed more than he could have imagined since he had seen them last… had he been awake to notice. 

-

Shaking his arm a little, you spoke softly;

"Chris, we're here..."

He woke with a start, looking around in a panic before he realised he was with you rather than being shaken awake by a cellmate. Sitting up straight he looked through the windshield and frowned;

"Did you move?"

"Yeah... c'mon, i'll show you around. Its not much but its mine"

The small two bed one bath single storey cottage had been a bargain. When you had bought it a couple of years ago it had been cheap because it looked so dated, but it was structurally sound and all it had needed was some severe coats of paint and some new appliances, thankfully the retired couple that had moved south had invested in a new furnace and re-shingled roof within the last twenty years. 

Chris had followed a couple of paces behind you as you'd climbed the porch steps and unlocked the door, holding it for him as he followed you. Stepping aside you watched him as he took in his surroundings, setting his bag down onto the floor quietly before he turned and rubbed the back of his neck;

"I'm... i'm not sure what to say...this place is gorgeous..."

"You don't need to say anything" you reassured him as you hung your coat on the hooks in the hallway before motioning to his hoodie. He shrugged it off and handed it to you, feeling it was still damp so making sure to hang it above where the heating vent was so it would dry;

"Say, you hungry?"

"Fuckin' starving" as if on cue his stomach growled; "I was so nervous they would repeal my parole that i couldn't eat for the last day"

You made your way through the open plan living area to the kitchen and he followed, leaning against the counter as he watched you place the cookie jar on the small kitchen table before flipping the switch on the coffee machine and busied yourself with filling the canteen with water and replacing the espresso mix;

"You want Mac n Cheese?"

He stopped mid cookie and grinned;

"You still make it with bacon and those baby leeks in?"

"I sure do"

"God yes"

Placing a now fresh cup of coffee in front of him you watched as he ate and drank in silence before he paused;

"What? Did i do something wrong?"

"No,no not at all" you reassured him, pulling the other chair out and taking a seat; "It just seems so surreal that you're here"

"The last five years seem somewhat surreal. Well, that or a bad dream" he took a sip of coffee; "I decided sumthin’ too, i'm not going back to that life. Gonna get a real job, even if the pay is shitty. I'm gonna look after me first, no-one but Ma even stayed in touch, 'part from you of course. I gotta be honest, when those little blue envelopes would appear through my cell door, it would make my fucken’ month"

"I missed you. I've known you my whole life, we went to first grade together. I wasn't going to suddenly cut ties with you"

You both sat in silence for a moment before you cleared your throat;

"So what's next?"

Chris sat back and sighed, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket;

"Well, i gotta report to my parole officer by Midday tomorrow. He'll give me a list of places i can stay and places that might offer me work" he set the paper onto the table; "But first, would you mind if i took a shower? I stink of prison, i just wanna wash it all away"

"Sure" you pointed towards the rear of the house; "Bathroom is through the bedroom. You want me to run your clothes through the washer and dryer?"

Chris raised an eyebrow; "You got your own laundry machines? You must be doing better than you let on"

He knew his Ma still used the laundry room in their apartment building, or at least had done before he was put in prison. You shrugged and smiled;

"I'm doing ok. Make enough to keep myself to myself and pay for this place"

"What do you do now? You never really said in your letters"

You paused;

"I kinda run a blog... and do like... live broadcasts once a week. I have sponsors for each episode I do, and people pay a membership to my website. I also get paid a good amount to review new products too"

Chris nodded;

"That sounds cool"

He stood and drained the last of his coffee, before hooking his thumb over his shoulder;

"So bathroom is this way?"

"Sure, i'll show you. Don't forget your stuff to put in the laundry"

He laughed;

"Thats sweet, but i haven't exactly got anything to change into, you wantin' to get me naked or sumthin?"

Dodging the question you walked through your bedroom and to the large closet, before pulling out a couple of large packages with corporate logo's on;

"I got these a couple of months back, they sent me all sorts of stuff, but this is men’s stuff that is too big for me"

You handed him some brand new sweats and a tshirt;

"The sweats should fit fine, the tee might be a little tight; you look like you've been working out since..."

Another warming bout of laughter from Chris greeted your ears as he grinned and pulled his old tee over his head, flexing his muscles and you did your best not to let your jaw drop to the floor. He had filled out since you'd seen him last, his shoulders were wider, his body lean and toned. He had various tattoos over his upper body that you had never seen before.

But there were also scars. Scars from what looked like cigarette burns, but also cuts that could only have come from fights. The silvery healed skin made you want to touch them, soothe them, but it wasn't the time, it wasn't the place. 

"Anyway..." you cleared your throat; "You take as long as you like, use whatever products you want, i'll get started on the Mac n Cheese"

Setting the new clothing on the bed you squeezed past Chris, leaving him to get sort himself out.

-

It was almost an hour later when Chris emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. The sweats hung from his hips and the tee was indeed fairly snug, but it clung to him perfectly and as you were carrying the oven dish to the table you had almost dropped it in shock. Regaining your composure you smiled when he leant against the counter top and you greeted him warmly;

"You look relaxed” you observed; “You're just in time, dinner is served"

Over the next hour you ate and drank, you'd offered Chris a beer but he'd turned you down, insisting on just a soda instead for the time being. When you'd finished you sat back and smiled, watching as Chris helped himself to a third serving;

"You can have it straight out the dish if you want?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You're welcome to the crispy bits around the edge too"

He grinned when he realised you'd remembered that it was something he always used to enjoy when his Ma made casseroles, it was a treat to have the well done edge bits of the dish. Moving his plate he set the glass casserole on his placement and grinned as he started to chip away at the well done macaroni. Mid mouthful he stifled a yawn, and it was only then that you could see he was flagging, bags under his eyes even though it was barely early afternoon;

"You ok Chris?"

Setting his fork down he sighed;

"I'm exhausted. Didn't sleep that well last night either"

"So go take a nap" you nodded towards your bedroom.

"Oh i can take the couch, its fine"

"I'm gonna be doing some admin on my desk next to the couch, really, its fine, take the bed"

You watched as he stood and swayed a little, nodding at your instructions before he quietly left the room. You busied yourself clearing the table and setting the dishwasher, smiling to yourself when you could hear quiet snores coming from along the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some smut... and a little revelation.

I waited For You – Chapter 3

Three hours later you realised you needed the order forms and delivery notes that had come with the latest consignment of equipment, and it was still in the box in your closet.

With bare feet you walked silently through your house, pausing when you saw Chris still asleep, his face twitching slightly where he was dreaming. 

Stepping around the squeaky floorboards, you snuck past the bed and opened the closet, wincing when the hinge creaked a little and looked to Chris who stirred a little but didn't wake. Continuing with your task you worked as quietly as you could, moving packages and wrapping before you found what you needed. Pushing the closet doors closed you heard a whimper from the bed and frowned.

Chris was having a bad dream; his legs were twisted in the covers and his chest was heaving. Heart breaking cries were coming from his mouth and you couldn't help but to only imagine the horrors he'd seen when in prison. Instinct kicked in and you knelt on the bed, pressing a hand gently to his chest;

"Shhhhh Chris, its ok... you're safe now"

He woke with a start and there was a look of panic on his face, again he'd forgotten where he was but when he saw you his expression softened. He reached out and pulled you into a warm hug, his arms wrapped around you as he buried his face in your neck;

"I just want to forget..."

Wrapping your arms around him as best you could, you softened your body against his, gently rubbing his back until you felt him relax. 

"Stay with me... please..." His voice was quiet, almost child-like, and nothing in that moment could have dragged you from his arms.

"I'll stay. I'll stay for as long as you need me to" You reassured him.

He was silent for a moment, but then his voice, no more than a whisper;

"I never want to let you go"

-

You'd fallen asleep there in bed with Chris. His heartfelt admission to you had made you want to stay wrapped in his arms and never let him go. The warmth of his body against yours made you want to not give it up, and as you woke to the sound of your evening alarm, you winced as you wriggled to reach your phone in your pocket. Squinting at the screen through the darkness of the room, you pressed the snooze button and rested it on the bed next to you.

Chris's warm body was pressed to your back, his strong arm draped over your waist and his breath warm on your neck. You shifted a little and inadvertently rubbed your ass against his crotch, and you felt his grip on your waist tighten as he held you close. He shifted slightly and that's when you felt it, his hardness pressing against the crease of your ass. You let out a gasp, it wasn't the fact he was aroused that surprised you, but the sheer size of him, and you tensed, your hand covering his as it pressed flat against your stomach;

"Chris..."

His breath was warm on your neck as he hummed through the fog of sleep;

"I'm sorry... its been a long time since i've woken up with a beautiful woman in my arms"

His lips brushed against your skin and it sent shivers down your spine, and you found yourself pushing back against him and arching your back.

“Oh god…” your voice came out as a whisper. Out of all of your erogenous zones, your neck was by far the most sensitive and the one that had you willing to do anything in seconds if anyone touched it;

“Chris…”

“Do you want me to stop?” he pushed his hips against your ass, a low rumble escaping his throat as the friction only made him harder.

“No, don’t stop”

You turned your head and his lips caught yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and the kiss was intense in an instant. Turning in his arms you wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and continued the kiss, your tongues dancing together before inquisitive hands started to unashamedly roam each other’s bodies. Your fingertips were tracing over the hard stomach beneath his t-shirt, his fingers had tugged the straps of your cami down and were seeking out the soft flesh of your breasts. 

One particularly firm pinch of his fingers on your nipple had you gasping with arousal, and Chris took the opportunity to press a trail of open mouthed kisses down your jaw and to your neck, his tongue laving over your collarbone and jugular and you couldn’t contain the moans that escaped you. 

Bodies shifted in synchrony, hands following and seeking out new parts to explore and soon you were flat on your back and Chris’s skilled fingers had found their way down the front of your leggings and panties to run through your wetness. His large hand cupped your cunt, middle fingers dragging slowly from your soaked entrance to your clit, working against the sensitive bud until your back was arching and you were begging for him.

You felt his lips curl into a smile as he crooked two fingers into your velvet walls, the heel of his hand rubbing against your clit as you started to move your hips in time with his efforts. His voice was low and soft as he whispered in your ear;

“I can feel you trembling Babe, squeezing my fingers so tight. You’re close, ain’t ya? Making me so damn hard…”

He pushed his dick against your hip and you could feel him throb through the layers of clothing between you. Instinctively you reached your hand down and grasped at him, a moan escaping your lips as you felt how thick he was. You had to get your hands on him, your fingers finding their way to the waistband of his sweats. As your hand tucked beneath the elastic you spoke softly, your lips brushing against Chris’s ear;

“Is this ok?”

He moved, his lips pressing against yours and you looked into those deep blue eyes as he spoke;

“Yes. Fuck yes… i just don’t know how long i’ll last, so i’m sayin’ sorry right now if i cum the second you touch my dick…”

Staring into each other’s eyes, you moved your hand lower and grasped his hot flesh, the heavy weight of it in the palm of your hand a welcome feeling before you tentatively started to move as you gripped him, moving the skin back and forth over the rock hard muscle beneath.

Sharing breaths you both started to drive the other closer and closer towards orgasm, it soon becoming a race as you could feel the precum dripping from the bulbous tip of Chris’s dick, whilst his own hand was curling within you and the tips of his fingers were massaging at the soft spongy area that drove you to the brink of orgasm. You were both teetering on the edge of the precipice, waiting for that perfect moment when the synapses in your brain’s finally met at just the right point and you were cumming hard. 

The feel of your body climaxing around Chris’s fingers triggered his own, and he groaned and shuddered with your name on his lips as he came for the first time in five years by a hand other than his own. 

As you lay exhausted and on a high from the endorphins rushing through your body, your hand still down Chris’s pants, you heard the alarm on your phone sound again and let out a laugh;

“Shit, my hand is covered in cum… can you…?”

Chris pulled his hand slowly from your pants and held it up, your juices glistening on his fingers and palm, all the way to his wrist. Cursing under your breath you carefully pulled your hand from Chris’s sweats, and with a sigh of defeat you wiped your hand on your pants - there were after all, already ruined - and hit the alarm to switch it off. Lying back on the bed you quickly tapped the calendar and checked your schedule. Not realising that Chris was also looking at the screen, his voice made you jump;

“Live, 9pm?”

Pressing the sleep button you quickly set the phone down, caught off guard;

“Yeah… for my website. I’m doing a review”

“Right. Gotcha. So, about what you do... when i was gettin' changed i saw the webcam on your bed" 

You went to say something but he continued to talk; 

"And i took a business class in prison. The teacher had us researching parent companies of well known brands, like... to see the working relationship and how you can see that corporate businesses have the same marketing strategies…” he paused and looked down at his rather crumpled clothing and pulled at the the logo on this tee; “...its the parent company for PornHub" 

A silence fell over the room;

"You're a cam girl, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I waited For You – Chapter 4

The conversation after that had been awkward. You had been defensive at first, Chris wasn't the only person to have been disowned by his family due to actions in the last five years, and when you had been fired from your job on the day of his trial, you hadn't known what you were going to do. Your family had never approved of your friendship with Chris, so when they found out he was the reason why you no longer had a job, they had told you that you were on your own. What they hadn't expected was for you to become one of the most popular online webcam stars in the last five years, and that your previous job as one of building websites for various online stores had meant you had the knowledge to build your own website with its own payment and subscription software, minimising fees and costs that other cam performers had to pay to hosting sites. 

What through the conversation with Chris you had not been expecting, was for him to not only ask to watch, but for what your response would be;

"So... what’s on the schedule for the show?" he asked quietly

"I… i’m reviewing some new sex toys a new manufacturer have sent me"

His eyes had gone a little wider;

"What kind of toys? Like dildo’s and shit like that?"

“Yeah, a couple of things, some other bits and pieces too…” You glanced and the clock on the wall; Look, i start at 9pm. I gotta go get ready"

Getting off the bed you paused as you looked down at your crumpled clothing, heading towards your closet when Chris had called out;

“Wait…” you turned back to him; “Can i watch?”

That stopped you in your tracks, no-one had ever been present when you’d performed. The idea left your stomach doing flips like a gymnast, but your mouth was already way ahead of your mind;

“Yeah, ok”

Before you could change your mind or even consider the consequences of what you’d said, you had left Chris in the bedroom before pointing him towards the bathroom, suggesting he wait in the living room until you were ready, your mind now trying to focus on your performance. Why on earth did you agree to letting Chris watch? After almost 5 years of doing this work you had now gotten over the normal nerves, but now as you sat and started to apply the heavy makeup you wore during your performances, your stomach was churning like it was your first time all over again.

-

At ten minutes to nine Chris knocked on the doorframe to your bedroom;

"Look, i don't have to watch if you don't want me to... ya' know, i was kinda excited, but then i thought; you're my friend, and its your work... so..."

You took a deep breath and stood, walking confidently on the razor thin high heels you were now wearing. The rest of your costume was the tiniest plaid skirt and an excuse for a white shirt tied over a red lace push up bra. You were wearing a wig that was although the same colour as your natural hair, was considerably longer, bigger, and tied up into bunches.

"Chris, you can stay and watch. If you want to. But yeah, i am working, this will be my earnings for a week, so if you stay, you have to sit on that chair..." 

You pointed to the small armchair in the far corner of the room that was behind the webcam; 

"...and you have to stay absolutely silent. I'll have some light music on in the background, but anything more than breathing people will be able to hear. I'll be live to all my subscribers, you have got to understand that. If you can't stay quiet you will have to leave"

You pointed to the floor where you had sprinkled baby powder in a line;

"That is on the floorboard that squeaks, avoid that if you step out of the room"

You turned and checked the webcam, then the ipad you had on the bed that showed you the live feed and the amount of people online that were already logged on and in the queue to watch. Chris moved to the chair and sat down, adjusting himself in his seat as you watched out of the corner of your eye. 

The timer on the ipad counted down closer, and as the last few seconds passed you looked at Chris and knew that this show was going to be different from usual.

-

From the moment you’d gone live you had thankfully been able to tune out Chris’s presence and get on with the show. You’d been sent a bunch of toys to ‘review’ by a new supplier, and apparently they were ergonomically accurate to find g-spots and hit all the right places. When you’d stripped your top half and attached the nipple suction cups you had spotted out of the corner of your eye that the number of live viewers had spiked, and the little ticker in the corner of the ipad that was propped against the foot of the bed out of shot showed that the show total had shot up over $1800 from the mid way point just a few minutes before. You’d already used one dildo - a delicate pink smooth shaft that had been nice but had only eeked a mild orgasm out of you - so you decided to up the game and you reached for the much wider one that was ridged and gnarled, whilst also a delightful shade of purple. 

You turned on the bed and faced away from the camera - and Chris - and had flipped your skirt up, revealing that you’d had a plug hidden up your ass that had so far remained out of sight whilst you’d been facing the camera, but with your ass on full display and your panties pushed down around your thighs, another quick glance at the ticker total showed you that the credit card payments were now well into the thousands. 

Grabbing the lube you squirted it liberally over your ass; it didn’t matter that it wasn’t realistic or ending up where it should be, the audience payments were always more when you were showing shiny asscheeks, and as you grabbed the large purple monstrosity you finally hazarded a glance beyond the bed to where you knew Chris was still sitting. 

For a moment you froze, the sheer sight of him had you wanting to take it in, because he was sat slack jawed with his hands gripping the arms of the chair, his legs wide apart and his cock obscenely hard and erect inside his sweatpants. The gray fabric had a dark wet spot right near the tip of his cock, and it only seemed to grow with each second you paused. 

The world seemed frozen for a moment, you poised with the toy in your hand and your ass in the air, but you finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath before winking not just at the camera, but at Chris, and edged the tip of the toy into your pussy.

The groan that escaped your throat was 100% real, the feeling of the toy stretching the tight ring of muscle at your soaked entrance had you understanding why the shaft of it had such an unusual shape; it was designed to stretch every part of a vagina with exactly the same pressure, not putting any overdue resistance onto one part whilst ignoring other parts. Gripping the pillow beneath you with your free hand, you slid the tip of the toy in and out, lubing it with your juices and the viscous liquid you’d rather liberally applied to your rear end, before pushing it in a little further. 

In and out, slide and flow, until you were fucking yourself deep with the large dildo, your body responding to the stimuli and you were trembling, an orgasm threatening to crest but you wanted to delay it a little longer; five more minutes and the performance time would hit an hour and you’d be able to disconnect without having to rush a third orgasm out for the sake of performance.

Pushing the dildo in, you held it in there and grinned at the camera, pressing your chest and cheek to the pillow, before snaking your other hand around your ass and tugging at the plug, the smooth metal barely pushing against the tight ring of muscle enough to see it stretch, before your body sucked it back inside. You did this a few times as you glanced at the ipad and saw the total about to hit the next thousand, then looking to Chris and seeing that he had moved slightly and now had one of the freebie plush soft toys you’d been gifted a few months ago gripped in his teeth, his hand gripping the base of his cock so hard his knuckles were turning white and his sweats pushed down his legs. His brow was covered with sweat and you didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold off, so in a final crescendo of performance art, you started to fuck yourself hard and fast with the dildo whilst tugging on the plug, and you could soon feel your legs starting to shake as an incredible orgasm started to build, finally cresting as you cried out and squirted at the same time, your body trembling violently as it shook with pleasure, and all you could think of in that moment was Chris. 

The air in the room was thick with the scents of your performance and warmth from overheated bodies. For a few seconds you lay prone on the bed; ass up, face down. Rubbing your face on the pillow you shifted slightly, gently tugging the dildo from your soaked channel and discarding it on the bed beside you, before turning and sitting back against the headboard and spoke to your viewers, reviewing the toys you’d tried out and thanking them for their support. Your hands were shaking from the overwhelming experience, and on wobbly limbs you crawled forwards, blew a kiss at the webcam before tapping at the disconnect button with slippery and cum soaked fingers before the ipad slipped down the end of the bed between the mattress and the frame.

It was over and you could now relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...

I Waited For You – Chapter 5

Flopping down on to your bed you heard a low chuckle from Chris’s direction, smiling at the sound of his voice but your eyes remained closed as you lay spread eagled on the now-dirty covers. You heard him moving around the room before the soft touch of his fingers on your thigh;

“Here, drink…”

Opening your eyes you looked up as Chris towered over you. He was holding a bottle of beer and as you propped yourself up on your elbows he lifted it to your mouth and the light bubbles covered your tongue as you drank eagerly. You hadn’t even heard him leave the room, but he had obviously raided your fridge and returned, his own body slightly calmer even though the prominent bulge of his cock thick between his thighs told you that he was still eager. 

Watching as he lifted the beer to his lips, you sat forwards and rested your hands on his narrow hips, maintaining eye contact as you tugged his sweatpants down his hips and took hold of his dick. He watched, bottle poised at his lips as you licked your lips before licking gently at his tip, you could taste the tart bitterness of his precum as you swirled your tongue and he hardened under your touch.

His free hand came down to your neck, cupping the back of it as he rocked his hips forward slightly. You let your jaw go slack as he started to fuck your mouth, pausing to drain the last of the beer from the bottle before tossing it gently onto the far side of the bed. With two free hands he turned his complete attention to you, cursing under his breath as he took your hair in his hands - wig and all - and bunched it in one large hand before cupping your chin with the other;

“Look so fuckin’ dirty with your mouth full of dick… Drove me fuckin’ crazy havin’ to sit there and watch when i all wanted to do was bury my face between your legs…”

His dirty talk was turning you on even more, and you found your hand had made its way between your soaked thighs and was playing with your sensitive clit. When Chris saw what you were doing he pulled away, much to your annoyance as your mouth instinctively chased after him before he rested his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you back onto the bed;

“I gotta taste you Babe…”

Propping yourself up on your elbows you watched as Chris knelt at the side of the bed and pushed your legs apart before pressing open mouthed kisses up your inner thighs until he reached the apex. With calloused thumbs he parted your swollen folds and leant forwards, his tongue swiping a wide stripe through your folds and it was only in that instant that you realised just how wide his tongue was. You shrieked as he hit your over stimulated clit, before slowing down and peppering it with featherlite kisses, moving down and pushing his wide tongue into your soaked entrance. 

“Oh my… Fuck… Jesus Christ… Chris… Oh god, don’t stop…”

One hand flew to his head, his short hair hard to grip onto but there was enough to just grip it between your fingers. Your knees flew up and your back hit the bedcovers, and within seconds you were cuming hard on his tongue, his nose rubbing at your clit as his blue eyes sparkled from between your thighs.

As you came down from your high, you watched as Chris knelt up a little and gently caressed your thighs, before his hands trailed down your legs to the straps of your heels tied at your ankles. With a surprising dexterity, he easily unbuckled them and let each shoe fall to the floor, before pressing kisses to the indentation marks the straps had left on your flesh. 

Setting your feet down, he traced his fingertips over the edge of the ridiculous little skirt, flipping it up onto your stomach as you instinctively widened your legs and looked up at him, desperation in your voice as you spoke;

“Fuck me Chris”

You eagerly watched as he stepped completely out of his sweats before pulling his tee over his head, standing in his full glory before you as he fisted his cock and pumped it a few times, climbing onto the bed and kneeling between your thighs. Curling his body over yours, he reached down and wrapped his arms under your torso as his lips met yours, kissing you deeply as he suddenly lifted you, pulling you upright and your legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. His biceps bulged as he held you up; one arm still around your back, the other under your ass as he angled you just right to notch just the tip into your entrance;

“Gonna fuck you so good, fuckin’ ruin you for everyone else. I haven’t had a woman in over five years. I got five years worth of fuckin to make up for and you’re the lucky girl that’s gonna get it”

With a groan he slid into you, and it felt like home. Your eyes closed and as he held you there letting your body grow accustomed to him, both of you trembled with emotion. 

In all the years you had known Chris, you had never been intimate together before that day. You had never shared more than a hug or a peck on the cheek at Christmas when families had gotten together when you were younger. But now, all these years later, having spent time together and time apart, it felt right, it felt real, and through all of that you didn’t want to open your eyes in case it turned out to all be a dream.

“Open your eyes… let me see all of you…” Chris’s voice was soft, and as you did as he told you, he started to slowly lift you on his shaft, fucking into your soft body as you clung to the hard plains of his. 

His lips met yours again and the kiss was deep and intense, his hips snapping lightly back and forth as he fucked you closer and closer to your orgasm, and as your body started to quiver from your passion, your head dropped back and Chris’s voice was what drove you over the edge;

“Fuck yes, cum for me, can feel your tight pussy gripping me so hard… fuck… yes…” he panted out, his breaths were short; “Just. A. Couple. More… Fuck…”

As your orgasm was reaching its peak, Chris’s started, filling your womb with his hot creamy seed, pumping streams of it into your eager body, before the two of you collapsed onto your bed, bodies still joined, still trembling with the echoes of your orgasms. 

Chris pressed soft kisses to your jawline, his hands roaming over your shoulders, before he gently moved his hips and you felt him move inside you;

“Are you… are you still hard?”

Pushing himself up, he smirked and raised an eyebrow;

“I got a lot saved up Babe…”

It was your turn to smile, winking at him as he gently pulled out of you and carefully turned you over. His hands gripped your hips and he powerfully pulled you up until you were resting on your knees, smoothing his palms over the globes of your ass before his thumb pressed against your plug;

“I gotta say, when you turned over and flipped your skirt, only to show you had this little beauty in your ass, fuck, i almost blew my load right there and then”

You were exhausted, you’d already cum three - or was it four - times and although you had forgotten about the plug, you how whined as Chris toyed with it;

“Chris… could you just… take it out… It’s been in too long now…”

With a grunt to acknowledge your request, he gently massaged your ass cheeks before pressing his thumbs around the slippery ring of muscle that held the metal plug. You smiled into the bed covers as you felt him massage you gently as he eased the plug out, shushing you as you let out a whimper of relief. You heard it hit the floor with a thud, but your mind was elsewhere after that as Chris started to press kisses to your neck and back, your body relaxing to his touch before you felt the hard nudge of him between your thighs. 

“You ready for another round Babe?”

“Fuck me. Ruin me.”

With a groan he slid home, filling you from behind as your cum soaked body welcomed him back as if you had been made as two parts of a puzzle. The thick vein that ran along the underside of his dick rubbed so beautifully at your g-spot that you were trembling at his touch in seconds, and when he wrapped his strong arms around your torso and pulled you upright, you shook in his embrace. 

Chris rocked his hips back and forth, filling you with long languid strokes. You rested your head back against his shoulder, and he pressed soft kisses to your heated skin as he drove the pair of you closer and closer to yet another orgasm. 

When his thrusts were getting shorter and quicker, he cursed under his breath, hoping he could have lasted longer, but at the same time eager to finish with you again. In the end your bodies took over, and although it was Chris reaching his orgasm first this time, it triggered your own, and as Chris held your body flush with his own, yours milked the last of Chris’s cum from him.

This time your bodies were both sated, falling together onto the covers as Chris slipped out of you, wrapping his strong arms around your body and pulling you close. 

“Fuck. That was…”

“Yeah…”

You were both lost for words, instead you just lay wrapped in each others arms in silence. That was, until a few minutes later Chris propped himself up onto one elbow, frowning slightly at the end of the bed;

“Babe…”

“Yeah?”

“Why is that little red light on the webcam still blinking?” You span around, your eyes wide as he continued; “Doesn’t that get like, annoying at night?”

You shot off the bed, cursing and searching for the ipad. Chris looked at you, his expression neutral but his voice low;

“What wrong?”

Your hands were scrambling at the mattress, trying to find where the ipad had fallen down when you had discarded it earlier;

“Fuck! Chris, its on!”

“What?! Its on? As in ‘on’ on?”

You threw a blanket at him as you continued to search;

“Cover yourself up!”

You fingers brushed against the hard rubber case of the electronic device and you stretched to reach it, pulling it towards you. As you saw the screen the blood drained from your face as you saw that the transmit time had elapsed for almost two and a half hours - more than double your usual show time. Your fingers smacked as the disconnect button, slipping on the lube that was now slightly dried on the screen and you cursed repeatedly. Wiping the screen on the duvet, you turned it back to you again, smashing the palm of your hand on the disconnect button, and this time it finally reacted to your touch, the little egg timer showing on screen before the disconnection confirmation finally came up.

You dropped the ipad and curled your knees up to your body, burying your head in your hands and started to sob;

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

I Waited For You – Chapter 6

Chris had been the essence of calm during the panic attack that had overtaken you after you had discovered you had not only not disconnected after your usual ‘review’ segment, but had also broadcast your explicit lovemaking with him to your thousands of followers. He had of course asked questions that just made things worse in your mind, but thankfully he soon realised that if he was going to get any sense out of you, he was going to need to help you through the attack and get you calm and coherent before he started to barrage you with questions.

He had in the end scooped you up into his arms, and had walked out of the room with you trembling in his clutches, setting you down onto the couch in your living room. He pulled the blanket that was over the back of the couch and wrapped you in it, before disappearing for a few seconds. 

In the darkness your vision started to clear, and as you blinked a few times you saw Chris returning, this time wrapped in the unicorn print fluffy robe that hung on the back of your bathroom door. He stopped in the kitchen on his way through, grabbing two bottles of water before opening one and passing it to you;

“Drink”

You slowly sipped at the cool water, feeling it quench your parched throat, then setting it down onto the coffee table. Chris cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, rubbing gently at your arm but remaining silent until you were ready to speak;

“I didn’t do it on purpose…” you looked up to his face, your bottom lip wobbling as you tried to hold back the tears but failing miserably.

“I… I never thought you did…”

“Honestly, you have to believe me” you reassured him through sobs

“I do! Really!” he smiled at you, turning your body so he could hold both of your arms, rubbing them as he looked at you softly; “I saw you tap the ipad. Later on i saw the smear of lube, it was an honest mistake”

He sighed, pausing as if trying to find his words;

“Yeah, i wasn’t exactly expecting to film and broadcast live porn within hours of getting out of prison, but it was never meant to be that, was it? It was a connection, between you and me, am i right?”

You nodded, still unable to think straight and exhaustion now taking over; from both the performance, and now the drop after the adrenalin of your panic attack. Leaning forwards you pressed your face to Chris’s chest, and without another word he wrapped his arms around you as you rested against him.

-

You woke with a crick in your neck, bright sunlight streaming in through the gap in the drapes. It took you a few moments to realise where you were, before the green pattern of your couch became familiar enough in your brain. An incessant buzzing was filling your mind, and as you pushed yourself up to sit your head swam. Finally the buzzing stopped and you looked around, listening to the old house creak in the warm sunshine and realising the place was silent;

“Chris?” you called out, you couldn’t hear him moving around or even snoring from the bedroom, standing on unstable legs you wrapped the blanket around your body and slowly made your way through the house, seeing that the bathroom was empty before getting to the bedroom and finding it abandoned too. The duvet had been rolled up at the end of the bed and the sheets were neatly pulled tight over the mattress; it looked as if nothing had happened nor that anyone had slept there. It had you doubting that the previous night had even happened, and you called out in vain but the house remained silent in response.

“Chris!” you called out, louder this time, running through the house, searching in vain, but as not a sound greeted you, your heart sank even further. The first tear fell down your cheek as you slumped against the kitchen countertop, your body drained of all energy.

It could have been minutes or hours later, you wouldn’t have known as time had seemed to cease, but the sound of your mobile ringing on the countertop finally drew you out of your trance. Glancing at the screen you saw a familiar contact, and slid the accept call button;

“Hi Scarlett”

“Hey, you didn’t pick up my eight other calls…”

“Sorry… i was passed out on the couch…”

“I figured. Look, i’m on my way over” you could hear road noise in the background, honking horns that were no doubt aimed at Scarlett as she swerved between traffic and lanes; “I’ve got coffee, donuts, and a whole bunch of that healthy shit you like from Whole Foods”

“Scarlett... really you don’t have to…”

“Shut up. Yes i do. Whatever has happened emotionally or romantically with your guy, we have business to sort out, and we need to get your licence amended otherwise you’re going to have to refund the entirety of last night’s show”

“FUCK. Fuck fuck fuck. I hadn’t even thought of that. Fuckety fuck shit” you cursed down the line much to Scarlett’s amusement.

“Listen, i’m like ten blocks away. Unlock the door, go shower, and we’ll get things sorted”

Looking down at your body you realised that you were still wrapped in the blanket from the couch, and it wasn’t faring well where the combined bodily fluids had seeped out of you as you had slept, and you still had full makeup and the wig on. Agreeing with that she said, you said goodbye and flipped the lock on the front door, before stripping yourself of your clothing and fake hair and lashes, before climbing into the shower. 

-

The hot water had felt good on your skin. Your body ached from not only tiredness, but the lovemaking with Chris last night. At the thought of him you could feel tears starting to well, but you swallowed them down and concentrated on lathering yourself in the fruity mango scented suds from your loofah. Standing under the jets of water as the final suds washed away, the water went suddenly cold then hot, making you scream as you jumped out of the way. A chuckle from the bathroom door drew your attention around the shower curtain, and you frowned when you saw your friend leaning against the doorframe. Shutting the water off you reached for the towel and wrapped one around your head, before wrapping another around your body and stepping out.

“Did you just play with the taps to spite me?”

“No” Scarlett laughed; “I put that blanket you left on the floor on to wash in the laundry room. You could smell the cum on it from ten feet. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you; i brought paperwork”

With that she turned and left you to dry off, and when you emerged in the kitchen a few minutes later dressed in leggings and a tshirt, she lifted a take out coffee cup from the carry holder and set it down in front of you as you sat down.

“You know, you should make sure you take your re-useable cups with you, i bought you two…” you reminded her as she sipped on her own coffee. 

“Uh-huh. You know the planet is fucked anyway, right? Big corporations are pumping thousands of tonnes of pollution in the world, a couple of coffee cups ain’t gonna help”

“Little by little Red...”

You didn’t often use her stage name, but she had grown to be good friend over the years, and because she was in the same business as you and had been in it longer, she was almost a sort of mentor.

Over the next hour she helped you through the licencing of the adult broadcast rules, helped you freeze the payment to your account from your hosting website even though you had full control of it. She’d helped you through a conference call with the state licencing authority, and your retrospective application to change your performance licence from solo to multi-person was getting fast tracked. The woman on the end of the phone had been helpful, but also not filled you with false hope. When you finally hung up you sat back in your chair, raking your hands down your face as you moaned with frustration. 

Scarlett flicked through the pages she’d collected from your wireless printer, putting them in front of you and pointing where you needed to sign, before pulling them back to her. Tapping the pen on the table she re-read them, before setting them down onto the table;

“There’s just one more signature you need”

“What? I signed in all the places you said”

“Not yours” she shook her head and your stomach sank; “Lover boy’s”

You sat silent, trying to go through everything in your mind;

“I’m not even sure if he will sign it. It was all an accident. He hadn’t even been out of prison twelve hours when it happened” you looked around; “And where is he? He was gone when i woke up this morning”

“He’s not ‘gone’ gone”

“How?! How can you know that?”

She nodded her head at the corner of the kitchen;

“Well that ain’t your duffel bag now, is it?”

You spun so fast on your chair that you felt the muscles in your neck scream at the sudden movement, but your eyes went wide when you saw the khaki green bag sitting in the corner of the kitchen near the laundry room. Springing to your feet you grabbed it, but your feeling of hope sank when you found it practically empty;

“His stuff is gone”

Scarlett pushed her chair out and went to the refrigerator, raising an eyebrow at you;

“Would that be the same stuff that i pulled out of your washer and put into the dryer earlier? Some ratty old jeans, couple of tshirts, and some undies that looked like a puppy had chewed through them? Girl, you need to take that man of yours down to Target and get him kitted out. Though from what i saw last night, he might be more comfy going commando…”

“You watched?!”

“Damn right i did! You started fucking trending after about fifteen minutes of lover boy joining in”

Dumping the bag back onto the floor, you crossed the room and pulled your phone off of the charger on the countertop, unlocking it and it almost fell through your fingers as you saw how many notifications you had. Your inbox had warning alerts on where it was almost full, instagram had frozen where your notifications had gone so nuts on your work account. Locking the screen you set it down and groaned again;

“This is a nightmare”

Scarlett didn’t say anything, instead she simply sat back down;

“So, where is lover boy?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chris went...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say i know nothing about the US parole system. Any technicalities are either drawn from my imagination, fictional TV shows, or wikipedia.

I Waited For You – Chapter 7

Chris sat on the service bus, watching as it went through familiar streets. Pulling the hood of his jacket up, he sank down into his seat, avoiding eye contact. The route would come close to his old neighbourhood, and he wasn’t ready to deal with running into anyone he knew. The bus stopped and let passengers on and off, and a couple of boys who looked no more than fifteen walked up the bus. He stayed staring out of the window, and they sat two rows in front of him without a passing glance. It was after a few minutes that he tuned into their conversation that although was muted, familiar words seeped into his mind;

“... yeah, she fucking went live with her boyfriend last night”

“No fucken way! I thought she said she was single”

“Well i saw the footage my older brother downloaded, she ain’t single. And dude, she fucken took it like a pro”

“Dude… she is a pro”

“You know what i mean… Its one thing to be using like, toys and shit, but seeing her fucked live, by a dude… fuck, she didn’t even look like she was acting, it looked like they were doing it for real”

Chris tried not to show the look of shock on his face, he wanted to ask, to find out more, but he wasn’t sure they were talking about you. He glanced out of his window and saw that his stop would be coming up in a couple of blocks, the bus slowing as it wound its way through downtown traffic. He stood and started towards the middle of the bus, standing in the isle and hanging onto the overhead rail, turning his back to the boys but still listening.

“Ya’know, its good that we got some local talent”

“Local? Dude, how do you know she’s local, she don’t sound local”

“Yeah, no, she ain’t got a local accent, but some girls loose it, don’t they?”

“So how do you know?”

“Hey, look… i got a screenshot of her room from her insta” there was a pause as one boy showed the other, and Chris turned to look too; “See that shadow? That looks like the towers around the harbour… you know, the ones where Mike’s dad works?”

“Oh yeah…”

Just at that moment the bus signalled to stop, and Chris realised it was where he had to get off, turning his back on the two teenagers and got off the bus. Pulling the zipper up higher to his chin, Chris watched the bus pull away, before looking up at the buildings to get his bearings. It had been a long time since he’d walked these streets, and a lot had changed. 

-

He’d eventually found the block he needed, hidden behind a large construction project and a new row of brownstone houses, the gentrification of downtown he had read about in the papers was obviously fully underway of his beloved home city. Checking the crumpled piece of paper, he looked at the numbers of the buildings and continued walking, his worn sneakers treading silently on the old cobblestones that lined the streets. His mind cast back to what the boys on the bus had been talking about, how it can’t have been a coincidence, they must have been talking about you - and him - but how did they think you lived over by the harbour? Passing houses he glanced up and saw a woman lowering a blind to what looked like a baby’s room, something seemed to hit the synapses in his brain, and for a moment he stood and watched the house, before shaking his head. His destination had come into sight and he needed to think straight.

The building had been painted a red-y orange colour a long time ago, and the small sign that stated ‘Parole Office’ was barely noticeable from the street. With fairly new wooden steps out front, it looked a somewhat innocuous building, and with the way the rest of the street was becoming more up market, he wondered thoughtfully how much longer it would be here before the local residents decided they didn’t want ex-cons in their neighbourhood. 

With a sigh he took the steps two at a time, pulling the door to the building open and following the dark staircase up to the second floor where a single lightbulb was lit. Knocking on the door that stated the parole officer’s name on a vintage obscured glass panel, a voice called out and he entered.

The elderly receptionist had taken his details, and rifled through a bunch of files on her desk. She pointed him towards a row of old leather chairs, assured him that the officer wouldn’t keep him long, he was just finishing a couple of calls.

Finally the door opened and Chris looked up, surprised to see a man around the same age as he was standing at the door. 

“Christopher Evans?”

Chris stood and smoothed down his clothing; five years of obeying guards and authority figures had earned him is early release, but it had also conditioned to responding almost military like when someone used his full name.

“This way please Mr Evans”

Chris followed the man into his office, taking a seat in one of the two opposite the large desk that was littered with hundreds of papers and files. Settling into the surprisingly comfortable office chair, Chris watched as the officer closed the door and walked around to the other side of his desk, sitting as he opened the file and started to read. Chris watched and took in the man in front of him; dark hair and beard, yet his complexion didn’t say local, he almost had italian skin, but… not quite. There seemed to be a hint of New York to his accent, but something else hidden deep as well. The plaid shirt he wore clung to his chest and arms, but not in a too-tight way, more that Chris could tell he probably worked out. Hell, if he was dealing with ex-cons all day, there was no doubt times when you needed to be able to take care of yourself. 

It was only when the officer cleared his throat did Chris bring his attention back up to his face;

“So Mr Evans… i’m sure the parole officer in prison went through a few things before your release…”

“Only the basics Sir”

“Right, well first things first, we need to get your accommodation sorted out, and then its a job immediately after” he pulled a sheet of paper out of a tray on the windowsil behind him, handing it over the desk; “This is a list of boarding houses that will take newly released”

“I don’t need that Sir” Chris cut in

“Where did you stay last night?”

“I’m staying with a friend”

Setting the paper onto his desk, the officer, pulled out a pen and rested the file on his knee;

“Okay, and this is permanent? Or at least semi permanent? He’ll be happy to receive correspondence for you at his address?”

“She” Chris corrected the officer who paused as he was writing.

“Okay, she. Local? In the city?”

“Yeah. You need it?”

The officer nodded and Chris reeled off your address from memory as the officer wrote it down before tapping the end of his pen against the file;

“That’s up in the suburbs, right?”

“Yeah, long way out. Bus took a couple of hours to get downtown”

“Right. Ok” The officer then pulled some more sheets of paper out, handing these over the desk; “Well, these are lists of some of the factories and construction sites that take on day labourers”

Chris took the sheet and looked down the list, his heart sank a little when he saw the list of potential ‘employers’ and that most of them were in his old neighborhood. The officer continued to talk, laying out rules of when he needed to check in and how often, what government forms needed to be completed, and warning Chris that any relapse or failure to report in, would result in him going back to prison. 

“I understand Sir”

“Ok. I’m going to need a number to reach you on. Have you sorted out a cell phone yet?”

Chris shook his head.

“Well, do you know your friends number? We need to be able to reach you”

“I’m sorry, i never got it. Never really made calls inside prison. Too many people listening even if you were just talking about the weather”

The officer nodded in understanding, sighing;

“Okay, well here is my number” he handed a card over to Chris; “Can you please call me later when you get back to your friends place, so at least i can have some way of reaching you”

Chris nodded;

“Is there anything else?”

“No, you’re good, and i’m busy”

“Thanks Officer” 

Chris stood and held his hand out to shake, and the parole officer must have been surprised as for a second he flinched, but regained his composure and took Chris’s hand to shake it.

“Thank you Mr Evans”

“Its Chris”

Chris turned and left the room, nodding to the secretary on his way out. The Parole Officer looked over the details Chris had added to the form, before leaning back in his chair and groaning before talking to himself;

“Huh, i thought she lived near the Harbour”

He turned in his chair and looked out of the window at the Gray Pine trees that lined the street outside, wondering how the hell the guy he’d watched fucking his favourite porn star the night before had ended up being one of his Parolee’s. A light knock at the door had his attention turning to his secretary;

“Officer Stan, your 11 o’clock finally answered my call. He said he would “f-word the system whilst he was in Atlantic City”

Sebastian groaned again, raking his hands down his face before scratching at his beard;

“Thank you Doris. I’ll give the New Jersey main office a call to let then know we’ve had a state line jumper”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! And i didn't add Sebastian as a character yet as its the plot twist for this chapter and didn't want to ruin the surprise as people read it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any references to licences needed for cam girl work are completely fabricated by me - simply added in for story purposes.

I Waited For You – Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Rather than immediately get back onto the bus, Chris decided to walk for a few blocks. The sounds and smells of his home city brought back memories, both good and bad. One of the factories that was on Officer Stan’s list was only half a mile away, so he thought he might as well call in on his way back. 

It was an older building, originally making marine supplies for the once booming fishing trade out of the Harbour, but those days were now gone and it was just a shadow of its former self. The office door was old and tattered, and as Chris pulled it open a guy seemingly as old as the building looked up from the counter;

“Wha’ can i help ya’ with young’un?”

Young’un? Hell, Chris was well into his thirties, he was hardly a young kid, but he swallowed his pride and stepped up to the old man;

“You got any jobs going?”

The old man peered at him over his glasses, before he slowly set down his pencil and leant forwards until both arms were resting on the high counter;

“Let me guess, your PO sent you over here?”

Chris looked himself up and down, thinking it was his appearance that gave that away, but the old man interjected;

“It ain’t what you are dressed in kid, we’re the first place from the office. But i’ll give you a bit of free advice…”

Chris bit the inside of his mouth, holding back any smart ass comments, nodding but eyeing the door; he’d had enough of being spoken down to in prison and just wanted to get out of there if there weren’t any jobs, but he stayed and listened as the old guy continued;

“My advice kid, don’t bother with any of those places on that list. They pay shit, over work you beyond your hours. No healthcare, no benefits. And the worst part? You’re surrounded by ex-cons. Whatever you went in for, its likely you’ll be convinced to get back into that life. Get out there on your own kid…”

The door to the office opened behind Chris, and a small group of men walked in, joking and cursing in equal measure. One of them paused, looking at Chris before he approached him;

“Hey, weren’t you in J block?”

“Err yeah, just got out…”

The guy stood back, taking Chris in before his friends called out to him to hurry up;

“You workin’ here? Be good to have another newbie to take under our wing, if ya get what i mean, eh?”

Chris cleared his throat;

“Not sure yet, just going through the list” he motioned the piece of paper in his hand and the guy nodded.

“Gotcha” 

Disappearing in through the door labelled ‘warehouse’, the rowdy group filed away before Chris turned to the old guy;

“I get ya’ point. Thanks for the tip”

“Hey, take this” the old guy reached around to his pocket and pulled out a $20

“Ah nah, i don’t need your money”

“Just shut up and take it. Go to Vijays News on the corner, and get a MBTA 7 Charlie pass - it gives a weeks worth of travel on the entire network. That way you can get out and find a decent job, one that you ain’t surrounded by ex-cons in”

He pushed his hand further towards Chris, and although he didn’t want to take it, he couldn’t fault the kindness of the old man. Gently pulling the note from the man’s fingers, Chris held his other hand out for a handshake;

“Thank you”

-

Chris sat on the cross city Silver Line, reading a copy of the Boston Globe some guy had offered him as he’d taken his seat. As he flicked through the pages he didn’t ever recall people being that nice before he went to prison, but as he mused that thought he realised he had also never been one to ride morning buses or subways, he was rarely out of bed before sundown, and would then catch rides with whoever he could.

Folding the paper he scanned over the jobs page, not much catching his attention before deciding to check out the sports section. In his own little world he barely noticed the other passengers getting on and off, and when the seats in front of him were filled, he simply pulled the paper back a little so it didn’t get in their way. 

It was after a few minutes that he started to pick up on their conversation, or more to the point when one of the women had quietly - or so she thought - whispered to her friend;

“... but did you see is dick? I mean… no wonder she was into it...”

Peering over the top of his newspaper, Chris tried not to make it obvious that he was listening, but curiosity got the better of him as he tuned into their conversation;

“I mean, i saw the screenshots you sent me, but i was putting the kids back to bed when she was live. I love her reviews though, she is so fucking honest”

“Yeah, she ain’t gonna tell you that something hits the right spots if it don’t”

“So this guy… didn’t she say in her bio she’s single?”

“Dunno, things change i suppose. But hell, you gotta go back and watch the video when you get home, have some _personal_ time, if ya’ get what i mean”

“I get what ya’ mean… but i tried bookmarking the video earlier, but it seems to be unavailable? Do you think she didn’t mean to post it?”

“No idea. Wasn’t there a powercut out by the harbour last night?”

Chris listened intently to the women’s conversation, trying to keep his eyes on the newspaper as they went into great detail about what was obviously his accidental performance. He had to admit, it was a bit of a confidence boost after the failure of the morning job hunting to hear about how these two strangers considered him a ‘professional’. And yet another harbour comment, he made a mental note to ask you what the hell people were talking about now that he’d heard that again. In fact he was so busy listening, he missed the stop for your block, only realising as the bus sped past your street. 

Cursing under his breath he quickly stood and pressed the halt button, getting off the bus two blocks down the street. Walking the quaint sidewalks, Chris passed under some of the Cherry trees the city had planted in urban spaces, ducking under the branches heavily laden branches that were covered in pale pink blossom. He watched as a husband arrived home to a family property, greeting his wife in the driveway and pulling a bunch of flowers out of the back seat of his car. Thinking about this Chris plucked a couple of springs from the blossom tree above him, he quickened his pace until your house came into view. Bounding up the porch steps two at a time, he paused; should he just try the door? Or should he knock?

As he was contemplating what to do the decision was made for him, the door opening and a short woman paused in the doorway, her arms full of papers;

“Oh. Hey”

“Hi” he replied, wondering who the hell that was before you appeared at the door.

“Ok thanks Scarlett, i’ll chase up with the licencing authority tomorrow. Can you let me know about the finance hold asap, yeah?”

“Sure thing hon’”

Chris watched as the blonde embraced you before stepping around where he stood, looking him up and down before heading down the porch steps.

You both watched as the she pulled out of the driveway in reverse, not looking to see if any traffic - or pedestrians - were coming, before revving the engine of the old VW bug and roaring into the distance.

“Who was that?”

“Scarlett? She’s another cam girl. Used to be based in LA but moved to the East Coast a few years ago. We met at a networking event a couple of years back and just kinda bonded”

Chris looked at you, standing in simple clothing, no makeup or hair extensions and saw how different you were from the night before. 

“Hey… sorry i didn’t say goodbye this morning… i tried to wake you but you were snoring…”

“I do not snore!”

“You do… anyways, i tried to wake you, but after last night i guessed you needed the rest” he held up the small branches of Cherry blossoms; “I forgot to pick you up some flowers… so i kinda raided the trees on the corner”

Smiling you took the delicate twigs from him, holding the door as you made your way back into your house. In the kitchen you rummaged through the cupboards to find something to put the flowers in, filling an old mason jar with water before setting it and the blooms onto the countertop. Chris was stood leaning against the wall, watching you before he saw the mass of paperwork spread over the table;

“What’s all this about?”

You sighed, weary from your morning with Scarlett and the nightmare you’d been working through;

“This… this is all the paperwork i need to complete to sort out last night’s mess”

“Mess? You mean, what happened between you and me?”

You looked up at him, realising he hadn’t understood;

“No, Chris, that’s not…”

“Look, if you regret it, i’m sorry… i thought we had something…”

“We did! We do, don’t we?” you sighed; “What i meant was there’s a lot of paperwork i have to sort out because you were in the performance”

“Paperwork? You can’t just film what you want?”

Shaking your head you pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling the mess of papers into piles;

“No, Massachusetts has strict rules on Adult Performers. I’ve got a specific licence to charge for my services and its one that is for solo performances only. Once you get into paired performances you have to submit health reports, background checks, a whole bunch of things. I’ll need to make a doctors appointment because of last night because we did it bare”

Chris paled, quickly crossing the room and pulling out a chair, sitting and facing you;

“Look, Babe… if you need to we can go get some Plan-B, if that’s needed. Or if you wanted a baby then i would stand by you too… i saw a coupla’ places today that might hire, but i’d make sure i was there for you…”

You couldn’t help but to smile at his concern and unfortunate lack of understanding, taking a deep breath you gathered your thoughts on where to start;

“Okay… firstly i don’t need Plan-B. I have a IUD”

Chris looked confused;

“A bomb?”

“No, an IUD, not an IED… Intrauterine Device… a coil”

“Oh”

“The reason why i need to get checked is anyone performing in the adult industry that is in a pair or multiple person contract they have to be screened for STD’s”

“Oh” he paused; “And the background check? I guess my record is going to completely fuck things up…”

Reaching out you took his hand;

“No. Its for things like sexual assault or paedophilla. Look, they would do a full check because you do have a record, and they might want to do an in person interview, but if everything goes ok then i can release the hold on last nights performance and transactions”

Chris was silent and it worried you. What if he didn’t want the tape to be released? You were doubting yourself, did he think you did it on purpose. As you sat facing each other a heavy tension hung in the air, and you had no idea how to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking numbers...

I Waited For You – Chapter 9

Silence overwhelmed the room. You wanted Chris to say something, anything. He’d spent five years away from his life, his family, everything he had held dear to him, and in the space of twenty four hours his life had been flipped upside down. 

“Chris…” you whispered, your voice wavering; “You have got to believe me, it was an accident”

He cleared his throat, sitting back in the chair and looking out into the distance at nothing in particular. You could feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes and you dropped his hand, getting up from the table and wrapping your arms around your body as you walked to the couch.

Sniffing as the tears flowed down your cheeks, you heard the chair scrape on the linoleum of the kitchen floor before you felt the couch dip as Chris sat next to you;

“I just want to make one thing clear…” he spoke softly; “I do not think you did it on purpose. I didn’t last night, and i don’t today.”

You let out a laugh, but it emerged as a sob, relieved that he didn’t hold you responsible.

“C’mere you” he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. Looking up at him you took in the two day old stubble that was now peppering his skin, the way his eyes sparkled in the springtime sunlight. There was a moment, just a second where everything aligned and he lowered his lips to yours, brushing against them as he spoke in barely a whisper;

“Can i kiss you?”

“Yes”

The kiss was soft. Tentative. Caring. It wasn’t raw passion, but was something else, something more delicate. When he pulled away you chased after his lips, but he cupped your cheek;

“Think we should however talk a bit more, i guess we’ve both had interesting mornings…” he rested his hands on his knees before standing suddenly; “Let me make some coffee… i think we need coffee”

You watched as he worked his way around your kitchen, opening cupboards before pausing;

“Where is the coffee pot?”

“In the dishwasher”

“Oh… so, no coffee?”

You stood, wiping the last residue of tears from your cheeks and smiled;

“I have another machine. An easier one”

Chris smiled and stepped back to allow you to move around, grinning as he spoke light heartedly;

“Oh an easier one. One Chris can handle”

Moving a couple of packages of cereal that sat on the counter, you pulled out the smaller pod coffee machine, plugging it in and filling the water canteen;

“Ok, so you choose from the basket what you want” holding it out and watching as Chris peered in, before grasping a blue and white one;

“Oreo Hot Cocoa? Sounds interesting. It doesn’t just make coffee then?”

“Nope, it can do tea, Cocoa, all the fancy coffees. Here, let me show you…”

You slid the pod into the opening on top, pressed the buttons and slid a mug underneath the nozzle. Seconds later hot foamy cocoa was slowly pouring out into the mug, before it beeped to say it was finished and you set the mug onto the counter;

“There you go. You can add cool milk or creamer from the fridge as it’ll be nuclear hot at the moment. Then just to do the next one you pop the pod button, the old pod comes out, and the new one goes in”

Chris looked from the machine to you to his mug and back again;

“That’s it? That’s all you need to do? No filters? No counting scoops of grinds?”

“Yup, that’s it”

Chris was silent for a moment as he looked over the machine. Things seem to have changed decades in the space of just half of one, but then you were considerably better off financially than he or any of your group of friends had been five years ago, so even if those machines had been available, none of you would have been able to afford one. He watched as you prepared one for yourself, before snapping out of his trance and clearing his throat;

“So… i have some questions…”

Glancing at him you nodded; “Sure”

He pulled one of the chairs out at the kitchen table, setting his mug down as he sat;

“So, how much do you make from your shows?”

Sitting beside him, you smiled;

“After taxes, i can generally be pulling in four to five thousand a week”

“Pheeew…. Fuck” Chris rubbed his hands over his face before leaning forwards; “So…” he smirked; “How much did you get for last night? With err… my added efforts?”

You glanced at your laptop, still open on the finance page of your payment hosting software, before carefully turning it around and showing him. You watched as his eyes travelled over the numbers on screen, and went wide when he reached the total;

“Fuck. No. Yeah?” he pointed to the screen; “Is this for real?”

You nodded;

“Its real. During my solo performance it was a slow start, but i started to trend on pornhub so in the last twenty minutes i was at my usual peak audience figures. Brought in around $8000. When you joined in, that’s when things went a little crazy.”

You moved around and sat next to Chris, tapping a couple of keys on the laptop and brought up a graph;

“In our, umm, Extended Performance shall we call it, we hit an additional $20,000”

Chris sat back and let out a deep breath;

  
“Shit. Wow”

He glanced at the screen, his eyes travelling over the numbers again before frowning;

“So what does this mean, here at the bottom?”

“That? That means all the money is frozen as of right now. We have 7 days to get my licence amended and your permission to perform issued, otherwise i’m going to have to refund every last cent”

“You’re kidding?! Right? You’re not kidding…. Ah fuck. You don’t even get to keep the part that came in when you were on your own?”

You shook your head;

“Nothing. Well, if the advisory board rules against me… us…”

You took a deep breath and smiled;

“So… how did it go today? I guess you went to see your Parole Officer?”

Chris nodded and shifted in his seat, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket;

“Yeah it went ok. He seems an ok kinda guy. Kept looking at me weird though…” he shook his head a little before tapping the paper; “He gave me this list of places that will take ex-cons on”

“Ok…”

“But its weird… i went by one place on the list and this old fella basically told me to avoid those places as they are filled with ex-cons and you’ll get back into your old life in a matter of days”

You remained silent, you weren’t sure what to say, but you leant forwards and took Chris’s hand as he considered his thoughts. He smiled, closing the distance between the two of you and pressed a pillow soft kiss to your lips;

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For grounding me. For being here for me”

“I’m here for whatever your need.”

He considered your words for a moment before you saw his eyes widen;

“Oh, i almost forgot, i need to give my PO a contact number to reach me on, am i ok to give him your home number? Or cellphone?... i kinda put your address down as a residence…But i don’t have to stay here, i can find someplace else…”

You squeezed his hand;

“Of course you can stay here. And sure, i’ll get you my numbers, but it’ll probably be good if we got you your own cell phone… for things like job hunting and stuff…”

Chris sat back and sighed;

“Thanks Babe, but until i get a job i can’t afford a phone”

Suddenly an idea came to mind, thinking to what Scarlett had said;

“C’mon, get up”

“Why? What’d i do?”

“Nothing. I’m taking you to Target”

“Babe, you don’t have to do that”

“Yes i do. If anything, i need to get you your own shower gel. I like my mango one and you used most of it up in one shower” you grinned at him; “Plus, you could do with some new clothes, i’m not sure if those undies will even survive the dryer”

“But… i can’t pay you back…”

“You don’t need to, i can afford it, really. Plus, you’ll need some new threads for job interviews”

He smiled, his expression softening as he reached forward and pulled you onto his lap;

“Or i could just become a porn star like you, spend all my time naked”

Rubbing his nose against yours, he smiled as he kissed you and you wriggled on his lap, acutely aware that you could already feel him hardening beneath you.

“If… when your licence comes through, you’ll be making more than me.”

“I’d need to get some practice in though…on the job training...”

His fingers slid under the hem of your t-shirt, cupping your breasts in his large hands, his thumbs running over your nipples that pebbled at his touch;

“I think you’re a natural already…”

Chris’s lips chased yours as you pulled your body closer to his;

“You know what i think Babe?”

“What?”

“I think Target can wait…”

Moving his hands you whined at the loss of his fingers against your skin, that was until he cupped your ass and stood, turning and walking towards your bedroom;

“I think you’re right… they’re open late tonight anyway”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All monetary figures are completely fabricated. I have no idea how much cam girls or porn stars make. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

I waited For you Chapter 10

The following week had sped by, the two of you getting used to each others presence in your small home. You’d taken Chris shopping and much to his protests, kitted him out with a simple new wardrobe. He’d argued what was wrong with baggy jeans and statement tees, and you’d practically slapped a truckers hat out of his hand when he’d fished it out of the sale bin at Target, but after a little encouragement he was now in fitted jeans, simple sweaters, and you’d even gotten him some button up shirts for interviews. He’d been even more reluctant to step away from his worn sneakers, but after you’d encouraged him to try on a couple of pairs of boots and saw how they made him stand straighter and improved his posture and had explained as such, he was a convert.

Work wise you’d been working on your next weekly video broadcast even though you hadn’t heard from the licencing board with regards to the video from the previous week. Your social media had been in a frenzy, and you’d had to reassure people that if the board didn’t approve it within the next couple of days, they would get full refunds. It was however starting to worry you, and you had seen that your Instagram and YouTube follower numbers had dropped by a few thousand, with more leaving each day. 

However you kept your worries to yourself, as Chris wasn’t having any luck on the job front either. He was out most of the day, using his Charle Pass on the buses, visiting industrial area’s and warehouses out in the suburbs of the city, but having no luck. You’d bought him a burner phone so he could be contacted, but it hadn’t rung a single time and you could tell he was getting down about it.

You stared out of your window as you listened to the hold music, the same hold music you’d heard every day since that nice with Chris, because it was for the licencing board and you knew they were backed up with paperwork, so you would call and chase your urgent application for an amendment to your licence before it was too late. The rain was hitting the windowpanes and you wondered when Chris would be home. Staring off into the distance you confirmed to the switchboard operator that you did indeed still want to hold, enveloped in your thoughts.

-

Chris swore under his breath as the bus driver apologised; the route to your place was blocked by a four car pile up in the middle of the construction work for the new intersection, and the driver had been told to terminate the route two miles from your house. People were grumbling as they were being ushered off of the bus, arguing about how little space there was in the shelter at the stop from the elements. 

Ahead of Chris there was an elderly lady, struggling with her bag of groceries, her walking cane and an umbrella that kept wanting to put itself up whilst still on the bus. People were muttering under their breath, and Chris could see that she was hesitant with her steps on the slippery floor of the bus. The guy in front of him huffed out a breath and shouted out;

“Hey could you just let us out? We got places to be”

Chris could feel his anger rise. Sure he had never been one for community spirit, but his time in prison had shown him that helping one can benefit many, and finding his voice he called out louder than the guy in front of him;

“Hold on Ma’am, let me help you”

Chris pushed past the guy in the suit in front of him, before taking the old woman’s umbrella and stowing it under his arm before offering his other arm to her;

“Ma’am?”

“Thank you young man” she smiled at him before casting a glance back at the middle aged man in the suit; “Such a shame that an entire generation forgot what manners are” she spoke rather pointedly, before turning back to Chris and letting him help her off of the bus. Standing in the rain he held the umbrella over her as they chatted and she thanked him for his help before she started to shuffle along the sidewalk, struggling with her load;

“Ma’am? Could i help you home? Or at least to your block?”

“Young man, that would be wonderful”

Over the course of the next hour Chris slowly and dutifully helped this woman shuffle slowly along as he held her groceries and umbrella for her. One side of his body was getting soaking wet, but he didn’t care, he made sure that she was covered with the large umbrella. They got chatting and she introduced herself - Betty - and she explained that the old folks home she was living in had just had a chaperone contractor pull a whole bunch of staff out. They were looking for more people, but it would seem that all the ‘young-uns’ that were suited for the job didn’t want to be following around old folks at 2 miles an hour.

“You want the job young-un?” she asked as she grinned up at him

“Betty, i’m not sure they’d give it to me, i got a record”

“What’s your record for? You been robbing old folks? Cos’ that’s the only thing they object to. Most o’ the helpers got records”

As they shuffled up the path of the old folks home Betty pushed him to speak to the duty manager, and an hour later he was leaving with an application form in one hand and a twenty dollar bill in the other, Betty insisting on tipping him for his help and telling him to get a cab home.

-

Hanging up you felt like throwing the phone across the room. The licencing board employee had been sympathetic but had said the same old thing you’d been hearing all week; they were understaffed and overloaded with work, and they couldn’t confirm whether or not your approval and licence amendment would be in place in time for you to be able to release the hold on the video, and more importantly the money. It was looking more and more like you were going to have to refund all those thousands of dollars you and Chris had earnt.

You wanted to scream and shout and yell, but it would be no use as there wasn’t a single person to hear it. Stomping to the kitchen you threw the cupboards open and glared at the contents, grabbing a pack of Oreo’s and ripping the package open, shoving an entire cookie into your mouth. As you started to chew the sound of your home phone line ringing, and attempting to chew faster you gave up and answered with muffled voice;

“...rellow?”

“Err Hi” The voice on the end of the phone was male. Deep and quiet, but seemed to resonate down the line and sent an unexpected shiver down your spine; “Could i speak to Christopher Evans please?”

Chewing rapidly, you finally swallowed, and the voice on the end of the phone enquired after you;

“Miss, are you ok?”

“Yes! Yes, sorry, i was mid cookie”

“Oh… umm… Christopher?”

“Sorry, he’s not here. Who’s calling please?”

“This is Officer Stan from his Parole Office. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Hopefully soon. He’s been out job hunting all day. Could i pass a message on?”

Officer Stan sighed, as if contemplating his words;

“I need…” he cleared his throat; “I need Chris to take a drugs test, i need to visit his residence and take a urine sample”

“Oh”

“I just needed to check it was ok to stop by?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Let me get my diary…”

“Tonight… I need to stop by tonight”

You were silent for a moment, surprised, but finally found your voice;

“Yeah sure, that’s fine. Do you need the address?”

“No, its fine Ma’am, i have it from Christopher’s forms he completed”

“Great, i guess we’ll see you later?”

“Sure thing Miss”

Officer Stan hung up before you could say goodbye, but you stood staring at the phone, almost able to hear his voice still… it was deep and smooth, like warm caramel. Finally blinking, you set the phone back into its cradle on the countertop, and as you turned you suddenly felt it; you were aroused. 

Laughing to yourself at the absurdity of getting turned on by a strangers voice, you shook your head and started to unload the dishwasher, contemplating the take out menu’s you had pinned to the refrigerator at to what to suggest for dinner when Chris finally arrived home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I waited for you Chapter 11**

Chris sat in the back of the white cab, watching the rain hit the windowpanes as the driver cursed and weaved through traffic. He’d been reluctant to spend Betty’s money rather than hang onto it, but the rain was getting heavier and he was soaked to the skin and had started to shiver. He could see your block come into view through the rain, and it was then that his phone started to ring. Recognising your number, he smiled and hit answer;

“Hey Babe, I’m almost home…”

At that exact moment the cab stopped outside your place, and Chris fished the twenty out of his pocket and handed it to the driver, telling him to just give him ten change as the fare was $7. Climbing out, Chris saw you at the window before a familiar voice called his name;

“Hey Christopher”

Chris blinked a couple of times, it took him a second to recognise the guy getting out of the Silver Camaro parked at the kerb, before he stepped closer and held out his hand to shake his;

“Officer Stan, what’cha doing here?”

Standing in the rain, Chris sized up his Parole Officer, noticing now they were around the same height, and age.

“I gotta do a drug test. Standard procedure. I’m meant to come to your work premises but as you haven’t registered any employment yet…”

Chris nodded; “Yeah sure, c’mon in. I’ll introduce you to my…”

He wasn’t sure how to introduce you. Roommate? Girlfriend? With perfect timing you answered the door, smiling at Chris. He bounded up the porch steps and wrapped his arm around your waist, kissing you briefly before turning to where his PO was still standing on the sidewalk;

“Babe, this is Officer Stan; my Parole Officer”

You nodded;

“Yeah, he just called. That’s why I was calling you…”

Chris turned to his PO;

“Hey you wanna come in? Or you want me to piss out here in the rain?”

-

Officer Stan - or Sebastian as he’d asked you to call him after the introductions had been done - had gotten straight to the point, setting the sample and testing equipment case down before explaining that he had to physically see Chris give the sample. With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Chris nodded his head towards the bathroom;

“C’mon then, let’s get this over and done with”

Watching the two men head towards the bathroom, you busied yourself folding laundry not really paying them much attention… that was until you heard giggling. Pausing with a towel suspended between your fingertips you stopped to listen, and again this time you were sure; two grown men giggling. Intrigued you set the towel down onto the dryer and went to investigate, smiling but a little confused when you found Chris leaning against the bathroom wall with his jeans around his knees, Sebastian almost doubled over with laughter as he turned the sink faucet on and off repeatedly.

“What the…?”

Chris continued to laugh, before wiping his eyes with his sleeve;

“I just can’t go…” a burst of giggles erupted from his throat; “It’s like my kidneys have just quit and dried up…” more giggles. 

Rolling your eyes, you smiled before shrugging;

“Whatever, I’m gonna order some dinner. Why don’t you like sit down and drink a gallon of water or something?”

Pulling his jeans up Chris laughed and threw his hand out into the air;

“There we go, why didn’t I think of that… drinking might make me pee!”

You had already set a glass of water onto the table when Chris walked in closely followed by Sebastian;

“So, what we having for dinner?” he turned to Sebastian; “Hey man, you wanna stay? Or is that against the rules?”

“Nah its fine, if your girlfriend doesn’t mind?”

A shiver ran down your spine, and you couldn’t pinpoint if it was being referred to as a girlfriend or just Sebastian’s voice. Turning you grabbed a couple of takeout menus from the side of the fridge;

“So, Pizza or Mexican?”

Simultaneously both men cried out the same answer, making you smile at how similar they were already.

-

It was truly amazing how much pizza two grown men could put away, and as you reached for another slice for yourself you were glad you’d ordered three pizza’s. You reminded yourself not to eat too much, after all you had work later. With your mind distracted you were only partially listening to Chris and Sebastian as they spoke, the conversation sticking generally to sports and Sebastian was filling in Chris on what he would have missed without access to ESPN. It was only when the subject rolled around to employment did you pull yourself out of your little bubble as you listened;

“...but man, searching for a job is fucking hard! I musta been to almost two hundred places in the last week” Chris grumbled

Sebastian nodded;

“I understand, its hard out there. I got so many parolee’s crossing state lines, or just getting back into their old ways, as soon as I get new cases I’m having to return files back to the DoJ” he turned to Chris; “So you go nuthin?”

Chris went to shake his head before his eyes widened;

“Oh, I did get an application form from an old folks’ home!”

Standing he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his hoodie that hung on the kitchen door, pressing it flat against his stomach to smooth out the creases, before passing it to Sebastian;

“I helped this old gal off the bus and ended up holding her umbrella so she could get back to this place; Sunset View. They are asking for porters”

He handed the paper to Sebastian who looked it up and down and nodded before handing it back;

“That’s good, a lot of these places will do background checks, but unless you had been put away for robbing old folks they’ll generally take ex-cons on” handing the form back to Chris he continued; “Though be warned, background checks can take up to three weeks, the parole board will want you to keep applying in the meantime”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and smiled;

“Well I have kinda, hopefully got a side gig that could mean I’d have something almost immediately”

You watched as Sebastian paused with his beer bottle at his lips, his eyes immediately falling on you before returning to Chris;

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Chris nodded to you;

“Well, this amazing woman here does these… what are they?”

“Reviews…”

“Yeah, reviews of stuff online, and has a bunch of subscribers and stuff. I… err… helped out on the last one, and the subscribers went nuts…” he turned to you; “We’re just waiting for my licence to come through…”

Sebastian looked between the two of you before starting to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by Chris standing rather abruptly;

“I gotta pee!”

Slamming his beer down onto the table Sebastian laughed before standing and following Chris to the bathroom. You listened as you could hear quiet voices, before the sound of the toilet flushing. Moments later both men appeared again, Sebastian pulling disposable gloves off as Chris held up a small card dipstick;

“Passed!” he smiled; “Hey, can I pin this to the noticeboard, for like posterity?”

“Ewww, that is really unsanitary!”

“I’ll take that as a no”

Sebastian busied himself tidying the test kit away he laughed;

  
“Hey guys, thanks for the pizza. You sure you don’t want me to chip in?”

“Nah, its fine” you reassured him.

He held out his hand and you both shook it as he made to leave, chatting to Chris as you both walked him through the house;

“Ok Chris, so keep me posted about the Old Folks home”

“Sure thing”

“And let me know if the porn broadcast licence thing gets sorted out, you’ll have to register as self employed”

“Oh, yeah, ok”

Sebastian headed down the porch steps before turning and waving;

“Thanks again for the pizza!”

You both waved as you watched him pull away, before heading back inside to clear up the leftovers. As you stacked the dishwasher Chris stopped, plate mid air;

“Hey, I had a thought…”

“Okay…”

“I never told Sebastian it was porn”

You stopped too, and a frown on your face;

“I guess he’s a subscriber then”

Chris laughed;

“Oh, he is so busted!”

This… this had complicated things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show Must Go On

Dwelling on the realisation that Sebastian was one of your subscribers, you were distracted as you prepared for the show that evening. The fact that he had turned up unannounced had already thrown you, but to discover he was a subscriber was something you couldn’t get off your mind.

“Hey, I need to get ready, you ok?” you asked Chris

“Oh yeah sure. Hey, what do you want me to do?”

“There’s a bunch of glasses that need to go up on the top shelf - I can’t reach - but nothing much, you can just chill if you want”

Chris wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you flush with his body;

“I meant, with the show”

Leaning back, you looked him in the eye;

“You know you can’t be in it; your licence hasn’t come through”

“But can I watch? This time I promise I’ll just stay sat down until you say everything is ok”

Sighing you considered your thoughts for a moment. You were already distracted, but with Chris in the room it would probably only make things worse… but on the other hand he was your boyfriend, or something along those lines, and you had been intimate together many times in the last week. So why did you suddenly feel shy and self-conscious at the thought of performing sex acts with him watching?

Chris ran his thumb over your cheek;

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”

“You sure? You don’t have to film tonight if you’re not feeling up to it?”

Shaking your head, you pressed your face to his chest and inhaled deeply before leaning back;

“No, I’m fine. There’s just been a lot to process in the last week. Plus having Officer Stan here kinda threw me a little bit. I don’t normally socialise before a show”

Chris rubbed your back;

“Hey, you do what you want to do. If you want me out of the room so you can concentrate that’s cool. I can watch some sports, or catch up on how many kids the Kardashians have now”

Taking another deep breath, you nodded your head;

“Okay. I’m gonna go get ready”

-

Sitting on the bed you smiled into the camera. You’d started with an introduction and a short explanation about the previous week’s video still being on hold due to licencing issues, and the brief comments coming up on screen showed the majority of your viewers supported you. Moving on, you showed the new week’s items you were going to test out, and as you watched the comments as you held up each item a particular user name caught your attention; ‘StanTheMan’ and a flurry of hearts. Your heart rate leapt, was that Sebastian? Was he watching? You briefly heard Chris moving around in the kitchen but ignored it; the door was closed, and you were in private. 

Another flurry of hearts came up from StanTheMan, before the comment ‘Take the big one for Daddy’. It sent a shiver down your spine and made your pussy clench. You felt your cheeks heat and it felt naughty, illicit. 

You turned your ass to the camera and showed off your booty shorts and started the show.

-

Sebastian was sat on his bed, his phone in hand. He wondered if you were going to be doing another show tonight, and just as he was about to give up and switch the TV on, his phone chimed with a notification that you had started a live performance. Flicking through the apps he brought up the hosting site and settled back against the pillows, biting his lips when he saw you on screen. Sure he now realised you were wearing a wig and more makeup than when he’d seen you earlier, when he’d sat across a table from you and tried not to watch the way your tits bounced as you moved or the way your ass was so fucking perfect no screen could ever convey its beauty, but he now saw you as the sex pot business woman and he only wanted you more.

He’d opened the bottle of bourbon when he’d gotten home, sinking three fingers worth in one gulp before he’d poured the same again into the glass and settled onto the bed. 

Now, he watched as you peeled those tight booty shorts off and revealed your dripping pussy, running your fingers through your wet slick before bringing them to your mouth with a coy wink at the camera. He palmed himself through his sweatpants before just deciding to shed them entirely, kicking them off as he took his dick in his hand and squeezed hard to quell his hard-on a little. 

“Fuck yes” he muttered to no-one but himself as he watched you ease yourself down onto the purple and green Bad Dragon dildo, gnarled and thick, and it made his own dick leak precum profusely. He tapped the screen on his phone and started to type out a comment of encouragement, hoping the bourbon wouldn’t impede his spelling too much;

‘Such a naughty thing. Daddy would stretch you out so good”

He watched as a moment later you paused, looking off camera but to where he knew you’d put the ipad, the smile tugging at the corner of your mouth before you went back to riding the dildo.

‘Play with your titties’ he hit the keys and tapped send, watching the screen intensely as you lifted the cropped sports jersey and cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples.

“Fuck” Sebastian cursed and started to furiously tug at his dick, watching you ride the dildo harder and harder as you played with your titties. He felt so good, imagining it was your tight pussy around him rather than his hand, watching the way you winked at the camera. You must know it was him, the way you’d done as he’d told you… fuck, he wanted to fucking pound you into your bed and have you screaming his name over and over.

He came with a guttural cry, spraying his load over his stomach and chest, covering his hand as it came pump after pump until he was dry. You cried out on screen, your own orgasm cresting as you bit your lip and looked so fucking sexy his dick twitched involuntarily, making him wince from over sensitivity.

Letting go of his dick he looked around for something to clean the mess up with and finding nothing, cursing as he dropped his phone onto his bed and started towards his bathroom to get cleaned up.

And he needed a drink. Another very strong drink.

-

Stepping out of the bedroom you glanced around the open plan lounge-diner, seeing Chris sat on the couch fidgeting before he saw you and froze;

“Are you done? How did it go?”

“Good. Good, I hope… I’m gonna get a drink of water, you want anything?”

“Nah I’m good, I’m still peeing after you made me drink a gallon of water earlier” he said with a laugh.

He watched as your ass swayed as you walked to the kitchen, you were wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a cropped sports jersey, and fuck if it wasn’t one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen you in. He stood silently, crossing the room and sneaking up on you, wrapping his hand around you from behind as you stood at the sink drinking a glass of water.

The surprise of suddenly having Chris behind you had made you spill the majority of your water down your shirt, the sudden shock of cold water making you squeal, but soon quelled as he pressed kisses to your neck and his hands strayed to your wet t-shirt;

“You have no idea how turned on I was, knowing you were fucking yourself the other side of that door”

Sliding a hand behind you and cupping Chris’s erection you smiled;

“Oh, I think I have a fairly good idea”

His teeth nibbled at your ear as he ground his erection into your touch, his hands grazing over the soft skin beneath your breasts;

“It was so fucking amazing hearing you… were you thinking of me as you did it?”

“Of course”

But that was a lie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bad to Worse

I Waited For You – Chapter 13

Your performance had actually been great. You’d occasionally glanced at the running total during the show, and viewer numbers were on par with previous solo shows. The end total of payments was also pretty similar, although slightly lower than you would expect for a standard show, but you’d guessed that perhaps people had been hoping for another surprise guest to fuck you into the mattress, but you weren’t going to beat yourself up over it, it was still more than enough to pay the bills and live comfortably. 

But what you didn’t want to admit to anyone, let alone yourself, was that you’d been thinking about Sebastian. During dinner you’d sent a stray glance in his direction as he and Chris had been talking, your eyes drawn to his crotch as he’d sat back with his legs splayed. You’d admired how his thick thighs filled out his jeans, but not as nicely as whatever he had packing between his legs did. 

Now however you were standing at the sink in your kitchen, your boyfriend pressing kisses to your neck as you felt your pussy getting wet where he was hitting your pressure points in all the right spots. Chris had quite a reputation as a ladies man before he’d gone to prison, and now you realised why; he was good. So good. He’d notched one knee between your thighs and the pressure of it against your pussy had you grinding against his thigh;

“Fuck… Chris…”

You felt one of his hands slide down your stomach and into your shorts, finding your pussy wet and ready as he sought out your clit;

“Did you fuck yourself well Babe?”

“Hmmm”

“Got yourself ready for my dick? I could just pull your shorts down and ram my dick in right here?”

“Oh god, yes…”

“What do you say babe? You want it? You want me to fuck you on the kitchen table?”

“Hmmmmmm”

“You gotta say it”

“Please Chris, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast and rough”

He span you around, your lips meeting for a fierce kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He wrapped his arms around you and cupped your ass, lifting you so you could wrap your legs around his waist and he carried you to the table. His lips were back on your neck as he pulled at your shorts, getting them over your ass before yanking them down your legs and throwing them aside. 

Laying back on the hard surface of the table you watched as he towered over you, his fingers on the zipper of his jeans as he tugged them and his underwear down. His dick sprang out and slapped his stomach as he gripped your ankles and in one smooth thrust filled you completely.

He set off at a bruising pace, fucking you as promised; hard and fast and rough. The table was shaking as much as your tits were, but god damn it you were rapidly climbing towards an intense orgasm.

And then Chris stopped.

“What? What the fuck?”

Chris held still and smirked;

“You can’t cum Babe, you said no bodily fluids in the kitchen”

“Chris… I swear to god…”

“God ain’t got nuthin to do with this”

“If you don’t keep fucking me right now…”

He circled his hips, grinning as he knew you were teetering on the edge of your orgasm as he could feel your body trembling around his dick. He ran one hand down your leg and gently brushed his thumb over your clit just a single time;

“What will you do, huh Babe?”

“Chris… please…” you whined, finally letting out a sigh of relief when he started to fuck you harder than ever, his thumb pressing circles against your clit, and within seconds you were coming so hard on his dick you were practically screaming out his name. 

With a grunt Chris paused in the middle of your orgasm, thrusting his hips forward and you could feel his dick twitching inside you as he pumped thick streams of cum deep into you. With a final shudder he pulled out and staggered back, slumping onto one of your chairs as you lay spent and prone on the table with your legs splayed wide open. Laying your arm across your eyes your chest was still heaving from the exertion of the thorough fucking you’d just had when Chris laughed;

“Hey Babe, might want to close your legs… you’re dripping bodily fluids on the table and floor”

Grabbing the dish towel that had been left on the table you threw it at him, smiling as he laughed and caught it before using it to wipe his dick off;

“CHRIS!”

He stood and hoicked his jeans and underwear up over his ass, leaving them unfastened as he walked over to you and tenderly wiped at your tender lips, doing his best to clean up the mess he’d been mostly responsible for making. When he was done he set it down on the floor before helping to pull you upright, standing between your spread legs as he smoothed his hands over your shoulders and down your arms;

“How about we share a shower then get to bed?”

Resting your head on his chest you hummed in compliance, letting him help you to your feet before you both went to the bathroom.

-

The shower together had been tender and loving. Caring hands smoothing away the aches of your earlier lovemaking, each tenderly washing the other’s naked body before stepping out and drying yourselves off.

Neither of you had bothered with dressing in bed clothes, instead you had opted to climb beneath the covers naked, curling up to Chris’s warm body. Within seconds you were asleep, your head resting on his chest.

Chris however was staring up at the ceiling, his mind running over what had happened. Surely he’d imagined it? Surely he must have misheard you.

Surely you hadn’t shouted out Sebastian’s name instead of his when you’d cum?

It was just his mind playing tricks on him, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Decisions, Even Bigger Surprises

**Chapter 14**

You had slept fitfully. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions and stress, and in the space of 2 weeks you had gone from someone who was socially isolated 23 hours a day and living in solitude, to having a live in boyfriend, a whole world of stress, and more visitors than you knew what to do with.

Chris had been sleeping peacefully when you woke, surprised to find him curled up on the far side of the bed. Pulling the covers over him you quietly left the room and set about making a pot of coffee, throwing some frozen pastries in the oven, and firing up your laptop. As you sipped the first of coffee’s you read through your emails, almost dropping the cup when you saw one in particular;

“...we are pleased to advise you that we will release the hold on your video as requested, on the proviso that your partner seeks medical testing within the next 7 days. All funds can be released and paid to your hosting service (if applicable) and all participants within the video as appropriate.

We thank you at this time for taking the appropriate action yourself and holding this entertainment from release whilst you sought the correct approvals.

Should you have any further questions please do not hesitate to contact us on the below numbers…”

You screamed, leaping up on the couch and jumping like a small child. The door to the bedroom opened suddenly and a very scared looking Chris stood in the hallway;

“WHAT? What happened? Are you ok?”

Jumping down from the couch you bounced over to Chris, throwing your arms around him;

“We had the approval for the video!”

He remained silent for a moment before blinking and clearing his throat;

“Oh… right… our video…”

Pulling back, you looked at him, confused;

“Are you ok?”

“Umm yeah, I guess” he glanced over at the counter; “Is there coffee?”

“Yeah sure, take a seat, I’ll get you some” Pouring a mug for him before setting it onto the table; “Are you ok?”

Rubbing his face, he sat quietly and nodded;

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep great. Lots going on, ya’ know?”

“Yeah, I know”

For the first time since Chris had been in your house there was an awkward silence, you not knowing what to say as you tapped at your mug with your fingernail. Finally, you found your voice;

“I thought we could go through the video of us, I can edit it to take out anything you want me to… I can blur out your face or I can remove the audio of when I say your name… or I don’t have to release it at all”

Chris didn’t look up, instead he picked at small burrs on the fabric of his sweatpants;

“Can I think about it, it’s just a lot to take in approximately 30 seconds after you’ve been woken up”

“Yeah sure”. 

-

Chris pushed through the doors of the Old Folks home, freshly completed application form in one hand and a small potted plant for Betty in the other. He’d been thinking about the video the pair of you had filmed. Overnight he’d become almost an anonymous celebrity when it had happened, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted that kind of attention. Scratching at his face he mused over that thought whilst he waited for the supervisor to appear at the front desk, wondering if he should grow a beard. A beard seemed to suit Sebastian, perhaps he could pull it off too.

“What is that handsome young man doing?”

At the sound of a familiar voice Chris turned and grinned when he saw Betty as he pushed her walker towards him.

“Betty, good to see you” he lifted his application form; “Took your advice and filled out the form”

“You’re such a good boy” she reached up and squished his cheeks in her hands, smiling at him like a grandma would before she called out;

“Hey Herb, Chris has brought back his form, you got time to interview him now?”

The supervisor had now reappeared and greeted Chris, nodding;

“I sure do Betty, if he doesn’t mind me doing it whilst I have my lunch” he smiled at Chris; “We’re so short staffed I gotta multitask… you got a few minutes?”

Nodding Chris smiled;

“Absolutely”

The two men sat in the main canteen area where residents and staff would eat their meals side by side, and Herb explained how the center wasn’t run as a ‘us and them’, instead the staff would work alongside the residents, helping them and it was like a family. With regards to pay Chris would be classed as a contractor and must work out his own taxes etc, Herb explained that for many staff this was either a side-gig or they had side-gigs.

At that note Chris felt a weight lift off his chest, at least he could finally tell you that you could release the video, hell having a nest egg of a few thousand would certainly help. Hell, he could even look at getting his own car, so he didn’t have to keep taking the bus everywhere. Trying to zone back into what Herb was saying, Chris furrowed his brow as he listened to his now supervisor explain about background checks, but as long as everything was declared - which it was on Chris’s application form - he didn’t see any issue with starting in a weeks’ time.

-

Chris left the old folk’s home with a spring in his step. The sun was shining and as he strolled down the sidewalk, he considered his next move and where to go next. There was one place he definitely should go, and soon he was on the next bus heading downtown.

-

Sebastian’s office seemed more welcoming on a bright day, the dappled sunlight making the neighbourhood seem even more beautiful. With a spring in his step Chris took the flight of stairs up to Sebastian’s office two at a time with ease, landing on the balls of his feet at the top like a graceful alley cat before trotting along the corridor to the vintage painted door, the traditional gold lettering on the obscured glass looking like something out of an old time movie.

“Hey Doris” Chris greeted the elderly secretary with a smile.

“Don’t you Hey me lover boy, all you young’uns coming in here sweet talking me or trying to, Officer Stan will be with you shortly”

Sitting down Chris smiled to himself, not paying much mind to Doris as she filed papers in the overflowing cabinets, cursing under her breath each time the phone rang. Eventually the door to Sebastian’s office opened, a middle-aged guy stepping out and nodding, nonchalantly tapping the paperwork he was holding;

“Yeah yeah, I know the drill, report in, don’t get caught doing drugs…”

“Don’t DO drugs Robert”

“Yeah yeah”

The guy with the goatee left the office, Sebastian finally noticing Chris and a smile spreading over his face;

“Chris… good to see you man”

Holding out his hand Chris shook it, returning Sebastian’s smile;

“I’ve got some good news Sebastian”

“Please, call me Seb. C’mon into my office” 

Chris followed, closing the door behind them as there were things he didn’t want Doris hearing.

“Hey, you want a soda?” Seb asked, opening a small fridge that sat under a table that was piled high with files seemingly bursting with paperwork.

“Sure, whatever you got is good”

Handing him an Orange Crush before nodding towards one of the old chairs that sat in front of his desk;

“So, what do I owe this surprise visit for?”

Chris settled opposite Seb, resting his elbows on his knees, the soda perched between his fingertips;

“Well, I got a whole lotta news”

“A job?”

“Among other things” Chris reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a business card that Herb had given him;

“This will be my Boss all being well. He’s gonna call you for a reference”

Seb took the card, taking a shot of it on his phone before handing it back to Chris;

“And the other things?”

“Well the MA Pornography Licencing Board have released the video, so that will be a second income”

Seb choked on his drink, spraying cola down his shirt;

“Porn?”

Resting his can on Seb’s desk, Chris leant forwards;

“You do realise you outed yourself last night, right? There’s no need to play dumb...”

“I… I… Shit” Seb leant back and let out a deep breath; “Fuck…”

“In fact, it would seem that my girlfriend has a thing for you too”

Seb’s head snapped back so fast Chris was surprised he didn’t snap a vertebra;

“What?”

Standing, Chris slowly paced the room;

“You see, when I was fucking her last night, and when she was really into it, she fucking shouted out _your_ name when he came”

Seb sat in the chair, half poised as if to get up, his jaw wide but lost for words;

“So, tell me _Officer Stan_ , what the fuck should I do about this… because it would seem you have a bit of an obsession with her, and she can’t get you off her fucking mind…”

Chris leaned against the window that overlooked the neighbourhood, crossing his legs and arms as he waited for Seb to answer. 

Seb stood, his face a delightful shade of crimson as he tried to find the right words;

“Chris, I’m sorry. I...I… should have told you the first time you came into my office that I had watched you and her the night before…” he raked his hands through his hair as he stood in front of Chris; “I have been a fan of hers for a couple of years… with my work and life it’s hard to find a relationship that fits, so yeah I get lonely and… and she was this online presence that performed once a week…”

“So, what does that mean now? Now that you’ve met her - and me - in real life, you want her?”

Seb stood directly in front of Chris;

“Not just her”

Chris’s mind took a moment to catch up;

“What…? Oh…”

Seb’s face was inches from his own, the air tense. Chris’s eyes were drawn to how pink and full Seb’s lips were. He had never… it wasn’t his thing… but…but… Chris felt his body moving, closing the gap between them.

Their lips met. Every synapse in Chris’s mind was screaming at him at once, yet they were screaming as loud to do it as they were to stop. 

One phrase eventually shouted the loudest, and it summarized the entire situation; 

Oh Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing the air

**Chapter 15**

The kiss ended tenderly, Chris resting his forehead against Seb’s, muttering just a single word;

“Fuck…”

For the briefest of moments it was as if this was completely normal, but then Chris stood back, raking his hand through his short hair;

“I gotta… i gotta g…”

His words were abruptly cut short by the sounds of something metal - and heavy - scraping across the floor in the waiting area, and a shadow crossing the opaque class in the door; 

“What the fuck?”

Seb cleared his throat and strode across the room, banging his fist on the door;

“Doris? DORIS!”

The muffled reply came seconds later;

“Sorry Officer Stan, i needed to reset the internet”

Chris couldn’t believe his eyes - or ears for that matter - and looked at Seb with a look of bemusement on his face. Seb however raked his hand over his face and groaned;

“Doris powerlifts”

Chris blinked a couple of times;

“She… She does WHAT?”

“She powerlifts. Her son is a personal trainer, and when she took the job here a few years ago she wanted him to help her get fit, you know, because we’re around criminals all day”

“Riiiiight…”

“Anyway, she ended up powerlifting. She can bench press 200lbs”

Chris took a deep breath;

“So Jessica Fletcher out there just heaved the filing cabinet across the door why?”

“The modem is behind it. It crashes occasionally. She gets fed up waiting for me to do it so she takes it upon herself to haul the filing cabinet out of the way…”

“Blocking your door”

“... which blocks my door” Seb signed and sat on one of the chairs; “Chris. Chris… Sit, talk. I get that right now you want to run, but we are stuck here for at least 15 minutes whilst Doris fiddles with the cables and waits for the modem to reset, so we may as well talk”

Chris looked from the door to the chair and back again before letting out a sigh;

“So there isn’t even a fire escape?”

“Nope”

“Isn’t that against fire code or something?”

Seb laughed, a fully genuine belly laugh. It set Chris off, and soon the two men were laughing uncontrollably, more out of the absurdity of the situation they now found themselves in. Finally Seb cleared his throat and pointed to the spare chair;

“Chris, just sit. Let me go first”

Dragging himself across the room, Chris reluctantly slunk into the chair, fidgeting and tapping one foot on the floor as Seb started to talk.

“Look… you’re gonna overthink this. I can tell you already are. I’m bi. But i’ve never been ‘with’ a guy. Because i’m fucking scared. Because the one time i got the guts to go on a date with a guy, he wanted more than i was ready to give… or take…”

Chris sat in silence, his attention slowly being drawn to Seb’s face as he spoke, listening with increasing interest as he continued;

“... and i know you’ve got a girlfriend. I’m not asking for a relationship or anything romantic, but if this is a friendship we could explore beyond Officer / client… i think we’re quite similar…”

Chris coughed, his throat dry as he finally found his voice;

“Okay… so right up until that moment” he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the spot near the window; “I had never even touched another man sexually”

“Sexually?” Seb smirked and raised an eyebrow, to which Chris scowled at him and continued regardless.

“Romantically… whatever. I spent 5 years in prison, i got into countless fights, but i never fucking sucked someone’s dick or became someone’s bitch. I stayed out of the groups. I don’t want a dick up my ass…”

“Me neither…”

“And i’ve never even touched a dick apart from my own” he took a deep breath; “And i don’t want to fuck up things at home. I spent years being a fuck up, cheating on girls with other girls. I don’t want to be a cheater now...”

“I understand”

“... but friends are in short supply”

Sebs head snapped up, a look of hope in his face;

“So…”

“So we catch a beer, watch a couple of games or sumthin’” Chris suggested. 

“I don’t wanna come between you and your girl…”

Chris let out a low laugh;

“Too late for that dude. She fuckin’ said your name as she came last night when i was fucking her. Think she has a bit of a thing for you”

“WHAT?!” Seb’s eyes went wide; “I mean, i watched her show last night, left a couple of comments…” he fiddled with his fingernails before looking back to Chris; “She said my name?”

Chris shrugged;

“What can i say, i guess you’ve made a bit of an impact on both of us”

Before either man could say anything else, the ear splitting sound of the filing cabinet scraping across the floor drew their attention away from the conversation.

“I guess Doris has fixed the internet” Seb said, mainly to himself as he stood and held a hand out to Chris.

Taking it, Chris stood, before quickly shoving his hands in his pockets and started towards the door.

“Chris…” Seb called out his name as he turned back; “Don’t over think it”

Shaking his head Chris smiled;

“I think we’ll both be overthinking it for a while Seb”

“You’re right. But how about we catch a beer and a game together? Friday night?”

“Sure, that’ll be good. Just tell me where and when”

“You pick. You mentioned at your place you didn’t go back to your old haunts, you pick and let me know”

Both at the door they stood facing each other for a moment, before as they thought the same thing, they hugged before parting;

“I’ll see you friday”

“That you will Dude, that you will”

-

The sound of the key in the door made you look up from your laptop, quickly remembering to save your work and you smiled as Chris entered your little home;

“Hey you… you’ve been gone a while. Everything go ok?”

Pausing as he was about to pull the key out of the lock he blinked a couple of times, as if surprised by your words before clearing his throat and smiling;

“Yeah, good. The interview at the old folks home went great, they want me to start next week”

Squealing with joy you leapt from your chair and rushed to Chris, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you kissed him;

“OH MY GOD! That’s amazing”

“And i’ve been thinking about our video” Pulling back you looked at him, eager to hear what he had decided; “I think we should release it. I mean, the money would be fucking awesome… i could buy a car, i could take you out for dinner; hell, take you out shopping and on a proper date. A grown up date. The last date i took a girl on was in a stolen car to a Taco Bell drive thru”

“I’d like that. Not the Taco Bell part… we could probably stretch to somewhere like Panera Bread” you grinned at him as he leant down and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Only the best carbs for my girl” he glanced at the laptop that sat on the kitchen table; “You been working all day?”

Nodding, you slipped out of his arms and took his hand, pulling him to the table before you sat down and turned the screen so he could see;

“I’ve been editing the video. I didn’t know if you were going to say yes or not, but seeing as the deadline to either refund or upload is tonight, i wanted to be prepared in case you were going to say yes”

Pulling the other chair out Chris sat and pointed to the screen and the editing software you had been working on;

“So what did you change?”

“I did two versions; the first i simply silenced the parts where i said your name…”

“Okay…”

“Well i go by a stage name anyway, so i figured if you did want to do this, then you would need a stage name too. It just helps weed out any crazies” you pulled up a section of the video where Chris’s body could be seen; “I also edited out your tattoo’s. Again, to protect your identity”

“So that’s the two versions?”

“No, blurred tattoo’s and ‘Chris’ taken out is one. The second i actually blurred your face too”

“Well… you don’t really see my face that much, do you?”

“Not really, but i wanted to give you that option. The videos with blurred out faces tend not to get as many repeat views, and so advertising revenue isn’t as high”

“Well lets go with Option one then”

“Great” you pulled a small stack of papers out of the ever growing pile that seemed to take up half of the table; “This… this is our contract”

“Contract?”

“Yes. So everything is above board. You can become my employee and it means i sort out taxes etc. Any video you are in you get 40% of the takings”

“So you get 60%?”

“No, i also get 40%, and 20% goes into a holding account under the business to cover costs, incidentals etcetera. This gets reconciled every three months, and any overages beyond expenditure go into a separate account, which then gets paid once a year in the form of a bonus”

Chris sat back;

“Wow, you really know what you are doing”

“I’ve been doing this for almost 5 years now. I want this to be above board because i think this could be good for you. And with this new job at the Old Folks home, it will mean you can still do that because i can assure you, sitting around the house all day and only working two days a week without a hobby will make you go crazy”

“No no, i don’t doubt you. This is fucking awesome”

“I just need you to sign here…” you pointed to the last page of the contract; “Because we have approximately 12 minutes to upload the video before we need to start refunding people”

“Fuck yes, gimme the pen. Go go go! Upload!” 

Chris laughed as he signed before sitting back and watching as you did your geek squad thing, tapping away at the keys and selecting the right programs. He could do this. It was a proper new start. New girlfriend, new home, new jobs, new boyfriend…

Wait. Friend. Seb was a friend, right? That’s all Chris wanted he assured himself silently, wasn’t it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the old Chris

**Chapter 16**

You sat at the table on your laptop as Chris made dinner, moving around the small kitchen. He’d insisted he wanted to do an equal share around the house, especially whilst he was still waiting to start his new job at the old folks home. So after spending a very pleasant morning making out on the couch as the Food Network played in the background, Chris finally saw something he wanted to make. 

Which was how you found yourself trying not to interrupt as he rewound and replayed the episode of The Pioneer Woman on the ipad (which you had thoroughly disinfected before it came into the kitchen) as he cooked the pasta and made the sauce for a creamy spaghetti dish that sounded amazing.

He served up and proudly set the dishes onto the table;

“Buon Appetito!”

Digging in the meal was delicious, and you couldn’t help the surprise that showed on your face which amused Chris greatly;

“You know, I do come from an Italian family; I know how to make pasta. I just needed a little guidance to get me up to scratch”

Smiling you swirled spaghetti around your fork;

“Chris, I know. It’s just sometimes this doesn’t seem real. That I’ll wake up some day and you won’t be here” you poked at your dinner with your fork, suddenly feeling your chest tighten with emotion. Chris set his cutlery down and moved around the table, kneeling at your side;

“It’s real. I’m here. You were what kept me sane inside, your letters were the hope that there was still a friendly face waiting for me when I got out”

He cupped your face in the palm of his hand, rubbing your cheek with his thumb before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to your lips;

“Now eat your pasta. We don’t waste pasta”

Wiping away the stray tear that had run down your cheek you laughed;

“Yes Sir”

Chris settled back in his seat and grinned;

“Mmmm, Sir. I like that”

Twirling the sagged spaghetti around your fork again you looked up at him and smirked;

“Later, let me finish the spaghetti, Sir”

-

You’d finished dinner and had at least made an effort to clean up afterwards, but your plans were thwarted as Chris wrapped his arms around your waist and had nibbled at your earlobe, muttering the dirtiest things to you. It hadn’t taken much convincing to be dragged to the bedroom where he’d settled you down on the bed and stripped you, his face between your thighs as he found his own dessert.

After two intense orgasms you cried mercy and pulled him up the bed, getting him to sit up against the pillows as you helped to strip him of his clothes. His dick was already rock hard and you happily sank down onto him with a contented sigh, gently rocking back and forth as you enjoyed gentle lovemaking.

His large hands were cupping your ass as he gently traced the rim of your asshole with his finger;

“One day I’m gonna fuck this ass”

Rocking back and forth you grinned, angling your hips a little so he pressed a little harder with his finger;

“You promise?”

“Babe, for you; anything. But you’ll have to get ready for me, I’m bigger than a finger”

“Oh I know Sir. In fact, this week’s show is buttplugs…”

“This Friday?” Chris asked and you nodded in reply; “Damn, I was gonna go for a beer with Seb”

“Seb? Sebastian ‘Seb’?”

“Yeah. Is that ok?”

You stopped your movements;

“Of course its ok. Sebastian seems like a nice guy… and ya’ know, more than likely will keep you on the right side of the law too”

“So I go out with Seb whilst you’re filming your show? You’re ok with that? You don’t want me to stay and we do a couple thing?”

Running your fingernails down Chris’s chest you smiled;

“No, its fine. Plus, I have already told the sponsors of this week’s toys the script I plan on using for the show. Next week is freeform so we can do something then…”

Chris smiled at you, tenderly cupping your breast before pinching your nipple and making you giggle. As you shifted you felt him slip out of you - he’d gone soft - so you took the opportunity to do something you hadn’t done that much with Chris. 

Scooting down the bed you grinned at him as you settled between his legs, taking his dick in your mouth as you sucked gently on the sensitive head. Your hand stroked his thick thighs and you felt him start to harden again. Working your mouth and hands together soon had him as hard as a rock, his hands resting on the top of your hair as his head fell back and his mouth open;

“Holy fuck… you’re fuckin’ skilled with that mouth… fuck… seriously you should give lessons or sumthin’, Babe, I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that…”

At his words you doubled your efforts, working your tongue over the sensitive frenulum, sucking and tonguing him until one leg was shaking and his chest was heaving from holding back. Quickly pulling off you spoke;

“Just let go Chris… I want it…”

Immediately sucking his dick back into your mouth Chris groaned above you, uttering a string of curses as his cum flooded over your tongue. Swallowing what you could, some still escaped as he pumped rope after rope of his salty bitter cream into your throat until with one last moan he shuddered, and you knew he was finished. Pulling off him you gently rested his hypersensitive cock between his thighs, before reaching over him to the nightstand where you kept a bottle of water.

Taking a long drink from it you grinned at Chris, watching as he moved his finger to the corner of your mouth, swiping at a glob of cum and offered it to you. Wrapping your lips around his finger you sucked softly, before letting it go with an audible pop;

“Thank you Sir”

His eyelids were already sagging, but a happy smile spread over his face as he pulled you up into his warm arms, falling asleep naked and content.

-

Friday night came around quickly and you went through your usual routine; hair, makeup, skimpy outfit. Chris was unusually quiet, standing in front of his part of the shared closet, hands on his hips as he stared at the options;

“What am I meant to wear?” he asked

Pausing with the mascara wand you set it down and turned on the low stool you were sat on in front of your mirror, smiling at his nervousness;

“Whatever you feel like. Where are you going?”

“That sports bar over on 4th”

“Oh just keep it casual then. Jeans and a tee” you turned back to the mirror; “They’re pro Bruins there too”

“Yeah?” Chris asked as he pulled on a plain white t-shirt before linking a bright red canvas belt through the loops of his jeans;

“In that case I’ll wear this”

He pulled a Bruins cap on and grinned, and for the first time you saw the mischievous Chris you had known from before he was sent to prison. Finishing up your makeup you walked to him, swaying your hips from the heeled boots you were wearing;

“You look like trouble in that Christopher”

Wrapping his hands around you he cupped your ass and pulled you close;

“I’m your trouble”

Jabbing a finger playfully at his chest you grinned;

“I’m going to have words with Sebastian to make sure you stay out of trouble”

“You gonna speak to him dressed in that?”

“I’ll put on a robe” you grinned at him as you stretched away from his arms to grab the short silk robe that hung on the back of the closet door and put it on. Just at that moment the doorbell chimed.

“That’ll be Seb” Chris smiled as he left you standing in the bedroom to eagerly answered the door. Smiling at the floor you slowly made your way on your high heels to greet his guest, leaning against the doorpost as you watched them greet each other before turning to you.

“You two gonna behave yourselves?”

Looking fake shocked Chris indignantly put his hand on his chest;

“Who me?”

Leaving your spot, you walked over to him and grinned;

“Yes you” before turning to Sebastian; “And you”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you look like the kind of guy whose angelic face used to get him out of all sorts of trouble”

“Me? My honour is tarnished” Sebastian grinned and pulled a small bunch of gas station flowers from behind his back; “For you, for stealing your boyfriend for the night”

Taking them you smiled;

“Oh, you didn’t need to do this Sebastian” smiling at the bright tulips that sat in the gaudy cellophane; “I’ll get these in water before I go on air”

As Chris was pulling his zipped hoodie on Sebastian rubbed at the back of his neck;

“Oh you’re… you’re working tonight”

“Dude, you outed yourself to us when you came for dinner” you said with a smile; “Yeah I’m working tonight… you’ll just have to catch the download tomorrow”

“When I get home more like” Sebastian said with a wink

Chris laughed at his friend before tugging on his arm;

“C’mon, let’s go”

“Yeah yeah ok” 

Sebastian laughed as the two men made their way towards the door. Catching up with them you put your hand on Chris’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips;

“Have fun”

“You too Babe, enjoy the buttplugs”

“That’s what’s on the menu tonight?” Sebastian fake groaned as you laughed; “Damn”

“C’mon Seb. I haven’t had a properly pulled pint of Sam Adams in over five years”

The two men laughed and joked as they descended the steps to your house, and you watched them go, your mind going to places it shouldn’t. Thank god Sebastian was going with Chris, you hated to think of other women pawing at him, at least you could trust him with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it is presumed that Chris has 'caught' the reader up on any conversations he'd had with Seb about the reader doing porn, but the kiss Chris & Seb shared had not been mentioned and still very much a secret between the two guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night drinks, Friday night kinks

**Chapter 17**

Finishing up the broadcast you tapped the screen on the ipad, making triple sure you had disconnected the live feed before going about the task of cleaning up. The show had been fun, the comments coming in had been friendly and your viewers had complimented you on the way you had handled the ‘Boyfriend’ video, making you feel back at home again in front of the camera. Just to be doubly safe you pulled the cable out of the back of the webcam, before powering down the ipad. Stashing your ‘costume’ in the laundry basket you made your way to the bathroom to clean up.

-

Chris and Seb sat at the bar talking over their 3rd beer, Seb giving Chris a run down of the most ridiculous things he’d ever come across as a parole officer. The tale of the parolee and the dead racoon was a particular favourite, Chris laughing so much he fell off his bar stool only for Seb to shoot out an arm and catch him. Pulling him up they were both giggling;

“Seriously man, you’ve had like 3 beers” Seb laughed as Chris settled back on his barstool.

“I know man, I’m outta practice” he turned to the bartender holding up 2 fingers; “Two double jacks over here”

“Hey man, I gotta drive home”

Slapping his hand on Seb’s shoulder Chris smiled at him;

“Nah, you’ve already had too much to drive, it’s the couch at my place tonight”

“Dude…”

“... so you may as well loosen up a little”

Seb shook his head in mock disappointment;

“I can see now how you got into so much trouble when you were younger”

Chris feigned surprise and offence;

“Me? A troublemaker? My honour is bruised”

Setting the two large shots of Jack Daniels in front of the men the bartender Chris handed Seb one of the glasses;

“A toast”

“To what?”

“I dunno. New friendships. New jobs” he paused for a second; “Hot girlfriends?” he lifted to glass to his mouth; “or whatever…”

Downing the shot as Seb did the same, the mood between them changed. The air seemed charged with electricity and as much as they tried to make conversation for the following fifteen minutes, they both lost their train of thought mid-sentence. Eventually Chris signalled to the bartender for the check, both men throwing more than enough notes onto the bar before sliding off their seats like ungainly baby giraffes. 

Stumbling out of the bar onto the sidewalk, the two men were giggling again as they started towards your home, talking about mindless rubbish as they made their way back. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Chris tapped out a message that they’d be back soon. Within seconds it chimed with your reply, opening the message Chris let out a grunt;

“Fuck”

“What? What?!”

Not paying any mind to personal space or privacy, Seb looked over Chris’s shoulder and uttered the same response;

“Fuck”

You’d taken a shot laying on your bed, your phone above your head and the shot was full body from your tits to your knees, a lace bralette and tiny panties barely covering you.

“Shit Chris, you are one lucky guy”

Chris tapped the video call button, watching as the screen connected and rang, your face coming on screen, smiling when you saw him;

“Hey you”

“Looking good babe”

On your phone you watched as Chris walked slowly, before pausing and another face appearing over his shoulder;

“Sebastian!” instinctively you flung your free arm over your breasts; “Chris! What…?”

“Oh yeah, this miscreant will be spending the night with us”

“With? Us?”

“On our couch” the two men giggled as Chris spoke; “We’ve both had a leeeettle too much to drink, I’m not letting Seb drive home”

Slapping your hand over your face you groaned. You had no idea what was going to happen, but the hopeful fuckfest from Chris didn’t look like it was on the cards;

“Okay, yeah no worries. I’m gonna get changed, see you soon”

Disconnecting you lay splayed on the bed, a feeling of being defeated sinking into your bones. Finally you pushed yourself up and stripped out of the lacy underwear, instead pulling on a pair of cotton panties and an old tee. Sighing you moved around the room considering your hair and makeup when you could hear a strange scratching at your front door. Grabbing the baseball bat that was still tucked down the side of the console table in the hallway, you snuck towards the door barefooted, and just as you peered through the peephole you heard the distinctive sound of two grown men drunkenly giggling the other side of the door.

“Dude, get it in the slot”

“I’m tryin’”

“Hey if you have this much trouble with getting something in a slot, your girl is gonna be pissed”

“I’ll fucken’ show you getting things in slots, I’ll make you fucken’ watch how it’s done”

Rolling your eyes you pulled the door open, resting the bat on the floor as you stared at the two men who were suddenly looking very sheepish on your doorstep.

“Busted” Sebastian muttered under his breath as Chris opened his arms wide and engulfed you into a bear hug, lifting you and burying his face in your breasts;

“Oh god I missed you”

Laughing you playfully tapped his shoulder before he set you down on the counter and kissed you before the noise of Sebastian trying to lock the front door pulled your attention away from Chris;

“Just flip the latch Sebastian”

Chris pulled away from you and you watched as he rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of bourbon and a glass;

“Babe, we need to get you drunk. Me and Seb…” he pointed between the two of them; “We’ve had like five, six, no five drinks, and we’re like the perfect amount of drunk. You need to be at the same level of drunk”

You laughed as he handed you a shot and you muttered to yourself;

“Whatever…” downing the harsh amber liquid and letting out a roar as it burned at your throat;

“Ok, gimme another then you can regale me of what you two have been up to whilst I nurse a third”

The two guys settled on the couch, legs splayed and dumb happy smiles on their faces as they watched you down another shot and pour the third as promised, sipping it as Chris played out their evenings events. Ten minutes later the third shot was gone, setting the glass on the side you swung your hips as you crossed the room, straddling Chris’s lap and kissing him deeply as you ground down onto him. Finally pulling away for air Chris cursed;

“Fuck, your tongue is so fucking amazing Babe” he turned to Sebastian; “She’s fucking gifted”

Sebastian smirked;

“Well, where’s my kiss then?”

Even through the bourbon his request sobered you, making you pause, but what you weren’t expecting was for Chris to wrap his hand around the back of Sebastian’s neck and pull him to his lips, kissing him deeply all the while you were sat on his lap. Watching with your jaw agape you could feel your pussy getting wet, Chris and Sebastian pulling apart and both grinning at you before finally Chris spoke;

“Oh, did you mean her?” hooking his thumb playfully at you.

“Either’s good” Sebastian smirked as he shifted his hips, the bulge in his jeans now as obvious as Chris’s was beneath you.

Chris turned to you and kissed you again before speaking, his voice low and rough;

“Did you want to kiss Seb babe? Would that turn you on?”

He pulled at your tee and leaned back, looking at the crotch of your panties before running his thumb over the visible wet patch. 

“Nice. Hey Seb, look how wet you’ve made my girl...”

Sebastian leaned over and smirked when he saw the damp patch on your panties, before leaning back and tapping his lap;

“How about you have a change of seats?”

Before you could answer Chris was lifting you off of him with ease and setting you down on Sebastian’s lap, a new pair of arms holding your waist tight as you settled comfortably. He brought a hand gently up to your cheek, cupping it and pulling you down to his lips, the kiss tender at first before he nipped at your bottom lip and you instinctively opened to him. 

The kiss was deep and passionate, and when you finally pulled away your lips were kiss bruised and his so pink and sinfully pouty. 

“Fuck… your mouth is fucking amazing”

It was only then that Chris spoke up;

“That it is Seb, you should feel her mouth on your dick, god, I have to fucking think of baseball just to not blow my load within the first thirty seconds”

You whimpered. You couldn’t help it, but at Chris’s not-quite-serious suggestion, you felt your stomach clench and a fresh flood of arousal soak your panties. Chris reached over and cupped your cheek;

“Do you want that Babe? You want to suck Seb’s dick? Will you do that for me? For us?”

Looking from Chris to Sebastian and back again you felt your head nodding before your brain could catch up, your body moving of its own accord as you slipped to the floor between Sebastian’s legs.

With your fingers poised on the zipper of his jeans you looked up and the sight almost made you cum right there. Sebastian already looked completely wrecked, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth before he reached over and stroked your cheek;

“That’s it, be a good girl for us…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's company

**Chapter 18.**

There were a million and one things that should have been going through your mind at that very moment. However not one of them was even getting the benefit of a single synapse because you were knelt between Sebastian’s thighs, your hands resting on his fly as you palmed the sizeable bulge they contained. 

He looked absolutely wrecked, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes dark with desire. The briefest of glance in Chris’s direction and he looked just as into the whole situation, a delicious smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watched you and gave you the slightest of nods. Returning your attention to Sebastian, you skilfully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, the firm bulge of his tented jersey underwear immediately filling the deep v as his zipper opened. A dark spot against the fabric showed just how aroused he was, and you couldn’t help but to place the palm of your hand over him; feeling the heat of his arousal the second you touched him. He groaned at your touch, before lifting his hips so you could tug his jeans down. 

You nuzzled at the jersey fabric, the hot hardness beneath rubbing against your face and he smelt distinctly male; of his aftershave and laundry detergent, and the underlying scent of male arousal. You had waited long enough, curling your fingers over the elastic of Sebastian’s underwear you pulled them to his ankles along with his jeans. 

Sebastian’s dick was thick. There was no other word for it. He wasn’t the longest you’d ever seen, and that wasn’t actually that many in the grand scheme of things, but as you wrapped one hand around his girth, your fingers and thumb didn’t meet. The world seemed to have closed in, and in that moment it was just you and Sebastian. Leaning forwards you gently took his tip into your mouth, hot and salty against your tongue as your lips stretched around the smooth bulbous crown, you willed your mouth to produce more saliva so you could lubricate your lips as they were stretched so tight.

“Fuck…” Sebastian muttered, his head falling back against the soft cushions of the couch as his hand came to rest on your head as he fought the urge to buck his hips up and push more of himself into the welcoming wet heat of your mouth.

You closed your eyes, moving your head up and down so you could take a little more of him, your tongue doing its best to massage the wide vein that ran along the underneath of his dick, but with so little room in your mouth you simply applied more pressure. Finally pulling off him you spat on your hand and wrapped both around his dick, returning your mouth to its rightful place before you started to work him fast and hard. Your mouth providing more suction than a vacuum, your lubricated hands working up and down his shaft to meet where your lips could reach. Each time you pulled back up you would swirl your tongue over his tip, tasting his precum, spitting a little more out to make it easier for you to slide your hands over his aching flesh. 

A litany of curses started to spew from Sebastian’s mouth, making you look up and meet his gaze;

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum…”

You quickly pulled off, one hand still wrapped around his dick whilst the other tugged the loose t-shirt you were wearing up until your naked breasts were exposed, yanking the fabric over your head as you pumped his dick. Within seconds he started to spurt thick white ropes over your tits, crying out with a moan that filled your senses and made you dripping wet; there was nothing sexier than the sound of a man moaning during sex - of any kind. 

You sat back on your haunches, out of breath and a little dazed, the cum on your skin cooling in the late evening air. Your attention moved to Chris who was still sitting on the couch next to Sebastian, his eyes glazed and his hand down his pants, squeezing his dick whilst he looked you up and down;

“Babe… that was…”

“Fucking amazing” Sebastian cut in, his dick laying limp on his thigh.

“Yeah… and hot as hell…” Chris leant forwards and rubbed his thumb over your swollen lips before you sucked it into your mouth; “Now… you got another go in you Babe?”

Letting go of Chris’s thumb with a loud pop, you grabbed your t-shirt and wiped Sebastian’s cum from your chest before you went to move, only for his hand to stop you as it rested on your shoulder;

“Please… let me... I wanna give it a go…” he glanced at Chris; “If you’re ok with that?”

Chris bit his lip, thinking it over before nodding once;

“She’s an amazing teacher”

Sebastian let out a self-depreciating laugh;

“Good, because I’ve never done this before”

You shifted on the floor, pushing the coffee table away to make room for both you and Sebastian as he awkwardly stood and pulled his clothing up his legs, leaving his underwear loose around his waist and his jeans unfastened and settled on his knees beside you.

Both looking to Chris he stared back at you, a look on his face as if he had just won the lottery. Winking at him you turned your attention back to your student;

“So; you gotta relax. Work up some saliva in your mouth whilst you strip your lover”

You watched as he raised his hands to Chris’s jeans and how they shook with nerves. Thankfully Chris has already popped the button and lowered the zipper to allow his own hand to gain access, so with a gentle tug of the fabric his jeans were soon pooled at his ankles, his jersey boxers tented obscenely and Sebastian’s eyes went wide.

“Like I said; Relax. Seeing a dick up close for the first time is always daunting. Its gonna look huge…”

“Babe, I am huge” Chris cut in and you shot him a playful glare to get him to shut up.

“... its gonna look huge because you’re at a different angle. Looking down on a dick will always make it seem smaller”

Sebastian laughed;

“I wish I’d known that when I had taken some dick pics”

Shaking your head, you laughed quietly before reaching up to join Sebastian’s fingers on Chris’s underwear;

“Anyway, get your lover naked” 

Pulling his underwear down his dick sprang up and slapped his stomach, the smooth upwards curve you loved as it hit all the right places inside you making it look comically huge;

“Run your hands over his thighs, it helps him relax and will help calm you”

You watched as Sebastian massaged Chris’s thighs, and for the first time you really noticed how meaty Chris’s thighs were. With each pass of his hands Sebastian got closer and closer to the prize, and without prompting he finally gently took hold of Chris’s dick. Both men gasped at his touch and seemingly froze.

“So, use your other hand to gently caress the balls, you can use the hand on his dick to hold it up and out of the way....” Sebastian seemed to shuffle forwards, and before you could give any further instruction his lips were pressed against the thick vein that ran along the underside of Chris’s dick, pressing feather light kisses to his hot flesh. Resting your hand on Sebastian’s neck, you cooed out gentle praise as you instructed him to take the tip of the dick into his mouth when he was ready, watching in awe as he not only did as instructed, but swallowed a good three inches at first go. 

“FUCK” Chris cursed, his eyes screwed shut and his hands flying to Sebastian’s head; “Fuck that’s good”

Sebastian almost purred from the praise, and you could immediately tell he had a praise-kink. Stroking the back of his neck, you changed your approach and softened your voice;

“You’re doing so well Sebastian… open your eyes and look at Chris… look at how wrecked you’re making him…”

“Fuck Babe, Seb… fuck… You two…”

“Don’t forget to pay attention to the balls…” you coaxed, but it was getting to the point where Sebastian wasn’t needing instruction, and you watched as he pulled off Chris’s aching dick and carefully tongued his balls.

“Babe, you get in here too…”

Sebastian shifted slightly to the side and made room as you leant forwards and gently ran your tongue over one side of Chris’s sac, Sebastian doing the other, your tongues just slightly brushing against each other’s. Instinctively you reached up for Chris’s shaft only to find another hand already there, wrapping your fingers over the top and joining the efforts to pump Chris to completion. The groans above you told you he wouldn’t last much longer, and with a guttural cry you felt the hot splash of his come as it hit your back and sprayed between you and Sebastian. With a squeak of surprise Sebastian fell back before scrambling back to his knees, leaning forwards just in time to catch the final spurt in his mouth. 

Sitting back, you watched as Chris lay his head back against the couch as Sebastian turned and rested his head against the seat cushions, both men panting and short of breath. You felt something start to drip down your back from your shoulder and immediately knew what it was, grabbing your t-shirt and doing your best to wipe it from your skin. Getting to your feet you stood and watched the two men in silence before slipping away, you needed another drink and it needed to be a strong one.

-

The bright sunlight streaming in the window from between the crack in the blind had you groaning and pulling the covers up over your face, before your bedfellow shifted, groaned and tensed, before the distinctive sound of him breaking wind could be heard and the stomach churning stench that men seemingly produced after drinking too much strong beer filled your nostrils and you threw the duvet back as you gasped for air. 

Glancing over you saw Chris lying flat on his back, where he snuffled and scratched at his bare chest with his fingers before grunting and rolling onto his front. The snores that followed almost immediately told you he would be asleep for a good while yet. 

Slipping out of bed you pulled on your silk robe before quietly leaving the room, a quick glance over to the couch told you that Sebastian was still at your place, his own quiet snores coming from his lips. He too paused mid snore and you saw him tense and break wind with a long whistle. Wrinkling your nose at the thought of having two of them stinking your small cottage out, you snuck over to the window behind the couch and opened it, the waft of fresh warm spring air a welcome relief. Glancing at Sebastian as he slept you realised he was sleeping in just his underwear. His chest was bare, and you took a moment to gratuitously take in how toned and tanned his skin was. With just a light dusting of hair over his body there didn’t seem to be a tattoo or blemish in sight, and as your eyes travelled down his stomach you saw a defined six-pack and your mouth watered. You knew deep down it was because he was probably dehydrated from the alcohol the night before, but it didn’t mean you couldn’t appreciate the sight. He shifted once more and you quietly snuck away to the kitchen, filling the large coffee machine and setting it to drip through before you took your chance at using a clean bathroom before either of the men in the house decided to stink it out.

It was after all an important day and you felt you needed to make an extra effort; it was the day you and Chris were going to your doctor’s office to be tested. As you set the shower onto steam and warm up you thought over the previous evening’s activities… it would probably be worth Sebastian getting tested too… you had a feeling the previous night wasn’t going to be a one off.

In your bedroom Chris was awake. The sound of the shower starting nagged at the corner of his mind, making him wonder who it was; you or Seb.

Seb. Through the fog of his hangover Chris thought back to the night before. Drinking with Seb. Kissing Seb. Having his dick sucked by…

His stomach churned.

Another man sucked his dick.

His stomach lurched. He needed to throw up, and it was going to happen fast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like family

**Chapter 19**

Standing under the hot water of the shower you relaxed as you let it soothe away your aches and pains, enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until the loud crash of the bathroom door being kicked in made you jump so much you had to grab the side of the bath, just regaining your composure when you were greeted by the sound of someone being violently sick into the toilet just the other side of the shower curtain. Shutting the water off you peeked around the curtain and saw it was Chris.

Reaching out you pulled a towel through to wrap your body before gently stepping out;

“Chris… are you ok?”

Chris clung to the toilet bowl; his back arched as another wave of vomit hit. With the towel wrapped around your body you quickly slipped out of the bathroom to the kitchen, surprised to find Sebastian standing at the coffee machine wearing just his boxers. Not saying a word, you would imagine it was painfully obvious what had happened in the bathroom, reaching around him to grab a glass before quickly filling it with water and returning to Chris.

You found him sat on the floor in just his underwear, holding out his hand for the glass of water the moment he saw it, taking a large gulp before setting it on the floor beside him. He looked up at you and his eyes were wet. The last time you’d seen that look of hopelessness on his face he’d been in an orange jumpsuit five years ago;

“Chris?” you slid to the floor and sat in front of him; “What is it? This isn’t just a hangover, what’s wrong?”

Chris glanced at the open door before reaching over and quietly pushing it shut, resting his head back against the wall and you saw a tear roll down his cheek. You felt the lump in your throat grow;

“Chris… is it what I did with Sebastian? I thought from the way things went that you were ok…”

He reached a hand out and took yours, your fingers intertwining;

“No Babe… it’s not what you did…” his head rested back against the wall; “Fuck… I feel fucking sick… a Dude sucked my dick…”

It was then that you realised what was affecting him. It wasn’t what you and Sebastian had done, it was what he and Sebastian had done. It was so far out of his comfort zone that it had made him physically sick.

You shifted so you could sit next to him, awkwardly wrapping your arm around his wide shoulders;

“Chris…” he fiddled with the glass, his eyes down; “Chris look at me”

Finally he turned, his eyes red and his lashes dark, and even in that state he looked devastatingly handsome. Holding his face in your hands, you brushed away a single tear with your thumb;

“What happened last night wasn’t a regret. It was something between three people that care about each other” you paused as you considered your words; “And yeah, it shocked the hell out of me when you kissed Sebastian, but it doesn’t define you. One kiss, one blowjob doesn’t make you any less of a man in my eyes or anyone else’s…” 

You stared at him, willing him to meet your gaze again, and when he finally did his voice was quiet;

“I just… I don’t want to become like… like him”

“Who? Sebastian?”

Chris shook his head;

“No, like Scott”

Oh. That’s where his head was going. Chris’s brother Scott was gay and had been out since before Chris went to prison. And deep down you knew it was his catholic upbringing that was tugging at the corner recesses of his mind;

“Chris… Scott is naturally an asshole, being gay just gave him another reason to blame other people for his own problems”

“Yeah, but he’s my brother… what if it’s hereditary?”

“What? Being attracted to men? Chris, how many men have you ever been attracted to?”

He looked at you, looking like a forlorn puppy;

“Just one”

-

When you’d left the bathroom a few minutes later Chris had settled a little, letting him step into the shower before you shut the door. Stepping into the kitchen this time in your robe, you were surprised to now see Sebastian fully dressed, tugging his jacket on;

“Are… are you going?”

He looked up, his eyes watering;

“Yeah… I guess I’d better. I guess Chris has had a change of heart”

“No. Nonono” you quickly went to him, holding his arms as you ducked your head down so he would make eye contact;

“Sebastian, look at me. He’s probably just as confused about all this as you are. For a guy that has been the epitome of macho jock before he went to prison, it’s just a lot for him to handle now. He’s not sure how to deal with these new feelings and emotions… up until 12 hours ago he was straight”

You saw something flicker in Sebastian’s eyes, but waited until he was ready to speak;

“Yeah Doll, ok. It just took a lot for me to do what I did last night too… I’d tried to date a guy a year or so back but it didn’t work out; he was too pushy and wanted to go straight into a physical relationship… I wasn’t ready and told him as much. So he dumped me”

Rubbing his arms you sighed;

“Oh Sebastian, I’m so sorry. Honestly, Chris is not going to be like that, but this time he’s the one that isn’t ready to rush into things. You’re gonna need to talk this through, and soon, but probably when you’re both hungover isn’t the time”

He nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek which he quickly wiped away as he sniffed;

“Hey, can you say bye for me? I’ve got… stuff I need to do”

You knew deep down both men should say goodbye to each other in person, but neither would want to right in that moment so you nodded;

“Yeah sure. And you take care too. Get some rest, enjoy your weekend”

He leant forwards and pressed a kiss to your cheek;

“You too”

-

After Sebastian had left, you’d watched him pull away in his silver muscle car before returning to the bathroom, finding Chris still in the shower. Slipping your robe off you slid behind the shower curtain and wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders, your mouths meeting for a wet kiss. Hands roamed in unspoken symmetry as you explored each other’s bodies, Chris sliding to his knees and pulling one of your thighs over his shoulder, his wide tongue swiping a thick stripe through your folds. 

Chris really was a master in the oral arts, his tongue was both wide and thick; meaty even. He didn’t hold back and wasn’t afraid to get your juices all over himself. The rough scratch of his stubble against your inner thighs only added to the excitement and it wasn’t long before you were clinging to his hair as you cried out his name. 

Finally he came up for air, wrapping his strong arms around you;

“Let’s go out today”

“Yeah? What did you want to do?”

“Normal couple stuff. Ya’know, shopping, a walk around the harbour. Dinner...”

“That sounds good to me”

-

Falling in the door to your cottage mid-afternoon you were both in fits of giggles. Chris had made a show of bringing all of the shopping bags up from the car in one go, groaning at the imaginary weight of what in essence wasn’t an awful lot. After all; the lingerie he’d picked for you was not going to weigh much at all considering on how small it was. But you hadn’t complained, instead you’d watched as Chris had proudly handed over his card and paid for hundreds of dollars’ worth of beautiful delicates the pair of you had chosen in the high end store by the harbour, the new freedom to be able to afford things a new novelty to him after so many years of having to beg borrow and steal to get the things he needed pre-prison. You'd also had a surprisingly short visit to your private doctors office in the downtown suburbs, getting yours and Chris's sexual health tests done in a relatively quick and painless appointment for the pair of you. 

Kicking the door shut he pulled you into his arms and pulled a single bag out of the pile, a mischievous smirk on his face;

“I got you a present”

“What? When?”

“When you were changing back into your day clothes in the lingerie store”

Pulling the bag gently out of his hand you cautiously peered into the bag, your eyes going wide when you saw what was inside;

“Chris!”

You pulled out the delicate silicone plug, surprised that it was one of the best - and most comfortable - brands on the market;

“Wow… I had been hoping these guys were going to send me a freebie to review but they never did… these things are meant to be so comfortable you can wear them under your clothing…”

“I know”

Your head snapped up to Chris;

“You know?”

“Yeah, I kinda asked the sales assistant when you were changing. Wanted a recommendation for something you could wear whilst I take you out to dinner tonight”

A smile crept over your face;

“You dirty boy”

“Yeah Babe, you love it”

You pressed a kiss to his lips;

“Yeah… I do”

Kissing him again before pulling away you nodded to the pile of bags;

“Hey if you put the stuff from the farmers market away, I’m gonna go prep myself… then you can help me put it in”

With a smirk you left Chris as he started to lift the bags of cheeses and veggies away, heading to the bathroom to prep yourself. It looked like it was going to be an evening to remember.

-

The sun poured in between the semi closed drapes, Sebastian glaring as it hit his vision and with a grunt shifted on the couch. He poured another glass of whiskey, taking a large gulp of it before shifting the laptop on his thighs. This morning he’d heard everything. He’d been woken by the sound of the shower going on so had made his way to the coffee machine, filling the filter and setting it onto drip when suddenly Chris had come racing out of your bedroom, not making eye contact and practically knocking the bathroom door down. The subsequent events that happened he had heard every retch and following word of, no doubt you had thought the walls soundproof in your cottage, but they were far from it. 

When he’d heard about Chris having a brother it had stopped him mid scoop of sugar. As he held the spoon over his mug, he’d then heard the brothers name and a chill had run down his spine.

Now he tapped at the screen as he reactivated his Grindr account, pulling up past matches and there he was; ‘Scott’. Surely it couldn’t be the same Scott. But as he stared at the screen he started to see more and more similarities.

Moving to Facebook he logged in and did a search for Scott Evans, connecting the dots and presuming he had the same last name as Chris. It was a popular name, but he had a clear headshot and was about to pick him out immediately. Thankfully his photos were set to public, and has Sebastian clicked through he saw that Scott had been tagged in some old candids from parties decades ago by someone. The photo was titled “Scott’s sixteenth” and he could easily make out Scott at the centre. The original had obviously been printed long ago, but as Sebastian looked closely at the faces in the background one at the back finally stood out. 

Leaning back against the couch Sebastian raked his hand down his face before cursing;

“Fuck…”

Looking back at the photo it was clear as day; Chris was Scott’s brother. And Scott was the guy that had dumped Sebastian a year ago. 

“How the fuck did I get myself into his mess?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date night to remember

**Chapter 20**

Sebastian woke with a start; the bile having risen in his throat and was burning his mouth. Shoving his laptop to the side he went to head for the bathroom for some antacids, but his leg got caught on the charging cable and it tripped him. He fell, his head hitting the coffee table and leaving him in a crumpled pile on the floor. He groaned. Pain surged through his head from various points, half caused by the alcohol, the other caused by being a dumbass. He considered just staying where he was, letting himself pass out on the floor, but his throat still burned.

Far too many minutes later once he’d unwrapped himself from the laptop cable, he was standing at the sink as he took a large gulp of the pink liquid straight from the bottle, coughing at the chalky taste of it. Turning the cold water on he drank straight from the faucet, the water doing little to quench the burning, but it was clearing his head a little. Speaking of his head, Sebastian reached up and touched his forehead where it’d made contact with the coffee table, wincing as he touched it. Deciding he’d splash his face with water to try and clear the fog in his mind he let the water flow before dousing his face liberally, and grabbing one of the dark fluffy towels that’d been a housewarming gift from his Mom a couple of years back. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom, the faucet still dripping and the bathroom cabinet wide open having noticed neither. Glancing at the kitchen his stomach growled, and he knew he was in no state to cook for himself. Patting his jeans he felt his wallet, keys, and phone, and without looking back he headed for the convenience store on the corner of the block.

-

Pulling the straps of your dress over your shoulders, you smiled as Chris gently tugged the zipper up your back before smoothing his large hands over the bare skin of your arms;

“You look beautiful”

Turning you smiled at him, taking in how gorgeous he looked too. On your shopping trip earlier in the day Chris had said he’d wanted to take you somewhere high end, a bistro or grill down by the harbour, and as such he’d bought you a stunning evening dress. The midnight blue fabric was scattered with silver jewels making it look like a clear night sky, floor length with a split to the thigh one side you had fallen in love with the dress when you’d seen it. Chris had insisted on buying it, and he’d proudly handed over his card to pay. 

Chris however looked positively stunning. He’d chosen a pair of velvet pants that had at first surprised you, but when he’d come out of the dressing room, you’d eagerly nodded your approval. They clung to his thighs and ass perfectly, and teamed with a simple white button down and some dark brown oxford boots, it had been the icing on the cake. I didn’t harm his look either that he hadn’t shaved for a few days, and he was on that delicious cusp between stubble and beard. 

Pressing your lips to his, he hummed his appreciation of your affection, and you couldn’t help but to brush your hands over his hips;

“I love the feel of these”

“You can feel them all you want Babe… even go around the front a bit more if you like?”

He had a wicked grin on his face, and you knew if you did as he asked you’d never make your reservation at the restaurant. Shaking your head you backed away and grabbed your purse, going to sit on the bed to slip your heels on but squeaking as your bottom hit the mattress;

“Fuck”

“Careful now Babe”

Sitting to the side you shifted, you had forgotten about the plug that Chris had tenderly inserted during your lazy afternoon of lovemaking, the slim base of it nestled carefully between your buttocks and you had literally forgotten it was there it was so comfortable.

Slipping your silver heels on you nodded;

“I hope the Uber doesn’t find too many potholes on the drive downtown, I’ll be fucking cumming before dinner if so…”

Chris just chuckled, holding out his hand for you which you gratefully took as you stood. Just at that moment a car honked outside and you checked your phone;

“Yeah that’s the car now. Silver Prius”

On the ride downtown you spent it curled up against Chris, pointing out places that had changed and some that had gone altogether since you’d last been out together. In the time you’d spent together since he’d been released from prison it was the first time you were going out on a date, the relationship finally starting to seem real. You laughed and joked as you both remembered the old times as you passed dive bars and awful diners, and as you got closer to downtown the scenery changed. Less wooden buildings as they made way for concrete steel and glass, the trees on the sidewalks now carefully trimmed and the streets swept. 

Chris pointed at an intersection;

“Seb’s office is up that way”

You turned to look but the car had already passed through;

“So he lives around here?”

Chris shrugged;

“Honestly, no idea. I saw his car outside the office each time I’ve been so not sure if he lives in the same building or if he drives to work?”

You went to start a new line of conversation, wanting to fill Chris in on what Sebastian had said that morning, but you glanced at the driver and could see that he was watching the pair of you.

“Babe?”

Blinking you turned back to Chris;

“Yeah?”

“You zoned out there for a second”

“Sorry, just thinking”

“About?” Chris grinned

“I’ll tell you at the restaurant”

It wasn’t long before the car was silently pulling up alongside the small bistro you’d managed to book last minute earlier in the day. The valet held the door open and Chris got out first, holding out his hand to help you before stepping to the front window and going for his wallet before you put a hand on his arm;

“No no, Ubers are all electronic payments”

Chris glanced at you;

“Huh? Even tips?”

“Yep”

You pulled your phone out of your purse and held it up so he could see the screen. He chuckled and opened his wallet;

“Well I’m giving him another ten bucks, he managed to avoid the all the potholes which is a fucken’ miracle”

Handing the $10 to the driver, he was met with profuse thanks, before the driver squinted;

“Hey, are you two famous?”

Immediately you realised why the driver had been looking at the pair of you so much during the ride over, and you linked your arm into Chris’s to pull him away subtly;

“Nope, afraid not…”

Pulling him towards the restaurant he got the hint, picking up his pace before you met the host and gave your name, being shown immediately to a secluded table on the patio that overlooked the twinkling lights of the harbour. Chris held out your chair and waited as you gently sat yourself down, before moving around to settle himself. As the host handed menus to you and ran through the specials you could feel Chris’s gaze never leave you, and as you thanked the host and set to make your choices Chris cleared his throat;

“You look like a fucken’ Princess tonight Babe”

“Says the man that resembles Prince Charming”

Chris chuckled and looked down;

  
“Well, I am wearing the right pants for that”

Grateful that the host had sat you at a small table where you could sit beside Chris, you slid your hand onto his thigh and gave it a little squeeze. The look on his face darkened with desire, and you watched as he shifted a little, moving his hips as the fabric shifted over his hard muscles. Before you could say anything a quiet cough came from the other side of you, making you jump;

“Fuck!” you muttered quietly as the server had appeared with a small breadbasket and a carafe of iced water. She set them down on the table and apologised for making you jump, before enquiring if you had made your choices yet.

“Sorry… we haven’t actually even looked yet”

“No worries” she went to leave before pausing; “Hey, would you like me to get a photo of you two? The lights on the skyscraper behind you are doing their heart-lights thing and it only lasts a couple of minutes”

Turning, you both looked at the financial district behind you, both muttering ‘huh’ at the same time before you handed your phone to the server;

“Thanks, that would be great”

Quickly standing, you and Chris stood at the edge of the patio, his arms around your waist as he pulled you close to his chest;

“You should look at the camera” he said quietly

“I’d rather look at you”

The sound of the camera app successfully taking a couple of shots had you both returning to the table and thanking her. She excused herself and said she’d come back in a few minutes, and as you opened the menu you also pulled up the photos she’d taken, showing Chris;

“That one’s cute”

Chris nodded, gazing at you like an adorable puppy;

“It is… now, what are we gonna eat, cos’ I don’t know about you but I’m fucken’ starving”

“I don’t mind what I eat” you mused; “Just no beans…”

“Beans?... Oh… yeah, no beans” Chris giggled before returning to his menu as he remembered what you were wearing underneath your dress.

-

The entrees and appetizers had been amazing, and as you were leaning out of the way of the server as she removed your finished plates you sat back and looked out over the harbour. The sound of a phone quietly ringing gradually invaded your mind, and glancing at yours the screen was blank;

“Chris, are you ringing?”

His eyes went wide and he patted his pants for his phone before pulling it out;

“I haven’t gotten use to the ringtone yet” he frowned at the number; “Huh, a downtown number”

“Sebastian?”

Shrugging he hit the answer key and you watched as he listened;

“Yeah, this is Chris… uh-huh….uh-huh… okay… what ward is he on? Okay, okay right, we’ll be right there… yeah, we’re in the harbour, we’ll get a cab”

He ended the call and stood quickly;

“Miss, we’re gonna need the check right now, and a cab to Mass General”

Scrunching up your napkin you stood;

  
“Chris, what is it?”

He paused, a look of panic on his face;

“That was Massachusetts General, they said my brother is in the ER”

“Fuck”

The server appeared seconds later with the check and card machine;

“We have a delivery guy just returned from a drop off, he’s said he’ll drive you as we can’t get a city cab for a good half an hour Sir”

“Thank you Miss”

Chris quickly paid and you pulled out a bunch of notes from your purse and handed them to the server, letting her lead the pair of you through the restaurant kitchen and out the back door to where the staff parked. 

-

The young driver had gotten you to the hospital in minutes, running a couple of red lights and going the wrong way down a couple of deserted one-way streets, screeching to a halt alongside an ambulance outside the ER. Chris was out the door before the car had barely stopped, and you pulled a couple of twenties out of your purse as you thanked the driver and ran after him, catching up to him at the desk;

“I just had call that my brother was here”

“Name?”

“Scott, Scott Evans”

The nurse quickly typed in the name and frowned;

“I’m sorry Sir, but we don’t have any patients with that name”

“I just had a call, they said he’d been brought in with alcohol poisoning, the Doctor called me”

“Do you have a description?”

“Tall… uurh, like almost my height, brown hair. Mid 30’s”

Just then a doctor in scrubs passed you then paused, turning;

“Are you Chris?”

Chris turned;

“Did you just call me? About Scott?”

“We don’t have his name, he was brought in about an hour ago. He was found on a sidewalk downtown. We had to pump his stomach as we guessed he’d drunk most of a bottle of bourbon the EMT’s found in his hand. We think he may have been mugged too, no wallet on him. The only two words we got out of him were ‘Chris’ and ‘Brother’. If you’ll follow me I’ll take you up to ICU prep”

You both followed the doctor to the elevator, riding in silence as it rose through the floors before reaching its destination with a quiet ‘ding’. Letting him lead the way you entered the ward and it was eerily quiet apart from quiet beeps from every room. A wall of monitors at the nurse’s station showed vitals for all patients; heart rates, oxygen levels, and whole bunch of other things you had no clue what they meant. 

The doctor checked in with the nurse who told him that the John Doe had been placed into room four, and he nodded for you to follow him. He stopped at the window and you watched as nurses moved around the room, settling a patient and checking over him, you shifted to try and see his face. Finally, the nurse in the way moved and both you and Chris gasped, Chris’s voice quiet;

“That’s not Scott”

The doctor turned to him;

“You don’t know this man? We used his fingerprint to unlock his phone, when he said ‘Chris’ and then found you in his contacts we presumed…”

Chris shook his head;

“No, yes… I do know him, but it’s not Scott”

“Then who is he?”

“That’s Seb”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Faces/Old Faces

**Chapter 21**

Since your arrival at the hospital and discovering it was in fact Sebastian that had been admitted rather than Scott, a whole range of emotions had been covered by both you and Chris. But one thing that you could both agree on was to be thankful that the doctor hadn’t asked any further details regarding how you knew Sebastian, his pager going off just as he was signing you both into the visitors log on the ICU ward.

You’d been standing outside the window to Sebastian’s room, your hand firmly grasping Chris’s when a finger had tapped on your shoulder, making you turn and your eyes going wide;

“Scarlett! What are you doing here?”

Your blonde friend raised an eyebrow and gestured to her scrubs;

“Urgh, Working?”

You’d known Scarlett for a few years but always forgot that she got into the online erotica industry to pay for nursing school, and continued in the business because the pay was so awful when faced with city rent prices and student loan repayments. Without makeup and with her hair tied back she was almost unrecognisable from the hardcore dom persona she portrayed in her videos;

“Are you guys ok? Who’s in here?”

“Our friend Sebastian” you said with a sigh in your voice

“What happened? Scarlett picked up the chart that sat in the file holder by the door and flicked through it; “Alcohol poisoning? Wow, this guy drank a lot… and mugged… fuck…”

Wrapping your arms around your body you hugged yourself;

“We have no idea what happened, the first we knew was when the doctor called us. Apparently the EMT’s said he only managed a couple of words and one of them was ‘Chris’”

  
Scarlett’s eyes shot up to Chris who had been quietly standing next to you. Closing the chart, she held the chart to her chest with one arm and held her hand out to him;

“We haven’t properly met; I’m Scarlett”

Chris looked down at her small hand and gently shook it, letting it drop as his attention was drawn back to Sebastian;

“How long do you think it’ll be until he wakes up?”

Scarlett looked to the room and the machines linked up to Sebastian;

“It looks a lot worse than it is. From all accounts he seems young and healthy, no marks of drug use. Technically he’s simply sleeping this off right now, the drip is rehydrating him and topping up his blood sugar and vitamin levels after the alcohol did its damage. He had his stomach pumped so a good portion of the poisoning from the alcohol is out of him already, it just depends if it was a long drawn out drinking session or if it was a sudden binge ingestion” she paused and pointed to the wires that were attached to his chest; “Those are in case of cardiac arrest”

“He could have a heart attack?!” you asked, your voice wavering at the thought of losing a friend you had only just gained.

“It’s not too common in people his age, usually older and into their 50’s and 60’s, but it’s a precaution the hospital takes now. The last thing we want is for his body to go into shock halfway through the recovery window…”

Scarlett’s voice trailed off, and you all stood there in silence for a good few minutes. You fought the tears but you couldn’t stop them, and when the first one slid down your cheek Chris wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of your head;

“He’s gonna be ok…”

-

Scarlett had thankfully managed to get you a couple of visitor’s chairs put into Sebastian’s room so you and Chris could wait in private, Scarlett giving you a hug as she returned to her shift.

Chris slumped into one of the low chairs, his head resting in his hands before he patted the chair next to him;

“Babe, take a load off and sit down”

You let out a small ironic laugh;

“I will, I’m just gonna use the bathroom first… I’m starting to get uncomfortable…”

Chris looked up and his eyes went wide;

“You still have the plug in?”

Giving him the side-eye you made your way to the small bathroom that was attached to Sebastian’s room;

“Well, it’s not like I had chance to take it out yet”

Returning a few minutes later, the small plug freshly washed and wrapped in tissue to protect it, you stashed it in your purse before slipping your heels off and sitting on the chair next to Chris, taking his hand in yours;

“He’s gonna get through this”

Chris sighed; 

“I hope so”

-

It was a long night, the on-duty nurses visiting every twenty minutes or so, noting down on the chart their findings from his vitals, before leaving the room quietly. It must have been gone 3am when you’d finally fallen asleep on Chris’s shoulder, as the next thing you knew a quiet knock at the door was waking you. Sitting up and groaning at the crick in your neck, you saw Scarlett standing in the doorway;

“I’ve just finished my shift; do you guys need anything? Or a ride home?”

Chris shook his head;

“Nah, I’m gonna stay. I might find the coffee machine soon”

Standing you shifted your dress around and grabbed your heels and purse;

“Can I grab a ride home with you? I wanna get changed, grab a few things”

Chris rubbed your arm;

“You gonna be ok driving back? Or will you catch a cab?”

“I’ll be fine”

Giving Chris a kiss goodbye you glanced at Sebastian who was still unconscious, before following Scarlett to the elevator, waiting in silence as it slowly rose through the building, and thankful when it arrived empty. Stepping inside you let Scarlett press the button for the parking garage before she stood in front of you, a look of concern on her face;

“What’s going on? Who is Sebastian?”

Taking a deep breath you weren’t sure where to start, finally finding the words;

“He’s Chris’s Parole officer…”

“Oh…”

“... and kind of… boyfriend…”

Scarlett’s eyes went wide;

“What?”

You pressed your fingers to the bridge of your nose, trying to stem the headache that was starting to form;

“I know… well, I don’t know. I don’t know how the fuck all this happened”

Just then the doors opened and more people stepped in, Scarlett talking quietly;

“You can fill me in on the ride to your place”

-

  
The ride to your house had been slow, Scarlett winding her way through morning traffic. Even on a Sunday it was still bumper to bumper, and it gave you chance to tell Scarlett everything. By the time she pulled up at the kerbside you felt as if a weight had been lifted, white at the same time things were still pulling you down. Turning to thank her she nodded to your place;

“Who’s that?”

Turning you frowned, a man in a white scrub uniform was standing on your porch holding a parcel, leaning to try and peer in the small window at the side of the door. Shrugging you stepped out of the car and called out;

“Can I help you?”

The man turned and smiled, before quickly trotting down the steps;

“I’m Herb, Chris’s boss… from tomorrow… I was just dropping his uniform off”

Taking the parcel you thanked him, watching as he turned to leave before pausing;

“Miss, is everything ok?”

Shaking your head, you stumbled on your words;

“Yeah… No… Sorry, it’s been a long night. A friend of ours is in the hospital” you gestured down at your somewhat overdressed state for early on a Sunday morning; “We were on a date when we had the call. Chris is still at Mass Gen, I’m just grabbing a few supplies”

Herb nodded;

“Okay, well you get Chris to give me a call if he needs to change his start date”

“Will do, thanks Herb”

You watched the man walk back to his car and drive away before you said goodbye to Scarlett, promising that you’d keep her updated. By the time you finally stepped into your place and shut the door behind you, you felt drained. Setting the parcel onto the kitchen table you went about changing the filter on the coffee pot and set that to drip through, before shedding your dress and draping it over a kitchen chair as you pulled your weary body to the shower, hoping it would wake you up.

-

Twenty minutes later you had showered, dressed, thrown a bunch of Chris’s clothes into a bag - some for him, some for Sebastian - and were filling a couple of travel mugs with the strong brew, adding in a couple of sugars to each before switching the machine off and closing up the place, not sure when you would be back.

As you were driving downtown you weaved your little car in and out of traffic, and as you waited at a red light at an intersection the smell of freshly baked bread drifted in through the open window. Your stomach growled and once the lights turned green you squeezed into a tiny parking spot and dashed inside, returning a few minutes later with a bag of freshly baked bagels. With the key in the ignition you paused, a sense of Deja-vu hitting you like a truck… why was this neighbourhood so familiar? Squinting at someone sweeping at the sidewalk outside a small cafe a few stores up the street, and you paused before getting out and locking the car. You walked up to the young guy in the apron as he swept a few loose leaves into the gutter;

“Hi…”

“Hey, may I help you?”

“Did this used to be a bar?” you pointed at the coffee shop, the cheerful yellow walls painted with coffee beans; “And used to be painted red and have like vinyl records plastered to the walls?”

The guy stood and rested on the end of his broom;

“Yeah! Used to be my Dad’s place” he nodded at the new sign; “When he retired my brothers and I changed it to a coffee shop”

Glancing at the sign you read the new name;

“Holland Bros’ Coffee. Sounds good. Thanks”

The young guy called out;

“Hey, have a coupon” he fished into his apron pocket and pulled out a small card, handing it to you. Glancing at his name badge you smiled as you took it;

“Thanks Tom”

You went to leave, knowing you were in the right place when he called out again;

“You know, I’m a big fan” Turning back you saw that he’d turned a delightful shade of pink, his ears almost red; “I mean…” he stuttered; “We don’t get many celebrities here… when you… if you have time, some time, it’d be great to get a shout out on your Instagram or something…”

Sighing you looked at the card, tapping it against your fingers;

“Sure… I’ve got something I need to do right now” you hooked your thumb over your shoulder; “But drop me a DM from your business account, I’m sure we can work something out”

Tom quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, almost dropping it as he tumbled over his ‘thank you’s as you turned and headed for your destination.

Finally finding the small entranceway you knew you were in the right place, recognising the ornate ironwork of the gate between two buildings. Pushing in it squeaked on un-oiled hinges, and you made your way through the planted courtyard and up the steps. Pausing at the two doors on the upper level you squinted at the handwritten names below the buzzers, picking the right hand one with the familiar name. The shrill ring of the bell in the early morning quiet of the courtyard rang out followed by silence. Waiting a beat, you rang it again, and the sound of someone moving around inside told you there was someone home.

The door creaked open and a familiar face peered out frowning, then surprised when they saw who it was. Clearing your throat you spoke;

“Scott. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Tom Holland as a character. He will not feature in this story in a romantic way, but i do intend on writing a side story/coffee shop AU with him and another reader. This will more than likely be once i am near to completing I Waited For You, or once it is completed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and consequences

**Chapter 22**

You stormed past Scott into his apartment, stopping in your tracks when a young-ish looking man with messy hair appeared from the bedroom, pulling his jacket on before stopping mid-step;

“Who’re you?”

“A blast from the past. Were you leaving?”

He glanced nervously between you and Scott, before scurrying out of the door without another word. 

Turning you glared at Scott, crossing your arms over your body as he returned your glare;

“You’ve changed”

“You haven’t”

Staring at you in disbelief he shut the door and pushed past you to his kitchen, angrily changing the pod in his coffee machine before turning and matching your stance;

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m on my way to Mass Gen”

Suddenly his demeanour shifted, his shoulders sagging;

“Is Chris ok? Is he hurt?”

“AURGH!”

“What?”

“Chris is fine. But it’s the fact that I mention a hospital and your first gut instinct is that Chris is hurt. You guys care about each other _so much_ , but he won’t make contact with any of your family because he thinks you all still hate him” Scott went to speak but you were on a roll; “And what’s worse, when the hospital called us there was a mix up and they told him ‘his brother’ had been admitted. THIS is why I’m here. He didn’t even question it, he dropped what he was doing and we were on our way there in seconds…”

You jabbed your finger at Scott’s chest as you spoke;

“For whatever Chris’s faults were in the past, he’s changed. He served his time. He’s starting a job on Monday, his best friend is in hospital and he is still there, at his side because he fucking cares…”

Scott was silent, the only sound in the room was the quiet click of the machine behind him finishing its cycle, the scent of freshly brewed coffee now filling the apartment.

Turning you made towards the door before you stopped and turned, grabbing the pen that hung from the ‘shopping list’ that was stuck to the refrigerator and wrote your number, Chris’s number, and your address down;

“Get in touch. He misses you.”

-

The ride up in the Elevator to the ICU seemed to take forever, when the doors finally opened you made your way quickly along the corridor before arriving at Sebastian’s room. For a moment you stood and looked at the two men, both asleep. Sebastian seemed to have a little more colour in his face than when you had left, his vitals on the screens beeping and flowing at a much steadier rate. Chris was slumped across both chairs, his hand hanging towards the floor and his phone on the tile below. 

Setting your load down, you reached for the phone and saw that the battery was dead. Pulling the charger out of the bag you’d packed you quietly plugged it into a spare socket on the wall near the door, before quietly stepping out and heading to the nurse’s station;

“Hi”

The nurse looked up and smiled at you;

“Hi. May I help you?”

“I just wanted to check how Sebastian was doing?” You hooked your thumb over your shoulder towards his room; “My boyfriend…”

You went to finish the sentence but the nurse immediately got up and started to tap away at another computer, so you decided to leave it as it was, they didn’t need to know that it was Chris that was your boyfriend, not Sebastian. Returning to the desk the Nurse smiled at you;

“We took a blood test about an hour ago, it’s come back that his blood alcohol is now low enough that he’s no longer in the at-risk zone. He’s passed urine which is good as it means his kidneys are working well…” a glance at the monitors paused the report; “...and his heart rate is completely normal now”

Turning back to you, you were greeted with a soft smile;

“He’s basically just asleep now. We’ll let him sleep for another hour or so, then start to gently wake him as we’ll take the catheter out”

  
“That’s great, thank you”

“We will need to get his details completed on his forms… for our files and for the insurance. Can I leave that with you to complete Miss?”

Handed the forms you nodded, not having a clue what Sebastian’s insurance was like, but it was something you could at least figure out if you woke Chris;

  
“Yeah sure. I think he’s covered with work”

Returning to Sebastian’s room you looked at Chris who was still sleeping soundly, then to Sebastian who looked almost angelic as the sun streamed in his window. Quietly crossing the room, you pulled the blind down a little before sitting on the floor, not wanting to disturb Chris as he slept. Sipping on your coffee you attempted to get a bagel out of the bag without rustling the paper bag too much and sat reading through the forms the nurse had given you as you ate.

-

The sound of murmuring from the bed a couple of hours later drew your attention away from your phone, setting it down you pushed your weary body upright and to Sebastian’s side. Through bloodshot eyes the man in the bed looked at you and managed to weakly smile. Taking his hand, you smiled back;

“Hey you”

He went to speak but his voice was just a croak, his throat dry and sore from where he had his stomach pumped. The obvious movement had drawn the attention of the nurse, appearing in the doorway before coming to check him over. Stepping back, you watched as they worked, checking Sebastian over before briefly pulling the curtain around the bed. 

Moving to Chris you nudged him awake;

“What? What?” he grumbled as he woke

“Sebastian is awake. The nurse is just seeing to him now”

A low howl-come-moan came from behind the curtain, before the nurse spoke softly;

“It’ll sting for a day or so, but the catheter is now out, and you can pee on your own. Just remember to take your IV cradle with you, I don’t want you ripping out the cannula”

The nurse pulled the curtain back and smiled at the pair of you, nodding that you could go to Sebastian as they left the room.

With Chris on one side of the bed and you on the other, you both looked at Sebastian as he glanced between the pair of you before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillow dramatically;

“Fuck. I am so sorry guys”

“You wanna tell us what happened?” Chris spoke softly.

“Urgh… I just… fuck… I can’t even… words… you know? Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a truck that doused me in the drip tray of a dive bar”

“You kinda smell like that happened too”

Sebastian laughed and it became infectious, the three of you soon laughing so much that you had tears rolling down your cheeks. Finally you composed yourself enough to speak;

“Are you ok after the mugging?”

“Mugging?”

Frowning you pointed to the wound on Sebastian’s head, and watched as he lifted his hand and winced as he touched the wound;

“Oh… I wasn’t mugged. I fell… at home. Didn’t even realise I’d hit my head that bad… musta been out of my fucking head”

“The doctor also said you didn’t have any ID on you, no wallet…”

Sebastian looked blank for a minute before his eyes going wide;

“Shit, I bet I left it at Vijay’s News on the corner of my block when I went to buy another bottle…”

“We’ll add it to the list of things to sort out once you are released” you smoothed your hand over his, smiling softly.

-

It was lunchtime by the time Sebastian was discharged from the hospital, forms having been completed and being given the ok to leave from the doctor in charge of the ICU. Sebastian was dressed in the spare clothes you’d brought from Chris’s closet, and had to admit they looked just as good on him as they did Chris. The two men were working their way through the bag of bagels as you walked to the car, letting you lead the way until you stopped at your spot;

“So how we gonna do this?”

“I’ll drive” said Chris, hooking the keys from your fingers; “Seb in the front, and you Babe can squeeze into the back with the bags and your little legs”

“Hey, I’m not that little!”

-

The drive to Sebastian’s apartment didn’t take long, and it answered your questions from the previous evening about where he lived, and it wasn’t above the parole office, but was only a few blocks away. 

What you weren’t expecting to see when you turned the corner was two fire trucks parked outside the building, the firefighters rolling hoses up and getting ready to leave. 

Chris parked your car and you all quickly got out, walking up to the scene and standing at the tape that was slowly being rolled away. Sebastian called out;

“Hey!”

“Yes Sir?”

“I live here, what’s going on?”

The firefighter walked over, talking into his radio as he approached;

“Sir, what apartment?”

“3C”

“You’ll need to wait here Sir”

The firefighter turned and spoke into his radio;

“Chief, we have the residents of 3C here”

There was a brief crackle on the radio before a reply came;

“Send them up, everything’s out now, we’ll need to go through the safety briefing with them”

The firefighter pulled the tape up and the three of you ducked under, letting Sebastian lead the way.

When you arrived at the doorway to his apartment your heart sank; the stench of smoke hung in the air, the door having been knocked in and barely hanging on its hinges, the inside of the apartment’s walls covered in black soot. An older man in uniform came over to the three of you;

“Which one of you is Mr Stan?”

“That’s me Sir”

“Looks like a faulty Laptop charger Mr Stan. The apartment is uninhabitable now, but we’ve spoken to the building superintendent, it can be sealed up whilst repairs are made. Do you have somewhere else you can stay?”

Without even thinking you spoke up;

“Yeah, he can stay with us”

“Thank you, Ma’am” the chief turned back to Sebastian; “We can allow you to come in and grab a few essentials, but it’s really only the bed and bath that is unscathed. You’ll need to speak to your landlord and arrange repairs with them” he looked around the open plan apartment; “Thankfully this new design of building contained the fire, it hasn’t weakened the structure, but there will be pieces of drywall that could fall so I’ll get you a helmet from the crew downstairs”

You watched as Sebastian entered his apartment a few minutes later, before looking at Chris. He shrugged and slipped his hand into yours; whether you liked it or not, you guys were about to be roommates and definitely had some things to talk about.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking it out

**Chapter 23**

Unlocking the door of your house you stepped aside and let Chris help Sebastian in, holding the couple of bags Sebastian was able to pack of his belongings that he was able to salvage from his apartment after the fire. The three of you had squeezed into your tiny car for the journey home, travelling in silence.

Setting Seb down onto the couch, you nudged Chris to join him, before grabbing some bottles of water from the fridge and handing one to each of the guys.

Sitting in front of them on the coffee table you waited as they drank before broke the silence;

“Sebastian… what happened?”

“I fucked up”

“Yes… well, no; you didn’t. I haven’t known you for very long, but this seems really out of character. Friday night you were a different person than who left here Saturday morning… now, something musta happened, and if you’re gonna be staying here, I’d like to know what it was because obviously it was something one of us said or did”

Sebastian looked from you to Chris and back again before nodding and sitting forwards;

“Ok, look. So, this thing with you guys, with Chris… it’s the first time I’ve ever really gone further than a kiss with a guy. I went on a date with this guy a year or so ago, we met through a hook up app so I shoulda known it wasn’t going to be rainbows and cuddles, but he wanted to fuck me the night we went on the date. He was really fucking pushy and accused me of being a cock-tease…”

“He didn’t… attack you?”

“Oh no, no, he was just an arsehole about it all…” Sebastian paused and looked towards Chris; “So when I saw you coming out the bedroom, not making even eye contact with me, I kinda thought…”

Chris sat forwards resting his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder;

“Seb, dude. Okay so it was a bit of a shock to the system, ya’know? The last month has been this whirlwind of emotions and experiences, drama, fucking being released from prison without any idea of what the hell I was going to do or even stay, then moving in with this Angel here…” he rested his other hand on your knee and smiled at you before returning his attention to Sebastian; “Then the whole accidental porn business, then kissing you at your office…”

“You what?!”

Chris’s head snapped back to you and his eyes went wide, the realisation hitting him that he basically admitted to in effect cheating on you;

“Babe… I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how”

Shrugging his hand off your knee you stood and paced the room;

“So this didn’t start Friday night? You two had already…”

Chris stood, coming over to you but you turned away from him, the tears pricking at your eyes as you tried to force yourself not to cry.

  
“Babe… Babe… please, look at me…”

“I don’t want to…”

The sound of movement was followed by Sebastian’s deep voice;

“You know what, I’ll go… I’ll find a motel…”

Both you and Chris turned, speaking simultaneously;

“NO!”

Finally looking at Chris you let out a deep breath before turning to Sebastian;

“Please… stay. Too much of mine and Chris’s past involved running away from situations rather than working through them. We’re all adults, we all have feelings…” you pushed the tears away from your cheeks with the back of your hand, angry at yourself that you’d let the tears flow; “And once this is all discussed, we will come out of it the other side better” Stopping, you stood with your hands on your hips; “So both of you, please, sit back down again…”

The two men slowly moved to the couch, sitting far apart. Waiting for them to settle you sat in front of Chris before you spoke;

“You and I, Chris, our relationship; it’s about talking to each other. When we were kids, and I mean young stupid kids in our twenties, no-one talked about anything. We held onto concerns and issues, and instead of speaking out our paths went in opposite directions. I thank my lucky stars every day that you are here with me now. You… you mean the world to me…”

Chris blinked a couple of times, his eyes wet;

“Then why did you say _his_ name when I was fucking you?” 

He nodded his head to Sebastian and your eyes went wide;

“I did what?! When?”

“It was after a show, or something, it was like a week ago”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

He looked at you and a tear fell down his cheek;

“I didn’t know how. I didn’t want to have you admit you liked him, or that it would fuck up the good thing we got going here… plus I got no-where else to go…” he glanced at Sebastian before shuffling his ass on the couch, holding out his hand to him and letting out a sigh of relief when Sebastian took it; 

“I guess part of me wanted to get back at you Babe, but the other part of me… the bigger part… found that I was becoming attracted to him”

Chris turned back to you, holding his hand out for you. You paused before stepping over to the couch and sitting at his side as he continued;

“But I have never wanted anything more than to be here, with you. You were the one that kept me going when I was inside prison. And now I find myself in this fucking messed up fucking love triangle… it feels like my head is about to explode”

He took a deep breath before turning to Sebastian;

“And whatever we have here between us, we’ll explore it together. You aren’t the only one that has never done this before, and for every thought that is saying ‘go for it’, I have another two that have been brainwashed by the way I was brought up” he looked at Sebastian from beneath his eyelashes; “...but I want to change that”

Neither guy said anything further, instead with the comment hanging in the air Chris pulled Sebastian into a full body hug, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck. For a moment you felt like the third wheel, but when Chris’s arm blindly grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his lap, you joined them as they leant back against the old cushions of the sofa and you embraced as a trio.

-

You’d spent most of the afternoon quietly working on your laptop as you sat at the kitchen table; Chris having fallen asleep on your bed, Sebastian quietly dozing on the couch having called his assistant and had arranged to take the week off to recover, not only spent the night in hospital, was now effectively homeless. You’d heard the majority of the call as it would seem that Doris was in fact a woman you didn’t argue with, and you smiled to yourself as you got the impression she was the one running the Parole office, even though it was Sebastian’s name on the door. 

He’d seemed a hundred times more relaxed as he ended the call, settling on the couch before his eyes drooped and he was asleep within seconds.

By early evening you decided to make dinner, picking Chris’s favourite; Mac & Cheese. As you quietly busied yourself in the kitchen you smiled to yourself when you saw the produce you’d bought with Chris at the farmers market the day before. It seemed like a week ago, but as you grated the cheese and chopped the other ingredients whilst the pasta boiled away on the stove, you thought to times ahead, of what your life would hold whilst Sebastian was playing such a prominent role in it. 

One thing was for certain, your mind was going to the more adult possibilities of sharing a small house with two very handsome men… both of whom seemed open to new sexual possibilities.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it becomes clear that Seb will have a 'Daddy-Kink'. Reader accepts that in the story, however Chris will not have this kink.   
> It is only briefly mentioned.

**Chapter 24.**

The boys seemed a lot happier and perkier after their naps, and with full bellies they were laughing and joking as you all sat back once the meal was finished. Both had ‘fought’ over who got the crispy bits from the casserole dish, with it resulting in you telling them there was enough for both and they could share. This dissolved is giggles and raised eyebrows, and had gotten onto the subject that had been playing on your mind;

“So…”

Both men looked up from where they were fighting with their spoons over a particularly crispy piece of cheese;

“Yeah?” Chris answered

“I want to say something. And it’s a bit presumptive, but I’m guessing with us three living together for the foreseeable future, and our history already it’s likely to happen…” you turned to Sebastian, his pale blue gaze boring into you; “You’re going to need to get STD tested”

He dropped his spoon and frowned;

“Umm, ok?”

“It’s because of my work. To be licenced by the MA board for Arts, I must provide clean-bill-of-health certificates for anyone that takes part in my shows”

“I wasn’t planning on…”

You held up your hand to try and stop Sebastian;

“I know. But I’m cleared, as is Chris all being well as he was tested on Saturday - yesterday. But seeing as its likely something is gonna happen between all of us, or even just you two, I can’t have Chris coming in contact sexually with someone that hasn’t been tested”

“So…”

“So basically, your cum can’t get in either of us until you are tested. We can use condoms, and even for oral we should use dental dams”

“Urgh, those are…” he shook his head and made ‘yuk’ noises

“Yeah, I hate those too. So, would you be willing to get tested?”

Sebastian sat up straight, his face soft;

“Absolutely. I would need to call my doctor’s office, or would Planned Parenthood do that kind of thing?”

“PP is great, but the results aren’t thorough enough for the Entertainment board. I can put it on the business insurance, and we can use my doctor’s office if you like?”

“Err, sure. But I’ve never had it done before, what do they do?”

Chris cleared his throat;

  
“Its 15 minutes of being asked awkward and nosey questions, they put a q-tip under your foreskin to swab it, take a vial of blood to test too like a blood test. That’s about it”

You nodded in agreement;

“It’s really quick. You can nominate someone to be in the room with you, or you can go in alone. I can call my doctor’s office in the morning if you like?”

“Yeah, yeah, that would be great”

“They might even have appointments tomorrow if we call early enough. They’re downtown, not far from your apartment actually, so we could combine the trip with that and to collect your car if you like?”

Sebastian smiled, and you could tell he was comfortable with your suggestion. Chris started to move around the kitchen, clearing the table, yet somehow you were still sitting there, your gaze locked on Sebastian and his on yours until finally be spoke;

“You know… I’ve been thinking…” he pushed his chair out and patted his lap. Without thinking you got up and sat sideways across his thighs, meeting Chris’s gaze and smiling as he winked at you before Sebastian continued;

“Friday night you gave me an orgasm. Then we gave Chris an orgasm. But, neither of us gave you an orgasm”

Laughing you pressed a hand to his chest, his firm body beneath it emanating warmth through the soft jersey of his t-shirt;

“Really, its fine. I had done all sorts on the show that night”

“But still, it was a little selfish of me. I’d like to rectify that if you, and Chris, are ok with that?”

Turning to Chris, you watched as he wiped his hands on the dish towel and leant against the counter, crossing one ankle over the other and taking a sip of his beer before nodding. Turning your attention back to Sebastian you cleared your throat;

“So, what did you have in mind?”

“Well…” his hand curled around your thigh, sliding slowly between your legs; “Seeing as oral is off the table for now, and I didn’t exactly pack any protection, I was thinking of sliding my hand between your legs and teasing that smooth little clit of yours, as I slide two, then three fingers into your tight cunt”

The slightest whimper left your lips and you nodded, your ass shifting on Sebastian’s lap and you could feel his dick pressing against your hip. His fingers danced over the soft skin of your inner thigh as the crept ever higher, and your legs instinctively opened wider as he hooked his fingers around the crotch of your shorts and tugged them to the side.

His large hand cupped your mound, the warmth of it radiating through the thin fabric of your panties, your arousal soaking his hand as he rubbed against you before his fingers hooked beneath the gauzy fabric and tugged it to the side. His fingers sought out your clit, teasing your folds before he grunted in frustration;

“Stand up and take your shorts and panties off Doll, strip for me… for us…”

Standing you pulled your t-shirt over your head and tossed it at Chris, unhooking your bra and let it fall over Sebastian’s shoulder. Hooking your thumbs into your shorts you tugged them and your panties down your legs at the same time, making a show to bend over and flash Sebastian a view of your pussy from behind, before kicking it off completely. 

To Sebastian’s surprise you walked away from him, sliding up to Chris and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. His hand rested on your naked hip as you spoke;

“Are you ok with this?”

He grinned at you;

“Absolutely. I’m exhausted, you get to cum and I don’t have to do any of the work? Win/win situation Babe” You turned, and he gave you a gentle slap on the ass; “Now get over to Seb’s lap and be a good girl. I wanna see you take three of his fingers… the man’s got big hands…”

Walking back to Sebastian you couldn’t quite get over how handsome he looked, his face dark with desire, his legs wide apart. For a moment you considered the possibility of riding one of those thick thighs, but that would have to wait for another day. Settling across his lap you wrapped one arm around his shoulder as he did the same, his strong hand clutching at your side to hold you on his lap. His other hand purposefully slid between your legs, seeking out your soaked folds as he swiped his long fingers through your juices and found your clit. Rubbing gentle circles on it he teased it from its hood, making you squirm on his lap;

“You gotta hold still Doll”

“Yes Daddy”

His eyes went wide, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth;

“How did you…?”

“I do remember the comments you made on my live broadcast you know”

He almost growled, his lips surging forwards and locking with yours. Moaning into his kiss his tongue pushed into your mouth while two of his thick fingers pushed into your soaked channel. The rush of sensation flooded your brain with endorphins, and soon you were gasping for air as he worked his fingers skilfully inside you, seeking out your g-spot and rubbing the soft pads of his fingers against it as his thumb found your clit.

Breaking the kiss as the pleasure started to overwhelm you, your head tipped back and Sebastian’s lips latched onto your neck, his tongue laving over your skin as his fingers worked quickly between your legs.

“C’mon Doll, open up for me. Fuck… you feel so wet, you’re fucking soaking my leg and you got me so fuckin’ hard. Open up for Daddy and let me get a third finger in this tight little cunt of yours…”

His thumb pressed firmly against your clit and rubbed as he slowly slid a third finger in, stretching you out and making your eyes roll back in their sockets. As you leant back against the support of his arm his mouth found your breasts, sucking one nipple harshly before softly nibbling at it. 

It was the final stimulation you needed and you came with a scream, shaking in Sebastian’s arms as your pussy squeezed his fingers so tight he thought you’d break them. When you finally went limp in his arms he laughed softly as he withdrew his fingers, putting them to his mouth before pausing;

“Am I ok to lick them?”

With your eyes closed you rested your free arm across your eyes;

“Nope. Gotta wait until we all get the all clear”

Sebastian groaned and you couldn’t help but to giggle, gently standing you swayed on your feet before steadying yourself on the kitchen counter. Watching Sebastian as he stood, you saw he was hard in his jeans, and he attempted and failed to adjust himself before he made his way towards the sink;

“I’m just gonna wash my hand…”

Chris put an arm out and caught him, pulling him close;

“Just because you can’t taste her doesn’t meant to say I can’t” and he pulled Sebastian’s hand up to his mouth, his wide tongue licking at Sebastian’s fingers. When he finished he pulled the last finger from his mouth with a loud pop and the two men stood inches apart. You held your breath as the stared at each other, before their lips finally met for a sloppy kiss and you found yourself exhaling and smiling;

“Well, now that you two are occupied I’m gonna go clean up and get ready for bed…”

Both men turned and smiled at you, before returning their attention back to each other.

Soon you were wearing your least sexy pyjama’s - on purpose, you all needed to get a good night’s sleep - and were helping to assemble the makeshift bed on the couch for Sebastian. Giving him a brief kiss goodnight, you told Chris not to stay up too late before heading to your bed.

Moments later you were already on the verge of sleep as the bed dipped behind you and Chris’s warm arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close;

“Mmm ‘night”

“Night Babe. I’ve set my alarm for 6am”

“Urgh. Why? Don’t you start at like 9am?”

“Yeah, but I gotta get the bus”

Turning in his arms you smiled at him;

“You can take my car, I added you to the insurance”

“Are you sure? How will you and Seb get downtown?”

“Bus? Cab? Uber? We don’t have anywhere to be any time soon, so you may as well take my car”

Chris smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead;

“Thank you Babe” he settled down against the soft pillows; “I’m going to look like I’m turning up in a little clown car”

Through half closed eyes you smiled at him;

“Well you can get yourself a big manly truck at the weekend. Now shut up and get some sleep”

“Yes Ma’am”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future holds

**Chapter 25**

The sound of Chris’s alarm going off had you groaning into your pillow, the heavy arm that had been draped over your waist taking its warmth away as you heard him fumbling around for his phone before shutting it off. His arm returned to your waist and pulled you flush with his body, his mouth finding your neck and pressing open mouthed kisses to your jugular. 

“Mmmm this is nice” you muttered

“Would you like something even nicer?”

Nodding you turned in his arms and his mouth met yours as his hands started to tug at your pyjama pants, his hand sliding between your legs and he hummed into the kiss when he found you wet and ready;

“I wanna stretch you out, make you feel it for the rest of the day”

A delicious shiver ran down your spine and you grinned at him;

“Why?”

“Well, my girl is gonna be spending the day with my guy, and they obviously like each other… I wanna remind her of who’s this pussy is”

“Christopher Robert Evans… firstly, this pussy is mine”

Chris’s face softened;

“Babe, I’m trying to be a bit dom here”

“I know honey”

“I just don’t want to lose you to Sebastian”

“You won’t. I’m yours first and foremost”

“Okay Babe. I’m sorry for doubting you”

He went to pull his hand away, but you caught his wrist;

“But I didn’t say I didn’t want what you said…” you pressed your face close to Chris’s, your lips brushing against his; “Make me ache, make me feel your dick inside me every time I move for the rest of the day”

Chris let out a puff of breath before he suddenly moved, manhandling you with care until you were stripped naked and on all fours on the bed. Nudging your legs apart with his knees, you felt him lining his dick up with your entrance before pushing forwards, parting your walls. 

“Oh fuck…”

“Babe, shit… I shoulda stretched you out a bit before… fuck you’re tight…”

“Chris, fuck me. Fuck me hard”

His large hands gripped onto your hips and he pulled back, before thrusting forwards, filling you completely and causing you to let out a string of expletives. He did it a couple more times until he was fully coated in your juices before he started to fuck you hard and fast, pounding into you from behind that had you rising rapidly towards your orgasm. His hands wrapped around your waist and torso and he pulled you upright, flicking his hips rapidly as he fucked up into you, his mouth brushing against your ear;

“Your pussy feels so good Babe. Whose pussy it is?”

“Yours!”

He slid one hand down your stomach to your clit, strumming a finger against it;

“And who aren’t you going to allow in here until he’s had his test?”

“SEBASTIAN!”

“That’s right”

The fast-rhythmic slapping of his skin against yours filled the room, before suddenly the bedroom door opened and Sebastian’s head popped around the bedroom door;

“Yeah?... Oh…”

He went to leave before Chris called out;

“Hey Seb, get back in here”

As instructed Sebastian stepped back around the door, rubbing the back of his neck;

“Umm you guys… you know I can’t join in until… ya ’know”

“Yeah I know. I want you to watch” There was an air of mischief to Chris’s voice as he spoke; “Want you to make sure you get that test… because once you do… this…” he punctuated his words with a forceful thrust; “... this can be where you join in…”

Chris wrapped his arms around your body, renewing his efforts to fuck you into oblivion. Your gaze was trained upon Sebastian, watching as he leant against the wall, palming his dick through his boxers. His eyes were dark as he watched Chris relentlessly fuck you, his attention moving from your breasts as they bounced, down to where your and Chris’s bodies were joined, Chris’s sizeable cock stretching you out. Giving the head of his dick a squeeze, he bit his bottom lip, watching you come undone in front of him he was struggling to keep control and not cum in his underwear.

The sight was too much, and with Chris’s efforts you were cumming on his cock with a scream of his name, your body shaking as you had one of the most intense orgasms you’d had in a very long time. Chris followed seconds after, pumping thick ropes of his cum inside you, filling you up until it started to leak from your hole around him.

For a moment you all stayed still, almost frozen in position, before Chris’s alarm started to sound where he’d snoozed it;

“Fuck”

He rested his hands on your hips and gently pulled out, causing you to wince where you were already tender from his rough lovemaking. You whimpered and let out a small moan, tumbling onto the bed;

“Do you have to go?”

Chris pressed a kiss to your lips before sliding off the bed;

“Unless you want me to be late for my first day, yeah” he turned to Sebastian and grinned; “Hey man, would you mind doing cuddling duties? She’s gonna need it after that”

Pushing himself away from the wall Sebastian grinned before Chris caught his arm;

“Keep your shorts on Dude”

Laughing Sebastian nodded before sliding into bed beside you and wrapping his arms around your body, pulling the duvet over you as you closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest. 

-

After Chris had left for work you and Sebastian had fallen back to sleep in your bed, sleeping in until well past 10am when the mailman rang the bell and yelled that he’d left a parcel on the porch. 

Getting ready and showering - separately - it was almost noon by the time the Uber arrived to take you and Sebastian downtown to his building to retrieve his car. The ride was a slow one, getting caught in the early lunch hour rush. After a while the conversation had sizzled out and you found yourselves both checking your emails on your phones, only looking up when the driver announced you’d reached your destination.

-

Sebastian had called by the Superintendent's office on his way into the building, checking if it was ok for him to enter the apartment to collect a few things. He’d been greeted with a shrug and a ‘whatever’ from the overworked and underpaid man, and you’d followed him up through the building. 

The apartment door had been roughly mended and thankfully the lock still worked with his key, but as soon as you stepped in the smell of stale air and smoke hit your senses.

“Hey, you ok? I won’t mind if you want to wait outside…”

Shaking you head you smiled at Sebastian;

“No, its fine”

It really wasn’t fine, the place stank and it was immediately giving you a headache, but you followed him carefully through the main living area to his bedroom where he’d wanted to collect more things. 

For a few minutes you watched as he flitted between cupboards and dressers, pulling out things he’d need, important documents that seemed to be stashed in the bottom drawer and other random bits and pieces, before after much insisting he’d do it himself as you offered numerous times to help, you simply sat on the side of his bed and patiently watched and waited. 

As he paced the room he looked up and suddenly stopped, his jaw dropping.

“What?”

Shaking the expression he laughed gently before approaching you and sitting beside you;

“Sorry, it’s just… seeing you here, on my bed…”

“Sebastian…” you warned

“No, not like that… well, kinda… but it’s the last time ‘you’ were on my bed, it was on a phone and you were performing, and you were still ‘just’ my favourite porn star…”

You smiled and felt the heat rising to your cheeks, flopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling;

“You know, I don’t think of myself as a porn star… I don’t even know what I think of myself as…”

Sebastian settled down on the bed next to you, propping himself up on one elbow to look at you;

“How did you get into it in the first place? No offence but you don’t seem the porn-y kind”

You laughed, it was a question that hadn’t been asked often, but had been asked, and at least with Sebastian you could be honest;

“I got into it when I got fired for going to Chris’s trial”

“Huh?”

“At the time I just worked as a grunt in a Tech Support firm, on the end of the phone talking idiots through how to close task manager and switch their modems on… When I’d found out Chris was going to be on trial it was literally the night before, I had texted my boss asking for the morning off but he’d said no, and said if I didn’t show up for my shift I’d be fired”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the porn”

“Right. Well for a few weeks after I was in a slump. I was depressed, started drinking as much as I could. I felt like I’d lost everything. I slept with a few guys and one had ended up filming me without me realising, I was out of my face drunk. He wanted to meet up again but I didn’t want to, he didn’t exactly make me cum or anything, and that’s when he sprung it on me that he’d filmed me…”

“That’s… that’s fucked up. And illegal…”

“Yep. And I panicked. He was pretty insistent, but then I said I wanted to see it and told him to email me the file… he zipped the file and emailed it over, it was only like 3 minutes, typical POV stuff where he was fucking me from behind - thank god he wore protection - so it gave me an idea, he was gonna try and release the video, show my friends and family anyway, so I opened a Pornhub premium account and uploaded it that night. Within 24 hours I’d earned $150 in ad revenue”

“Wait, Pornhub was a thing back then?”

“What do you mean ‘back then’?” you laughed; “It was like 5 years ago! Pornhub has been around about fifteen years. Plus redtube, xhamster, and a whole bunch of other hosting sites”

You turned and sat up, crossing your legs as you looked down at the handsome man lying beside you;

“After that I thought ‘how could I earn some more’, after all I had rent to pay, bills to cover. It wasn’t much as I was living in a shitty shared apartment, but I still had to cover the costs as my roommates couldn’t cover my share as were all minimum wage earners. So, whilst they were out at work, I filmed a video of me fucking myself with a dildo. Again, it got a whole bunch of hits and even with just two videos I was getting subscribers and a ton of comments about how people would want to see me doing other shit. Over the following few weeks the following grew, I was putting out videos every other day, and had a whole bunch of companies messaging me about doing ‘live’ shows online too. I investigated them and saw how much the payments were, but also what their cut was. I decided I could make my own hosting site - I had the knowledge on how to after all - and used my Pornhub channel to promote it”

“That sounds all very simple”

“In one way it was. In other ways it made my life a lot more complicated. The guy who filmed the video _did_ leak my video, shared it around my friendship group and my family found out. They’re religious and I brought shame on them. They told me as long as I was following that career path then I wasn’t welcome back home”

“Fuck, that musta’ been tough”

“It was. The first Christmas I turned up on Christmas morning, and my Dad wouldn’t let me in the house. Told me to toss the presents in the trash as they didn’t want anything that had been paid for with ‘dirty’ money. That it was bad enough I’d brought shame on them by associating with a criminal - Chris - that I was now a ‘prostitute’ had meant they didn’t want me in the house ever again”

“But you didn’t sleep with anyone for cash? Did you?”

“No, of course not! But they didn’t look at it that way. Anyway, it was between Christmas and New Year that year I met Scarlett. She’s been a good friend and has shown me the ropes of how to navigate the business”

“Who’s Scarlett?”

“She does a Dom channel. Black Widow productions”

“OH! You know Black Widow?”

You laughed;

“Dude, when you were in hospital she treated you. She’s a nurse too”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped and he lay back, staring at the ceiling;

“Wow”

For a moment you just stared at each other before you playfully slapped his thigh;

“C’mon, pack the rest of your shit up, I’m getting hungry and I know just the place I’ve been wanting to try for coffee near here”

“Yes Ma’am” he laughed.

Fifteen minutes later you were leaving the building, both laden with bags as you passed by the mail slots in the foyer and Sebastian stopped to quickly unlock his mail drop box and flick through the contents, tossing the junk mail and flyers onto the top of the bank of lockers before shoving the couple of genuine letters into his back pocket;

“C’mon, let me show you my Camaro, it’s down in the garage”

Smiling you followed him, neither of you aware of the letter from his landlord that was stuck in his jeans pocket was about to change things yet again for his situation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sebastian had parked his car down the block from Holland Bros Coffee, and as you strolled side by side along the sidewalk you explained how you’d discovered the place, having stopped at the bakery on the corner before you’d remembered it as a bar, and the owner had recognised you and had approached you.

Stepping inside the place was a modern mix of industrial and hip, walls lined in reclaimed wood, random bits of ironwork hung as lighting with vintage style bulbs hanging overhead. There were a few patrons quietly drinking their coffee and working on laptops or ipads seated sparsely around the place, but as it was after the lunch rush you could see the staff were in that ‘thank god that’s over’ mood. Saying Hi to the girl working the counter, you made your order as did Sebastian, before asking where Tom - the manager - was;

“Is there a problem Miss?” 

The girl on the counter looked worried at your sudden enquiry after her line manager, but realising you had probably scared her by not explaining yourself, you smiled;

“Oh no, not at all! He spoke briefly at the weekend about some social media help he wanted”

“Oh… right, he’s upstairs in the office, can I say who is asking?”

Fishing out a business card you handed it to her, watching as he reeled off your order to the barista before she disappeared up the stairs. Behind you Sebastian cleared his throat;

“You have business cards?”

“I do indeed”

You could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth;

“What - pray tell - does it say on it, may I ask?”

Holding one between your fingers you watched as he read the details;

“Social Media Consultant and Virtual PR Assistant. Okay, that sounds like a little stretch of the truth”

“Oh how little you know. When the sponsorship dries up I have to find other ways to bring in money, and assisting people on how to develop their social media presence is very easy”

“Gotcha” he winked at you as the barista handed your drinks over the counter, telling you that they’d bring your sandwiches over once they were ready.

  
Taking a seat near the back, the two of you sipped your coffee before a familiar voice called out;

“Oh hey! How are ya… Officer Stan, what are you…?”

You smiled at Tom before turning to Sebastian;

“Wait, how do you know him?”

Sebastian leant back and nudged a chair with his foot for the young man to sit on as he explained;

“I didn’t want to say anything, but this is where I stop for coffee almost every morning on the way to work. Their Cinnamon Buns are the best. Damn, I shoulda added one to my order…” 

He went to stand but Tom caught his arm;

“No, let me. Hey, you want one too?”

Smiling you nodded, ‘why not’ you thought to yourself, watching as he quickly added three to a large plate and returned with a mug of black coffee for himself, smiling as he slid the plate between you and you all dived in before he cleared his throat;

“So, err… how do you know Officer Stan?”

“Oh we go way back, old friends. He’s currently my roommate after a fire at his apartment at the weekend too”

“Oh fuck. Are you ok man? Do you need anything?”

Sebastian paused as he was mid sip of his coffee, Cinnamon bun stuffed in his cheeks like a hamster;

“Nah, we’re good. Thanks though”

Clearing your throat, you got Tom’s attention;

“Okay, so you wanted my help with your social media. I’m guessing you didn’t know I actually do social media consulting”

“Oh” Tom looked a little flustered; “I wasn’t expecting a sales pitch… I was kinda hoping for just like a free shout out on your insta”

Holding your hand up for him to shut up you smiled;

“Yeah, I know. And I’m not gonna charge you. And I will give you a shout out, but I also wanted to give you some advice about your social media too, because right now it’s a big jumbled messy pile, and you need some help with it”

Bringing up the coffee shop’s account, you scrolled through the grid for it;

“Look, on the grid you need to keep it strictly professional… but here you’ve got a post saying how the oven is broken - people don’t want to know what they can’t have, you need to word things to say ‘special on xxx thing’, something you don’t need the oven for, then there’s a bunch of shots of cookies… like the SAME cookies, from different angles… then there’s this…”

You hit the post and it showed a video of Tom doing pull ups over what seemed to be his office door, shirtless;

“This is a thirst post, plain and simple. Like, I get it… you _know_ what business I’m in most of the time that’s what people want. But the middle-aged business guys like him…” you hooked your thumb at Sebastian; “... don’t want to see that on your grid”

“But… but…” Tom stuttered; “... that brought in a bunch of customers”

“Young, mostly female customers by any chance?”

The young man blushed, the tips of his ears going a delightful shade of crimson as you continued;

“Look, if you want to keep the thirst posts in there, then keep it to your stories. The demographic you are perhaps aiming for with that type of post tend to watch stories a lot more than scroll their feed. But tie it in with some other posts… like launching a special cookie or cupcake for the week, and it being so damn good that you have to work off it because you ate too many during the test run…”

Tom nodded, he was still a rather bright shade of pink, but you could tell he was listening and taking in what you were saying;

“You know, this is so much more helpful than just you tagging the store”

Over the next half hour, you went through a rather extensive list of things to do and not to do, and towards the end of your conversation you could see Sebastian start to fidget, obviously getting bored. Doing your best to wind the conversation up, out of the corner of your eye you could see Sebastian pull his mail from his back pocket, quietly opening it as the conversation was very much between you and Tom. 

Suddenly he stood, his chair scraping on the tile floor;

“Sorry, I gotta go… make a call…”

You watched as he quickly strode outside, before starting a call. You could see him waving his hands around angrily, a few words as he shouted down the phone drifting into earshot. Turning to Tom you smiled;

“Look, I’d better go, but I hope today helped?”

Both standing he held his hand out for you, shaking it as you parted, before you ran out of the building.

As your feet hit the sidewalk Sebastian launched his phone angrily into the air, and by some fluke of luck it landed in your hands, your eyes going wide;

“Okay, wasn’t expecting to catch that”

Sebastian was anxiously pacing, muttering under his breath until you caught his arm;

  
“Sebastian, stop. What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket he pushed it towards you;

“I’m being evicted”

Scanning over the document, you saw the letter stated a bunch of regulations, before you folded it and slipped it into your pocket. Approaching Sebastian, you put your hands on his arms, making him stop pacing;

“Hey… Sebastian… We’ll work this out, okay?” you looked up at him, repeating yourself until he finally looked you in the eye and you saw tears on the edge of his; “We’ll work it out, trust me. Me and Chris, we have seen our fair share of drama and shit, this? This is nothing”

Pausing you rested your hands on his cheeks;

“It’s gonna be ok…”

You pressed a single kiss to his lips and he calmed, before tilting his head and resting his forehead against yours;

“Chris is fucking lucky to have you”

“Well you’re in our lives now too, so we’ll work this out, together”

You heard his keys jingle in his hand and you pulled away, holding your hand out and waggled your fingers in the ‘gimme’ signal;

“No way am I letting you drive whilst this worked up”

“Wait, you ever driven something this powerful? Can you handle it?”

Snatching the keys out of his hand you grinned;

“Dude, who do you think it was that used to help Chris when he’d have second thoughts about the cars he stole, and we would return them?”

Laughing, he walked to the passenger side;

“Should I be thankful I don’t have you on my books too?”

Pausing you grinned at him over the hood of the powerful car;

“Ooh, there’s an idea for a video; Parole Officer and Ex-con”

“You gotta be kidding me…”

“C’mon, we still need to get to the doctor’s office for your test, if you’re alright doing it?”

“Yeah, let’s do it. You’re buying me a drink afterward though”

“Sure” 

As the pair of you got in and drove away, neither saw the once familiar face that had spotted you from down the street, blissfully unaware of the photo he’d taken of the pair of you as you’d innocently kissed Sebastian on the street, and of the trouble he would cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a national holiday in the UK on Friday May 8th, the next update will be Tuesday May 12th


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, i'm sorry i haven't updated for a while. Hope this update makes up for it.

**Chapter 27**

By the time the pair of you got back to your place it was late afternoon, and as you were hauling the bags Sebastian had packed up your porch steps your tiny little car roared up the road and onto your driveway, Chris’s face bearing a huge smile as he saw the two of you;

“Hey roomies” he called out of the window as he shut the engine off.

You watched as he climbed out and locked the car, carrying a large bag that you frowned at;

“What’s in there?”

Holding it up he grinned;

“More scrubs, cookies from Betty, a back-gammon set, a bunch of ‘candies for my sweetheart’...”

“Aww, you shouldn’t have Honey” Sebastian called from the doorway where he had dumped the load he’d carried and was about to grab another.

Chris pressed a kiss to your lips before bounding up the steps and looking down at the growing pile of stuff;

“More stuff?” he laughed; “You thinking of moving in or sumthin?”

You and Sebastian glanced at each other before speaking, finally Sebastian going first;

“Funny you should say that…”

Chris’s face dropped for a moment, and you could see that he was about to start overthinking things so you stepped over the bags and pulled him into the house;

“Sebastian is being evicted”

Chris’s attention snapped up to Sebastian, his eyes wide;

“What? Why?”

Sebastian was locking his car as he balanced the last couple of bags on one arm, taking the porch steps two at a time;

“Because of the fire. The landlord pulled a bunch of rules out of the rental agreement, and because the fire was caused by my equipment, not theirs, they say I’ve broken the agreement to ensure all items are safe and fit for use” he shut the door and wiped the sweat on his brow with his t-shirt; “To be honest the landlord hated me anyway. I was always making official complaints about safety violations…”

“So…” Chris looked at you for some sort of explanation; “He’s moving in?”

“We haven’t fully discussed it yet, but for now the couch is his”

“What about all this stuff?”

“Oh, that can go in the guest room”

Both men stopped what they were doing, their attention snapping to you;

“You have a guest room?”

Hooking a thumb over your shoulder at what seemingly looked like a blank wall with a tie-dye rug hanging on it;

“Yeah, the guest room”

Pulling the rug aside you revealed a dated looking door, turning the handle and opening it to show a small-ish room, completely empty. The three of you stepped inside and it was as if you had shown them Aladdin’s cave.

“I can’t believe you didn’t say you had a guest room” Chris stood in the centre of the room; “It needs a lick of paint, but we could totally do that”

“Yeah yeah, this could easily be done in like a day” Sebastian agreed; “New blinds, track lighting… I’m not sure if my bed would fit in here but my gym equipment totally would”

Chris stopped on the spot;

“Woah… you have gym equipment?”

“Yeah, in storage room in the basement of my apartment building”

Chris looked at you with a giant grin on his face;

“I changed my mind, this is not going to be a guest room, not when we can have a gym!”

Rolling your eyes, you left the two guys to it, moving stuff out of the hallway, before they finally appeared, talking between themselves before Sebastian turned to you;

“Hey, I’m just gonna grab a quick shower…”

“Fuck, I was gonna do that” Chris called out from behind him.

Sebastian grinned at him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and started towards the bathroom;

“Nothing stopping you joining me…”

Chris looked to you cautiously, but you grinned and nodded for him to go. As much as you would have wanted to join them you knew it could lead to things that you shouldn’t do until Sebastian’s test results came back, plus your bath had barely enough room for two, let alone three.

-

Fifteen minutes later the three of you were in Sebastian’s car, heading out for dinner. Yet again relegated to the back seat, you checked emails and messages before you paused;

“Hey, what were you two giggling about in the shower by the way?”

The two men smirked and you could see them attempting to suppress laughter before Chris finally broke;

“Lightsaber fight”

“What? Oh…” Rolling your eyes you couldn’t help but to smile; “You know, when I had the idea of sharing my life somehow with two hot men, that wasn’t what crossed my mind”

Sebastian grinned;

“Oh, just you wait, I’m sure we can get even more annoying if you let us”

Turning your attention back to your emails you smirked;

“Well the more annoying you are the less sex you’ll get”

Chris and Sebastian shared a glance before grinning, and you knew no matter what happened, these two were becoming firm friends as well as anything else.

-

The guys had opted for a greasy dive bar that had turned out to do the most amazing burgers and fries you’d ever tasted, and as you were leaving they saw the lights of the mall across the street;

“What time does the mall close?” Chris asked

“Nine, I think. You wanna go?”

“Yeah, I got a few things I wanna get”

The following hour was filled with random purchases, Chris needing more underwear and t-shirts, Sebastian cruising the laptops at the electronics store. As the three of you made your way through the quiet mall you saw one of your favourite makeup stores;

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any tattoo’s?”

“Nope. No tat’s, piercings, nothing. Why?”

Turning to Chris you smiled as you spoke;

“I’ve been thinking about our videos… and how it took me an entire day to edit out your tattoo’s. We could get some of the tattoo covering makeup, and when we know you are going to be in the video, we can apply it to your tattoo’s”

Chris paused and nodded in agreement;

  
“Yeah, sounds good. Why did you ask about Seb though?”

Grinning you looking him up and down;

“Just checking to see if we were going to have to buy one shade or have to match it to two skin tones”

Hooking an arm into each of theirs you started towards the large drugstore at the end of the mall, grinning as you went. 

-

Having spent a good 30 minutes at the professional make up concessions in the drug store, the once bored looking assistant was a lot more interested when you’d explained that Chris needed to cover his tattoo’s for ‘work’, and to had then proceeded to pull his t-shirt up over his bicep as the assistant had tested shades against his natural skin tones. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when you’d told him to pull his t-shirt up over his stomach to check the paler skin there. Having tested MAC, Bobbi Brown, and finally Ulla, it was a large palette from Ulla you had decided on, a main concealer with a set of tonal shades to add to it to adjust for any suntan. 

Soon the conversation drifted into shades of lipstick and eyeshadow, the boys getting bored now that neither of them were needed. Chris gently lifted the shopping basket from your hand and whispered that he and Seb were going to get some essentials, leaving to your conversation.

Following Chris, Seb trailed a few steps behind, pausing to grab shower gels and shampoo, before jogging to catch up. 

It was only when Chris stopped did Seb look up, frowning when he saw where Chris had led him;

“Dude…”

“Seb, I’ve been thinking… so all our test results aren’t due in for at least a week, possibly longer… now I don’t know about you, but you aren’t gonna want’a wait that long, especially when a pussy as good as her’s is around… So…” he nodded to the wall of condoms; “Pick your size”

When you met Chris and Sebastian, they were already carrying a bag of their purchases, your own somewhat prettier gift bag hanging from your fingertips, completely unaware of what goodies the boys had hidden in theirs as you all headed home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The week had flown by, and by the time Friday morning rolled around you found yourself waking pleasantly and more importantly, naturally, rather than by Chris’s alarm going off. Snuggling up to the warmth of his body beside you, the firm muscles of his chest invited you to rest your head on him, eliciting a chuckle;

“So, you are awake”

“Nope. Not awake. Shush”

Before you could say anything else the quiet click of your bedroom door could be heard before Seb’s voice, deep and gravelly from sleep met your ears;

“Rise and shine kiddos, it’s moving day”

The soft clink of ceramic against the surface of your bedside cabinets met your ears, seconds later the wafting scent of coffee invaded your senses making you sit up and rub the sleep from your eyes. Shuffling around on the bed you were soon propped up against the pillows next to Chris as he handed you a mug, Sebastian sitting at the foot of the bed.

You sipped the dark and bitter liquid, relishing the aroma’s as Sebastian and Chris worked out the last of the details; from the pickup of the U-Haul Cargo Van to how they were going to get all the stuff into it, to making sure you didn’t overdo it considering it was a ‘show’ night for you at the end of the day. Since Monday you and Sebastian had returned daily - sometimes twice daily - to his apartment building to pack up his stuff, and when you hadn’t been commuting back and forth between downtown you were redecorating your guest bedroom. Speaking of which; both men had been utterly flummoxed as to why you hadn’t mentioned it before, and to be honest how they hadn’t figured out and entire room of your house seemed to be missing, but after you’d explained that it had been a zoning trick when you’d first moved in and the city officials had been touring the neighbourhood to work out your yearly property taxes, suddenly the overgrown Lilac bushes out the front of the property that completely obscured the window made an awful lot of sense. The rug over the doorway on the inside had been put there just in case of any further visits, and with the way your life had snowballed in the last few years you’d simply forgotten about it.

That hippie rug had since been consigned to become a painting sheet, covering the hardwood floors of the room as you and Sebastian - and Chris in the evenings - had redecorated the room with fresh paint and blinds.

Finishing your coffee you set the mug on the side table and glanced at Sebastian, only then noticing the way his hand was ever so gently squeezing his dick, his eyes trained on your chest. Looking down you groaned and realised your cami top had twisted in the night, one tit merrily hanging out the front, the other with its nipple just peeping over the edge of the fabric;

“Sebastian!”

“What? Can’t help it when you’ve got those gorgeous tits on display” he nodded to Chris; “Am I right man?”

Groaning when you saw that Chris was doing the same; just giving himself a gentle squeeze you rolled your eyes;

  
“Okay guys, we’ve got a lot to do today. I’m gonna go shower”

Throwing the covers aside you made your way to the door before pausing and calling over your shoulder;

“Give me a few minutes to shave my legs, but you can join me if you want…”

You were greeted by a moment of silence before both men called out;

“Who?”

“Both of you…”

-

Showering with both Chris and Sebastian had been a tight squeeze to say the least; your bath was definitely not designed for three people to crowd into, but once bodies were slippery and you had a cock in each hand, soon you were pumping the two men as they each latched their mouths onto your breasts, their fingers exploring between your legs. Chris came first, shooting his hot cum over your leg before your own orgasm shook your body. Sebastian lasted longest, and true to his agreement, when it was his time to cum he turned and shot thick ropes into the bath so none of it got onto either you or Chris, after all you were still waiting for Chris and Sebastian’s test results to come in.

Having finished rinsing yourself off, you stepped out and left the boys to do the same, and within half an hour the three of you were dressed and packed into your tiny car as you drove them to the U-Haul depot.

Once Sebastian had signed the rental agreement for the weekend, you drove in tandem to his apartment building, and it was only when the clock ticked around to late afternoon did Chris suggest you head back, not wanting to impede your creative process and knowing by now that you needed the time to prepare yourself not just physically but also mentally. Giving both men a kiss, you left them to the task of dismantling Sebastian’s king size bed and the unenviable task of walking the pieces down eight staircases to the basement parking lot as the freight elevator was out of service.

-

By the time 8 o’clock rolled around you were all bar ready, hair and makeup done, outfit this time was some pink unicorn shortie pyjama’s, complete with pigtails and over the knee socks. The guys had messaged you as they’d left Sebastian’s apartment an hour before, saying they would pick up some takeout on their way home and had asked if you’d wanted anything, to which you’d told them you’d already eaten. You were checking the webcam and live feed setup when you heard the key in the door, smiling when you heard their voices;

“In here!” you called out, and as you looked up when they waited at the doorway to your bedroom your stomach clenched with arousal. Both looked hot, sweaty, and with a sheen of moisture across their skin they were every blue-collar fantasy rolled into one;

“Shit, you two look good”

They both smirked and started towards you before you put your hands up to stop them;

“No! Stay where you are! It took me a long time to get myself sorted, I’m not having your grubby hands mess it up!” you laughed as they stopped in their tracks and pouted. Making your way over to them you pressed a kiss to Chris’s cheek;

“Did you want to take part tonight? We have the makeup we can use on your tat’s”

“What’s on the menu tonight again?”

“Blowjob instructional”

Chris’s eyes sparkled at the subject matter, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smirk;

“Yeah I think I could be down with that. How do you want to play it out?”

You explained that you could start off on your own with toys, talking through and working on the aspects of how to prepare yourself as a giver, and then at an agreed point you ask him to join you. As you spoke Sebastian listened too, moving around the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, twisting the caps off and handing one to Chris as the two of you discussed the finer details. Finally telling Chris to go shower quickly so you could sort out his makeup in time, you watched as he stripped and made is way to the bathroom before Sebastian pulled his t-shirt off;

“I’ll go after him”

“Sure” you went back to fiddling with the webcam cables before you stopped; “Hey, did you want to watch?”

“Like, live?”

“Like… in here” you nodded to the chair in the corner, the same chair that Chris had sat in that first night he’d come home with you.

“For real?”

“Absolutely. I’ll put a couple of things on the floor to show you where the squeaky floorboards are, and you must remain silent. But yeah, if you want to watch you’re welcome to”

-

The first half of the video had gone incredibly smoothly; you using toys to show how to hold and stimulate your partner, and keeping an eye on the comments and running total of subscriber contributions, it was an average show so far but nothing special. Sitting back on the bed you looked at the camera and sighed;

“You know, this would be a lot easier if I had a real dick to practice on…” Glancing to the door where Chris was standing off camera with the world’s biggest grin on his face you called out: “Honey? Would you mind coming in here for a minute?”

Out of the corner of your eye the comments started to increase as did the subscriber contributions, and on cue Chris stepped over to the bed. 

Moving around, you knelt on the cover as you palmed his cock through his jeans, trailing a finger of the other hand down his bare chest to his belt. You had already worked out where he should stand so that his body was on camera, but his face would be just off, some strategically placed painters’ tape on the floor helped with that. 

Chris’s body looked strange without the tattoos across it, and as you pulled his belt from the loops of his jeans before opening the fly, you pressed a kiss to his stomach. Tugging his jeans down just a little you were surprised to find him going commando, the thick root of his cock immediately visible both to you and the camera. Dipping your hand inside his jeans you cupped his hot flesh in the palm of your hand before tugging his jeans down just a little further to allow you to gently squeeze his balls. 

A quick glance to the ipad screen and you could see some of the comments, basically saying get on with it. With the delicate balance between performance and output, rather than delay the inevitable any longer, you tugged Chris’s jeans down and let them pool on the floor at his feet. Moving back on the bed you smiled up at him;

“Honey, would you lie down please?”

The rest of the performance was a blur, you made sure that the camera had a clear shot of Chris from his torso to his thighs, his cock standing proud in the centre of the screen as he lay sideways across the bed. You placed yourself at an angle, your ass towards the pillows so the camera had a clear view down your cleavage, making sure your tits moved and jiggled as you moved. 

You put in your best performance, over the top noises and slurping, making it one of the sloppiest blowjobs you’d ever given. Not that Chris was complaining; his moans were turning you on and you could feel your uterus spasm with arousal, your slick soaking through your thin cotton shorts. 

With Chris’s hand on the back of your head, he was soon shifting his hips to meet your descent, thrusting into your mouth and you could start to feel the tell-tale trembles in the thick vein that ran the length of the underside of his cock. With the loudest moan yet you felt the first spurt, pulling back a little as he shot thick ropes of cum over your tongue. His body shook as he released and his body went rigid, before he was finally spent and went limp.

Pulling back, you let his sensitive length rest on his thigh, before sitting back on your haunches and winding up the performance, thanking everyone for watching and saying goodnight before disconnecting.

The second you’d disconnected Chris grabbed you and pulled you down on top of him, kissing you as you giggled and squirmed in his clutches. A light cough from the corner of the room had you both turning to look at Sebastian, watching as he got up and awkwardly adjusted himself before approaching the bed and resting his elbows on the frame of the bed;

“You two are fucking naturals, and you…” he waggled his finger at you; “... you could do this professionally”

Rolling off Chris you grinned at him;

“Har-de-ha-ha, funny guy”

“I’m gonna get a drink… a stiff one, you want one?”

He was already heading towards the door when Chris called out;

“A drink or a stiff one?”

Looking over his shoulder Sebastian stopped in the doorway;

“Oh, I got both for you if you want them…”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftershow party

**Chapter 29**

Standing in the kitchen you grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisting the cap off and taking a long drink from it. When the suction of the bottle became too much you pulled your lips away, gasping and relishing the cool liquid as it soothed your throat but sadly washed away the taste of Chris.

“Hey Princess, you want somewhere to sit?”

At the sound of Sebastian’s voice you turned and grinned, just as Chris emerged from the bedroom wearing just a pair of thin basketball shorts that did little to hide his swollen cock that still hung heavy between his legs. Giving you a playful tap on the ass he laughed;

“Go sit on Seb’s lap Babe, you might get a treat”

Sauntering over to Sebastian you watched as he spread his legs a little before tapping his thigh, he let out a small squeak of surprise when you turned and straddled him, your ass pressing firmly against his hard dick in his sweatpants. He shifted a little beneath you, taking hold of your hips and angling you just right so his erection nestled between your cheeks, his hands moved to your stomach and he softly pulled you back until you were laying on his chest. Pressing a kiss to your ear before gently nibbling at your lobe, his voice was deep and rough;

“Did you enjoy performing Princess? You sucked Chris’s dick so well, it was unreal being in the same room as you did it, you made Daddy so freaking hard…”

Resting your head back against Sebastian’s shoulder you let out a contented sigh as his hands danced over your body, one cupping your breasts, the other trailing down your body and beneath the loose elastic of your shorts. Resting his fingertips on your mound you felt him nod to Chris, and your attention was drawn back to the other man in the room as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat on it, legs sprawled and an elbow resting on the table as he too drank deeply from a bottle of beer. You watched how his chest and stomach moved as he drank, how defined his muscles were yet also how he had a softness to him. As he set the bottle down he looked at you, his eyes dark and brooding;

“Babe? How would you like Seb’s dick inside you?”

“Chris…” you were about to warn him, remind him, but he held a finger up and you stopped

“I’m not talking fucking. I want you to do a bit of cock-warming. We got some treats at the drugstore…”

He quickly stood and moved to the bathroom before returning seconds later, a black and red shiny box in his hands and you immediately recognised the brand of condoms; it was one of the best for being so thin it felt like you were going bare. You watched as Chris opened the packet and pulled out one of the small foil packages, holding it between his fingers. You went to reach for it, but he pulled it away;

“Uh-ah… I have some conditions…”

“Chris… please…” you whined, wriggling on Sebastian’s lap.

“Just listen Babe… you’re gonna stand and strip you top and shorts off but leave those cute little socks on. Seb, you’ll wanna get naked too, and your Princess here will wrap your dick in this condom before sitting on it, pussy facing me. She’s not gonna ride you, you’re just gonna feel how tight and wet she is”

“Dude, that’s a bit of a tease…”

“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll get to cum… that’s her job…”

“Me? How am I…?”

Chris bent down and rubbed a large hand over your pussy, cupping you through the thin soaked fabric of your shorts;

“I’m gonna go down on you whilst Seb’s inside. I know how good your pussy is, how tight you can squeeze a dick... you’re gonna give yourself a workout whilst I make you cum and you make Seb cum”

“Fuck… that sounds…” you searched for the word before Sebastian found it;

“...Kinky. Okay, let’s do this.”

Taking your hand Chris pulled you to your feet and you quickly stripped the pyjama’s off, Sebastian pulling his sweats over his ass before kicking them down his legs. Taking his hard-on in his hand he watched as you plucked the condom from Chris’s fingers and tore it open, taking the thin latex sheath in between your fingers, smoothing it over the engorged crown before rolling it down his swollen length. Reaching down to gently cup his tight balls you grinned at him before turning, waggling your ass at him which resulted in him grabbing it with his hands and giving it a firm squeeze as he let out a grunt.

Moving back you stepped over his legs, straddling him again before bending down and resting a hand on his knee, your other hand reaching for his cock before lining it up with your hole. Swiping it through your juices you felt it notch inside before glancing at Chris and seeing him nod, and you slowly sank down on Sebastian.

“Holy fuck…”

You obviously knew how thick Sebastian was, but feeling his impressive girth slowly parting your walls was indescribable. You let out a little whine when you were fully seated, his hands resting on your hips and you could hear him taking short breaths to calm himself as you were having as much of an effect on him as he was on you. 

In front of you Chris moved closer, cupping your chin with his hand;

“You are doing so well Babe, gettin’ all stretch out by Seb’s dick. Now I need you to relax and lay back, let me take over now…”

Settling back against Sebastian’s chest with his dick shifted inside you, the wide crown now pressing firmly against your g-spot and you could feel yourself trembling around him. His response was a low string of curses, his hands moving up your body until he was cupping both breasts, rolling a nipple between each thumb and forefinger. Your eyes fluttered shut and that’s when you felt two more hands on your body, gently lifting your legs until your socked feet were resting on Sebastian’s knees, your pussy spread wide and open. 

Chris’s breath was warm on your soaked folds, and at that first touch of his lips against your clit you shook like you’d been shocked by a lightning bolt.

“Shhh… Calm down Babe…”

Running his warm hands over your inner thighs, he moved you again, this time your legs hanging down outside of Sebastian’s, spreading you even wider for him. 

Chris swiped a thick stripe through your folds, his tongue wide and juicy and seemingly able to cover your entire pussy in one go, and you could feel him smiling against you as he started to inflict sweet torture on you. 

On one particularly low downward sweep you felt a tremor from Sebastian, realising that Chris’s tongue had started to explore the base of his cock where it was stretching your hole, and the firm sac beneath. Sebastian’s dick twitched inside you and you felt the tell-tale trembles of an orgasm, and when Chris saw how your leg was twitching he returned his attention back to your clit, sucking on it until you were cumming, your body squeezing Sebastian so hard you thought it would be the trigger for his own orgasm but it would seem not.

With a quiet chuckle between your thighs you glanced down and saw Chris’s blue eyes sparkling with mischief, this time his hand moving between your legs to cup Sebastian’s balls, before bringing his tongue back to you and starting all over again. This time he was more forceful, working hard and wet against your clit whilst also working to stimulate Sebastian. He was licking and sucking like a man starved, and with Sebastian’s breathy moans in your ear as his fingers played sweet torture on your titties, you could feel that warmth start to bloom in your stomach, this time working hard to squeeze your internal muscles to bring Sebastian to his peak with you.

With Chris’s relentless efforts you could feel your orgasm approaching, both men’s name on your lips as you begged them for release, four hands smoothing over your heated skin before you finally felt it, the first twitch of Sebastian’s cock deep inside you which triggered your own orgasm. Sebastian pressed his head back into the couch cushions as he came hard, spurting rope after rope of this cum into the condom, each twitch inside you just adding to your pleasure.

When you were finally spent you hand to press your hand to the top of Chris’s head, urging him to move away from your overstimulated body;

“Please Chris… enough…”

With a chuckle he stepped back, holding his hand out for you as you rose from Sebastian’s lap, trembling as his swollen dick pulled against your sensitive flesh. Standing on wobbly legs, Chris wrapped you in his arms and kissed you deeply, his hands roaming over your body as you heard Sebastian groan as he moved, and as you pulled away from Chris you both watched as he walked bow legged to the bathroom.

Chris rubbed his hand over your shoulder;

“That was so fucking hot… got me worked up again babe…”

You knew you would be sore in the morning, but with a smirk you turned and knelt on the coffee table, spreading your legs and nodding to Chris. He immediately got the message and pulled his shorts down just enough for his dick to spring free, and without further amble he was behind you and pressing his dick into your swollen channel. He did not pause or go slow, this was a raw primal fucking and you were both insatiable, moaning and squealing as he hit every spot that was just right, driving your body to another orgasm as he chased his own. 

Sebastian emerged naked from the bathroom and paused, nonchalantly grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the cap into the sink, moving to lean against the countertop as he watched Chris rail into you from behind. The sight of him standing naked and flushed was the trigger for you, and with a scream you were cumming, Chris following suit seconds later as he filled you with his cum. 

Chris pulled out a minute later, falling back onto the couch where he groaned and let out a contented sigh as he watched his cum leak from your freshly fucked pussy, and on aching legs you climbed off the coffee table and made your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up.

By the time you came out of the bathroom Chris had drained the rest of his earlier beer, his shorts pulled up around his thighs but his dick still hanging free;

“I’m gonna go clean up then call it a night”

“Ok, night guys” Sebastian called out before Chris caught his hand;

“Dude, you’re in with us tonight, no more couch for you”

You made sure you were first to bed, the performance bedcover stashed into the laundry basket and your favourite pillow under your head. Your eyes were already growing heavy when you felt two warm bodies slide under the covers either side of you, gentle kisses pressed to your skin before sleep took over.

-

The next morning you were sat at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee grasped in your hands when you watched the two men appear from the bedroom, fluffy haired and blurry eyed;

“Why are you out here Babe?”

“We have plans for today”

“We do?” Chris scratched his ass through his boxers

“We are swapping the beds over. My double is NOT big enough for the three of us. We need Sebastian’s king size in our room”

Chris groaned;

“Urgh, I hate assembling furniture”

Slapping his shoulder you grinned;

“Suck it up buttercup, it’ll be worth it in the long run”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time

**Chapter 30**

Assembling furniture was never fun. Reassembling furniture when you didn’t have the original instructions was even less fun. It had been six hours, the three of you had dismantled your bed and reassembled it in the guest room and were attempting to put together Sebastian’s massive king size bed having pulled most of the free standing furniture out of your bedroom to give you room to work. 

Standing up you let out a huff of frustration;

“This is fucking ridiculous! How can the middle slats not actually meet in the middle!”

Standing with your hands on your hips you glared at the mess of wooden struts and panels that lay scattered over your floor, both men looking defeated as they looked at you;

“It came apart so easy…” Sebastian pointed out

“When you put it together first time around do you remember anything?”

“I didn’t assemble it. I paid for the guys from the furniture store to do it”

An idea formed in your head;

“What store did you get it from?”

Reeling off the name, Sebastian stood as you pulled your phone out of your pocket and googled the store, finding they had gone bankrupt a few years ago but not being put off by that development. Narrowing your search you pried more information from Sebastian and eventually found an image that was identical to his bed and thus gave you the name of it, switching to YouTube where you found a four year old tutorial on how to assemble the bed. Thirty seconds into the video Chris joined you, the three of you watching the small screen before you suddenly paused it;

“Where’s this bit?”

Pointing to the screen you could see a small flat piece of wood around 12 inches square that joined all the struts in the centre of the bed. Both men started to look around the room, pulling pieces of bed around as they searched for the elusive part but with little success. Heading towards the door Sebastian jangled his keys;

“I’m going to check the cargo van, maybe it’s still in there”

Through the quiet late afternoon in the neighbourhood you could hear Sebastian rummaging around in the vehicle where he’d left the front door open, waiting as he searched when Chris’s face dropped;

“Fuck”

“What?”

“I think I know what happened to the piece…”

“Chris… what did you do?”

Sebastian appeared at the doorway at that moment;

“No luck…”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly;

“I think I may know where it is…”

-

An hour later Sebastian was pulling the rented cargo van into the underground parking garage with you and Chris sat side by side in the crew cab with him. Taking a long drink from the iced coffee you’d insisted they stop for at the drive-through on the way downtown, you were all silent as he reversed the van into the parking spaces directly in front of the storage unit he used to keep his stuff in. Chris fidgeted in the seat, and as much as it had frustrated you and Sebastian you also knew he felt like a complete doofus; when he and Sebastian had been loading the van he’d found a small piece of wood lying on the floor - the missing piece - and had simply tossed it back into the storage unit thinking it was just trash.

Now as the three of you entered the unit, the fluorescent light flickered on overhead where it was motion activated, Chris and Sebastian searching through the junk that was still scattered around. Sucking on the straw of your iced coffee you watched rather than get in the way, feeling a sense of relief that the missing piece had been found;

“Shall we clear the rest of the stuff out now rather than come back tomorrow? We could return the van a day early and save ourselves the last days rental fee”

Shrugging the boys agreed, and reluctantly you set your drink aside, helping gather the stuff up. After a few minutes Sebastian called out to Chris;

“Hey, would you back the van up to the door? We can just shoot the stuff straight inside”

Catching the keys Sebastian tossed him Chris disappeared, a few moments later he started the van and you heard the beeping as it backed up. Cutting the engine, he opened the van’s rear doors and let them swing back on their hinges, before propping the unit door open with a box.

Setting about piling Sebastian’s old crap up you started to toss things into the back of the van, and upon hearing the guys yell you turned to see they were struggling to pull a bicycle out from the rafters of the unit. Trotting to help you held your hands up to catch the front wheel, helping them to angle it and that’s when you heard it; a quiet thunk. Not thinking much of it you struggled on your tiptoes as they pulled the bike out and just as the tyres hit the floor the loud click of the door to the storage unit closing drew your attention. Dropping the bike Sebastian ran to the door, fruitlessly pushing on it as he stared out of the small wire reinforced window at the cargo van that had rolled back and was now pressing against the door, effectively trapping the three of you.

“NO!”

Realising what had happened Chris ran over, the two men trying to push the door open, but the weight of the van against the door was too much for them to move. Sighing Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose;

“Chris… did you apply the brake?”

“Yeah, I pressed the little button cos’ there wasn’t a handle”

“Did you put it in Park first?”

“Did I put it in what now?”

Sebastian threw his hands in the air;

“Aurgh! With the new electronic handbrakes, you have to put it in Park, then press the Brake button”

The two men just stared at each other, the room tense before Sebastian let out a laugh. The laugh became giggles, and soon it had infected Chris, the two men sliding to the floor as they sat with their backs to the door;

“Well, I guess if I’m gonna be stuck in a cell, at least this time I’m with two people I actually want to fuck” Chris laughed

You pulled your phone out of your pocket, groaning when you saw there was no signal;

“Hey, have you guys got any service?”

Sebastian patted his pockets then sighed;

“Mine is in the van”

Chris held his phone up;

“It keeps wavering between like half a bar of signal and none”

“Ok, let’s try yours” you turned to Sebastian; “Do you know the number for the building?”

“Not memorised”

You attempted to open google on Chris’s phone, but a small alert popped up telling you he was out of credit. Groaning you handed the phone back to Chris;

“You need to top up the credit when we get out of here, nothing will load”

For the next hour the three of you tried everything you could to reach someone or make contact, banging fists on the doors if you thought you heard anyone in the parking garage, testing your phone for signal in different spots around the unit. Eventually the three of you were sat slumped on the floor in silence before Sebastian finally spoke;

“Hey, at least around 10pm security will do a sweep of the garage”

“Yeah?”

“They go around checking all the vehicles have permits”

Glancing at your watch you saw it was only 7.30pm. You let your head fall back against the wall;

“Just another two and a half hours to go then… and I am starting to need to pee”

Silence enveloped the room before it suddenly was plunged into darkness causing you to yelp. Seconds later the florescent light flickered back to life, and you saw Sebastian with his hands mid-air;

“Motion activated”

“Right”

Again, the room was silent, before Sebastian cleared his throat turning to Chris;

“Hey, did you know Princess here did what she did before you filmed that first video together?”

Chris shifted on the floor;

“Filming live? No. The old stuff on pornhub? Yes”

Your attention shot up to Chris;

“What? How? And why didn’t you say anything?”

Taking a deep breath Chris sighed;

“You know the cop I beat up? The one where I was sent to prison for it? A coupla’ months after I was put away, he came to see me. He sat smugly at that window, not even bothering to pick up the receiver. Instead he just held his phone up and showed me the recording of some guy fucking you from behind. Even without any sound I could tell you were wasted and probably hadn’t given full consent. Finally he picked up the receiver and told me that it was his brother and he was going to ruin you…”

Staring at Chris you could feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes, your throat going tight before you got up and crawled onto his lap, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest as he continued;

“I called the only other person who was still talking to me; Scott. Told him what happened. I didn’t hear much from him after that, but then your letters started to arrive and they seemed upbeat so I kinda presumed whatever Scott had done or said had sorted the situation… but no, I didn’t know that anything had happened after that about your career and how things had changed”

Taking a deep breath you looked at him, leaning into his touch as he cupped your cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. 

“I went to see Scott” you blurted out

“When?”

“When Sebastian was in hospital”

Chris blinked at you for a moment;

“Why?”

Looking down you took a deep breath;

“When we had that call, the call to say your ‘brother’ was in the hospital; you dropped everything. It was blatantly obvious you still care about him, and even though we found out that it was Sebastian, not Scott, it still proved to me that you still care about him, even if he cut ties. And then when I went to see him and said I was on my way to the hospital; his _immediate_ thought was that it was _you_ that was hurt”

Taking a deep breath Chris slowly exhaled, nodding;

“Once we’re out of this mess I’ll call him. Set something up”

Holding his face in both hands you pressed your lips to his, smiling through the tears;

“Thank you. Even if my family hate me, it would be good to have yours back in our lives”

For a moment you just held each other before a quiet cough drew your attention. Turning to Sebastian your saw his nervous smile;

“So, whilst we are having confession hour… I guess I’d better fess up… Everything that happened, the drinking, ending up in hospital, that time I practically ran from your place… it was your brother Scott that I went on the failed date with a few years back”

You paused for a moment as you processed Sebastian’s words;

“Wait… the guy that wanted to go all the way on the first date? That was Scott? How did you figure it out?”

Taking a deep breath Sebastian looked from you to Chris;

“It was the morning after the blowjob thing. I heard you and Chris talking in the bathroom, Chris saying he ‘didn’t want to be like Scott’. I suddenly thought back to that guy, so I went home and did some digging. I never knew his last name, but hey, it didn’t take too long to find a ‘Scott Evans’ in the Boston area. The further I delved online the more I found, photos some woman had put up of old birthday parties, and low and behold there you were, standing in the background…” he looked at Chris before continuing; “... I was petrified you’d turn out like him, be pushy, want more than I was ready to give…”

“I’m not like that Seb”

“I know… but at the time I didn’t. One drink turned into two then three, then the whole bottle. I needed to try and forget it was even happening…”

Chris slipped his hand into Sebastian’s, pulling him closer to the three of you;

“Look, doing this gay thing is something I never planned. It’s all new to me too. But there’s something about you Seb that makes me want you in our lives” he turned to you; “And Babe, you were the one that kept me sane through the last decade. You tagged along when I tried to do right, forgave me when I fucked up. And yet it was one of my fuck ups that caused you to have to get into porn in the first place”

“Chris…”

“Babe, please…”

“Chris… its fine. And what we have, the two of us is special. And with Sebastian making us three it’s a whole new world of things we can work out together; whether we are a couple with a friends with benefits thing, or whether we are a trio, we’ll work it out, together…”

Pulling Chris close you kissed him, before wrapping your hand around the back of Sebastian’s neck and doing the same with him, and finally watching as the two men embraced. Laughing with happy tears on your cheeks, the three of you smiled, the tension ebbing out of your bodies.

Suddenly your phone chirped, breaking the moment and surprising you. Quickly pulling it out your eyebrows shot up as you saw you had service, opening the notification and you saw it was Tom from the coffee house sending you a message on Instagram. Showing Sebastian the screen he raised his eyebrows, and you quickly typed out a reply before you lost signal again as Sebastian explained who it was to Chris.

-

Fifteen minutes later you heard a quiet knock at the door, a voice calling out;

“Are you in there?”

The cheering that followed told Tom that you very much were still inside, and as you talked him through how to move the van, and moments later you were relieved to finally be out of your temporary imprisonment. 

Wrapping your arms around the younger man you hugged him tightly;

“Thank you so much! We had literally been in there hours”

You turned and grabbed Chris’s arm, introducing him to Tom who was a little star struck having recognised Chris from the video’s he’d been in with you.

“Hey, have you guys eaten? We’re doing a late-night thing at the coffee shop…”

“We need to grab the last few things from the unit but yeah, that would be good” you smiled at the young man

“Oh, I can help if you like?”

Soon you had the rest of Sebastian’s old crap in the back of the van, along with his bike, plus Tom’s bike that he had cycled over to Sebastian’s building on all stashed in the cargo hold. With you precariously perched on Chris’s lap for the short journey across the quiet downtown roads, Tom sat in the middle chatting excitedly about how it was the first night late night opening, locals and regulars invited. Sebastian teased him that he hadn’t been invited, but Tom gave as good as he got, ribbing Sebastian that he thought he’d be too ‘old’ for the young crowd that was expected.

Parking on the street Sebastian helped Tom get his bike out the back of the van before the four of you entered the coffee house, Tom clearing a table for you to sit at before waving a waitress over with a platter of the new set menu. 

As you relaxed and settled in, you watched as the two men in your life laughed and joked, a comfortable dynamic between not just the pair of them but all three of you. As the plates were cleared ahead of the next course someone squeezed past your table, before stopping and you became aware of a presence standing over your table. Looking up your eyes went wide;

“Scott.... What are you doing here?”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once i've finished this story i will write an authors note as to where i was going to take the storyline, but for now i have managed to alter my plan and made it able to continue and ultimately finish this story. It'll be a couple more chapters yet though so don't worry this isn't the last chapter.

**Chapter 31**

Scott blinked a couple of times before frowning at you;

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here?’, it’s my local coffee shop and I’m a regular. You…” he waggled a finger at you; “...know that after your little visit last week”

He however turned his attention to Chris who was sat beside you, softening his voice;

“Hey man… it’s good to see you…”

Clasping a hand to Chris’s shoulder he gently rocked it back and forth before Chris clasped his own hand over it, his other hand wrapping around Scott’s neck and pulling him down for a hug. 

For the longest moment both men just stayed as they were, resting their faces on the others shoulder and then you heard it, a quiet sob. Resting your hand on Chris’s thigh you didn’t want to interrupt but also wanted to comfort him. Eventually they pulled apart, Chris wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand before Scott finally spoke;

“Hey, do you want to step outside? So, we can talk?”

“Yeah, that’d be good”

You and Sebastian watched as Chris pushed his chair out and stood, quickly following Scott out of the coffee shop.

“Do you think we should go out?” Sebastian asked

“No. Let them talk… it’s been a long time…”

-

Once back out in the warm evening air Scott walked over to the kerb as Chris followed, before taking a deep breath;

“I was going to call you”

“You were? Because she told you to?”

“No, but yeah it involved her. But firstly, who’s the guy?”

“Do you not recognize him?” Chris pushed

“I do, but want to hear it from you”

“Sebastian is my boyfriend”

Scott blinked before his eyes going wide;

“Okay, that was not the answer I was expecting”

“So, what do you mean by something involving her?”

“I saw them kissing on the street… but the fact that you told me he is your boyfriend just gives me a whole lot more questions…”

“Such as?”

“We’ll come to that… How did you meet him?”

“Well, technically he’s my parole officer”

Scott sucked in a lungful of air and let out a ‘Ooooh’ whooshing noise;

“Okay, that is also something I wasn’t expecting”

“Scott, where is this going?”

“I went on a date with him”

“I know”

“You know?”

“Okay, this may come as a shock, but the three of us do talk to each other” Chris turned to head back inside but Scott caught his elbow

“Please, wait…” Chris stopped and crossed his arms as Scott started to explain; “When you told me about what was happening to her, about how that Cops brother filmed her and put it online?”

“Yes, I remember”

“Well… the Cop had a family, Wife and two kids. He seemed like your typical macho family man. Emphasis on the ‘seemed’. When I saw his photo in the paper, I recognised him, he would cruise the gay bars whilst on duty. There were rumours but nothing substantiated. So I followed him for a few weeks, found out his routine; where he would go for a drink after his shift. One night I got talking to him; by then he was already halfway wasted but that just made it easier. One thing led to another and when he suggested ‘we got out of there’ we were in the alley behind the dumpster within minutes. He was on his knees sucking me off, not realising I was filming the whole thing on my phone. At one point I commented that he was quite good and that his wife musta taught him well, but he pulled off me and just tossed me as he grinned and said ‘nah it’s the guys on shift with me’. Thankfully I was holding my phone kinda to the side, resting on the dumpster to keep it steady as I swear I woulda dropped it if I hadn’t”

Chris stood, jaw agape;

“The Cop that arrested me was a closet gay?”

“Yup… well, it wasn’t in the closet after I emailed the video to his wife”

“You didn’t”

“Why do you think things blew over? Everything went quiet because the dude’s wife left him, it ruined the family. He took sick leave from the job and ended up moving away”

Chris took in what Scott was saying;

“You ruined a Cop’s career and broke up their family… for me?”

Lighting a cigarette Scott grinned;

“Technically for her, but yeah”

“Okay… wow… Thank you I guess?”

“You’re welcome”

They stood in silence for the longest moment before Scott spoke;

“So you… the gay thing... “

“No, it did not start in prison”

Holding his hands up Scott laughed;

“Hey man, I had to ask”

-

Once Chris returned to the table you were relieved to see that he and Scott had hugged before parting ways, reassuring each other that they would meet up for a drink soon. Settling back at the table he was quiet for the rest of the meal, but as you stole glances at him you could see his expression was relaxed and calm, and you knew a weight had been lifted off his mind.

The drive home had been quiet, a comfortable silence as Sebastian drove and you sat snuggled up to Chris with his hand resting on your thigh and your head on his shoulder. The decision was unanimous when the subject of any further furniture reassembly was brought up, and that night the three of you found yourselves sleeping in your bed in the guest room, exhausted but content.

-

Your Sunday was comparatively relaxing in contrast with the first half of the weekend, having slept well you woke late morning to the sound of the small power tools the guys were using to finally assemble Sebastian’s large bed in your bedroom. The rest of the morning was spent busying yourselves doing chores before you set off for Walmart and Target having realised that you didn’t have any linen that fitted the bed, plus with two extra mouths living with you, groceries were running out quicker than you were used to.

By the time you returned home, the guys had emptied the rental cargo van and Sebastian was returning it, saying he was going to stop by his office to pick up his work laptop and some files so he could catch up ahead of his return to work the next day. 

Chris helped you to unload the groceries and purchases from your little car, before you had him help you make the bed with the new linens having spent a little more on some pre-washed sets so they could go straight onto the bed. After the final pillow was fluffed and set in place you fell onto the bed, sighing as you closed your eyes and let out a contented moan at the feel of new sheets against your fingertips. Feeling the bed dip, you smiled as the familiar weight of Chris settled on top of you, his lips finding yours and you hummed appreciatively into his kiss. His lips started to stray and his voice was low and rough as his tongue left a wet trail down your neck;

“Shall we have some fun whilst Daddy’s out at work?”

You grinned as Chris referred to Sebastian’s kink;

“If he catches us do you think he’ll spank me?”

“Babe, you know that I’m the only one allowed near that gorgeous bottom…”

To emphasise his comment he took the opportunity to roll the two of you over, letting you move until you were straddling his waist, his large hands gripping your ass. Without any further discussion you quickly stripped your top and bra off, pulling at his tee until he shifted and let you pull it over his head and tossed it aside. Working on your pants wasn’t quite as smooth, but soon you were both naked and back in your former position straddling him, his thick length nestled snugly against your folds as your lips found his. 

It wasn’t rushed. It wasn’t needy. It felt comfortable and familiar, and as Chris slid his hand between your bodies and sought out your clit, you rested your head against his neck, sighing contentedly as he worked your body just the right way until you could feel your juices coating his length as you ground against him. Pushing yourself up you watched as he held the base of his shaft and you positioned yourself so the wide crown of his dick notched inside you, and with a happy groan you slowly sank down, letting his girth part your walls with each inch. 

Chris reached for your hands, interlacing his fingers with yours and you started to ride him, the rise and fall of your bodies linking together a familiar comfort in your chaotic lives, and with each push and pull you drove the other closer to orgasm. Looking down you watched Chris as he watched you, his attention moving from your face to your breasts and down to where your bodies were joined, before he pushed his head back and closed his eyes, his lips trembling as he spoke;

“Fuck… Babe, you’re too fucking good, you feel so good… I’m gonna cum far too soon if you keep this up…”

Pulling one of his hands from yours he quickly sought out your clit as you continued to ride him, rubbing firm circles against the sensitive bud, pushing you closer and closer to orgasm before he paused and his jaw fell open, and you felt the first tell-tale twitch of his dick deep inside you. As he shot his load you slowed your efforts, his hand falling to the covers as he gripped them hard and bucked beneath you, and as he was finally spent you heard a quiet cough from the doorway.

“You started without me”

Turning you grinned at Sebastian, before noticing he was holding up a piece of paper;

“What’s that?”

“This…” he held out to you as he walked over to the bed; “Is my permission slip to pull you off Chris and finish you off with my tongue…I forgot that I’d used my office address when I’d filled the form in”

Grabbing the sheet of paper you grinned as you read through the letter from your doctor’s office, seeing that Sebastian had been given a clean bill of health and the results could be submitted to the Entertainment Board.

Pulling the paper out of your hands gently he set it aside before crawling onto the bed;

“Now, let’s see that beautiful pussy of yours, because I know you didn’t cum baby girl…”

“I was gonna…” Chris cut in before Sebastian winked at him

“Teamwork…”

Falling back onto the bed you let Chris slip out of you as he pulled his legs out of the way and sat back against the pillows, watching as Sebastian pulled his tee off before hooking his arms underneath your thighs and moved you into position. Pressing open mouthed kisses up your inner thighs he pushed your legs wider apart, burying his face in your messy folds and inhaling the rich scent of yours and Chris’s lovemaking. With a glint in his eye he licked a long stripe through your cum soaked folds, sucking on your clit before moving to your soaked hole and pushing his tongue inside.

“Oh my… Holy fucking hell…Oh FUCK”

Your hands found his soft curls as your head fell back and your legs automatically parted further, and you cursed yourself for being a stickler for the rules where you had deprived yourself this man’s oral talents, whilst also thanking all manner of deities that you hadn’t tried it on the first night you’d all spent together as you sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to wait for the test results to come in if you’d know he was that good with his tongue.

As Sebastian’s tongue delved deeper within you than you ever thought possible, his thumb found your clit and he was rapidly sending you to heaven. It was only when you felt another pair of lips on your body, kissing you did you even remember there was another person in the room, and Chris’s voice came out with a low chuckle;

“Babe, I’ve gotta kiss you… cos’ the way Seb is making you scream the neighbours are gonna think someone is being murdered…”

His tongue pushed against yours as Sebastian’s drove you ever closer to heaven, until suddenly the levy broke and you broke away from Chris and practically howled as you came, Chris’s shocked laugh quickly followed by his hand clamping over your mouth to supress the ear splitting noise Sebastian’s tongue had pulled out of you as he drank down your juices.

When your body finally went limp you were vaguely aware of Sebastian pulling away, Chris wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss, tasting you on the other man’s tongue before they settled on either side of your spent body as you lay twitching and giggling at the sheer rush of endorphins from your orgasm.

-

That night the two guys cooked dinner as you checked emails and weekend income from Friday night’s upload, pushing the laptop aside as Chris set a large bowl of pasta down in front of you;

“Dig in Babe, you’ll need to recharge after all that energy you expended screaming earlier”

Swirling spaghetti around your fork you grinned;

“Totally fucking worth it… hey Sebastian, you ever want to do a video on oral, just let me know cos’ I know if I could do that on camera it’d be a good five figure video”

“Five figures? Ten grand?”

“Oh yeah, easily. The figures from the blowjob video with Chris are still going up, but we just cleared Twenty-Five on that one… the fans are eating up the ones I’ve done with Chris…revenue just from ads is paying the bills now”

Chris set his fork down;

“Babe… so how much am I getting for our last video?”

To say the smile on his face was lighting up the room would have been an understatement, and as you pulled your laptop back you opened the payment software and pointed to his percentage;

“Enough for you to get that truck you’ve been looking at in the small ads for the Ford Dealership you’ve been pining over for the last two weeks”

Leaning forwards Chris pressed a kiss to your lips, squashing pasta sauce over your face as he did so before sitting back and letting out a laugh;

“Fuck...this is… wow”

Smiling at the pair of you Sebastian shovelled another forkful of pasta into his mouth;

“Man, am I in the wrong line of work”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary - this is the chapter Chris finally pops the readers anal cherry. Enjoy! :-)

**Chapter 32**

When Monday morning finally rolled around you weren’t even aware of Sebastian getting up and ready for work, in fact you and Chris were still asleep until he’d snuck back into the bedroom to kiss you both goodbye. After sleepily listening for the sound of the front door shutting you snuggled up to Chris, smiling as you felt his fingertips dance over your back. Turning he pressed a kiss to your forehead and hummed contentedly;

“Okay this shift pattern may suck over time, but right now I’m loving this four on four off deal cos’ I get you all to myself today”

“Mmmm same. So, what did you want to do today?”

You watched Chris’s expression as he smiled and held his hand up, raising a finger;

“One; I wanna buy a car”

Grinning you nodded as he raised a second finger;

“And Two; I wanna fuck your ass”

Sucking in a breath you matched his smile;

“So, what do you want to do first?”

Exaggerating his movements, he rested his hand on his chin as he thought over his decision, before pulling you on top of him and kissing you;

“The car. Then we can have as much time as we like to do the other thing…”

Giggling you wriggled off him, standing and stripping your sleepwear off;

“Well we can’t be too long on the car then, might end up with Sebastian interrupting halfway through”

Rising to his feet Chris kicked his boxers off and followed you to the bathroom;

“Nah, he’ll be late tonight. I’ve seen his office; that man is drowning in paperwork and after a week off he’ll have a tonne to catch up on”

-

You were probably a used car salesman’s worst nightmare; a couple that had done their research, checked prices online, and wanted to pay cash rather than take out the dealership payment plan which earned them a hefty bonus for each high interest policy they sold. So after you had test drove three trucks, decided on the one you wanted, sat in a Dunkin Donuts opposite the dealership with your laptop to take out an immediate insurance policy, and returned half an hour later to sign the deal, it was a smooth process. The look on Chris’s face as he was handed the keys to the ten-year-old Ford F150 Truck, well, it was like a kid who’s last five years of Birthdays and Christmases had all come at once. 

Having caught the bus to the lots the dealerships were on you were able to ride back with Chris, and you couldn’t help but to smile at the huge grin on his face as he eased the truck carefully through the late morning traffic back home. Carefully reversing it onto the driveway, you were already in the house and starting to sort things out whilst he was still circling the truck. Standing in the doorway you called out to him;

“Hey, are you coming in to do that _other_ thing you wanted to do today?”

Chris stopped and his jaw dropped, partially because he couldn’t believe he had forgotten, but mainly because you were standing topless at the doorway and anyone could have seen you, wearing just the denim shorts and heeled sandals you’d been wearing to the dealership, and only then did he see they were porn shorts. Turning you walked into the house, the sound of Chris’s converse on the porch steps and the door slamming had you smiling before you felt his arms wrap around you, pinning you to the wall as he ground his hips into your ass from behind;

“I cannot believe you wore those shorts today… and that I didn’t even notice! Your shirt was completely covering this sex access zipper”

The shorts were a pair you’d been sent a couple of years ago and rather than a front zipper, they had one that ran down the length of your ass. Apart from clubs, the only place you’d seen these shorts was in porn and considering what you had planned for the day you’d thought it a good day to break them out. 

Kissing your neck and gipping your tits, Chris soon had you grinding back against him, his hard dick already pressing against you through your clothing;

“Bedroom… now…”

Chris pulled away, and as you looked over your shoulder you saw he was already starting to strip as he started towards the bedroom. Swaying your hips as you went you followed him, laughing as he got his jeans and boxers bunched up at his ankles as he’d forgotten to take his sneakers off first. He stumbled and fell face first onto the bed, bare ass up which you just had to lean over and give a light smack;

“Hey!”

“Roll over lover boy, let me help”

Chris shifted onto his back, and your eyes went wide when you saw just how hard he already was, his dick rock hard and weeping with need. Getting to your knees you carefully helped him free, before standing and turning to stick your ass out;

“Unzip me?”

Parting your legs a little you felt Chris’s fingers on the top of the zipper in the small of your back, his breath held as he tugged the metal down and the fabric parted revealing not one but two surprises as more of your body was revealed;

“Fuck… you were going commando? And WHAT IS THAT? You were wearing a PLUG?”

Shifting your legs, you let the shorts fall to the floor before stepping out of them, relishing at the feel of Chris’s large hands smoothing over your naked ass, his touch warm against your skin. 

“Bend over Babe…”

Bending at the waist you rested your hands on your knees as you felt Chris gently tug at the plug in your ass, pulling it slowly as he watched you stretch around it, before letting your body tug it back inside. His other hand slipped between your legs and quickly sought out your clit, gently rubbing against it as he teased the plug back and forth until finally pulling it out. You whined at the loss of it before you let out a surprised yelp as you felt Chris’s tongue pushing at the relaxed muscle;

“Ohhhhh Boy…” Your legs trembled as Chris started to eat your ass, pushing his tongue inside all whilst rubbing against your clit. Suddenly it was too much and one knee completely gave way, your legs turning to jelly and you wobbled precariously on your heels where your centre of balance was completely off. 

But before you could fall and hurt yourself you were being swooped into Chris’s arms and pulled onto the bed in a heap beside him, the both of you laughing at the situation.

“Lie there Babe, let’s get these off…”

Chris delicately unbuckled your sandals, dropping each one to the floor with a heavy thud. He pressed kisses to your stomach before reaching over you and grabbing two pillows, setting them down on the centre of the bed;

“Lie on these babe…” he patted them; “Tummy right here…”

Settling face down over the pillows, your ass was high and your legs fell apart naturally; baring your most intimate area’s to Chris. Feeling the bed dip as he moved around behind you, you let out a sigh as he smoothed his hands over the globes of your ass;

“Gonna get you stretched out real good Babe, gonna eat this ass until you cum, then I’m gonna lube it and finger you until you’re gaping around three fingers. Only once you cum again will I lube you up even more and finally… only then… will you get the treat of my dick stretching this tight little ass out for the first time…”

You felt his breath on your skin as he shuffled closer, before he pressed a kiss to each cheek before pulling your buttocks apart and his tongue licked from cunt to asshole. The brush of his long stubble against your skin sent a chill up your spine, but that was soon ebbing away at the sheer pleasure Chris was giving you thanks to his wide and juicy tongue stretching your tight ring of muscle. What made it even better was the noises he was making, telling you in no uncertain terms that he was very much enjoying himself. His fingers found your cunt and he pushed two long fingers into your silken channel as his thumb found your clit, and was soon bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. At the touch of a third finger sliding into you it was the trigger and stretch that you needed to tip you over the edge, and you found yourself screaming into the mattress as you gushed over Chris’s hand. 

As you came down from your orgasm you felt Chris gently pull away, and as the endorphins rushed through your mind you were vaguely aware of Chris grabbing your favourite lube from the nightstand and climbing back between your legs. The quiet click of the tube cap was shortly followed by the cool touch of the viscous gel on your sensitive hole, and the thud of the tub landing on the bed beside you. As Chris’s fingers swiped gently through the gel, his voice was low and rough;

“Babe are you gonna be a good girl? You want me to stretch you out? I know you can take me; I’ve seen the toys you’ve used… I’m just a little bit bigger but I know you can do it…”

All the time he talked dirty to you his fingers were pressing against your loosened hole, one finger already into the knuckle, and as he worked a second in, he showered you in praises. When you found yourself starting to move back to meet each push of his fingers he laughed softly, smoothing his free hand over your ass and back before grabbing the lube and flicking the cap open, squeezing a little more onto your ass to aid a third finger going in.

You had already been close to orgasm before that third finger, but as it breached your tight ring of muscle you were drooling into the sheets and your eyes almost rolling back in their sockets. Rocking yourself back to fuck yourself on Chris’s fingers you were groaning and grunting, desperate for release, and your wish granted as the course cotton of the pillow suddenly made contact with your clit and you were coming hard, soaking the pillow and gripping onto Chris’s fingers so tight as you pulsed around him. 

With you still trembling on the bed you felt Chris withdraw his fingers before quickly leaving the room, returning a moment later with a small damp washcloth;

“Just wanna clean up the overspill before the main event Babe”

The cool touch of the cloth against the back of your inner thighs had you letting out a small squeak of surprise, but as it soothed your heated skin you hummed at the touch, still on a high from two orgasms in ten minutes. Once Chris was finished he tossed the cloth aside and was moving you a little more, grabbing a third pillow and carefully lifting you until it was propped beneath you with the others. You heard the click of the lube again but this time it didn’t land on you, and glancing over your shoulder you saw as Chris was fisting his angry red length, covering it liberally in the gel. Using what was left on his hand he smoothed the now warm lube over your asshole, before moving forward;

“Babe, are you sure you want to do this? I will not be upset, I’m more than happy with your pussy…”

“Chris, please… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this…”

The warm touch of his thighs against the back of yours told you he was close, and when the smooth tip pressed against your hole you were surprised as you felt him slip in with ease;

“Oh!”

“That was easy…”

“Chris please…” you whined

He ran the palm of his hand over your lower back, softly shushing you as he slowly pushed in another inch, holding himself there and waiting to feel you adjust and relax. With that he started a slow tug and push, gradually easing half an inch in at a time, before you got impatient and suddenly pushed back, taking his entire length deep inside. 

“HOLY FUCK!” he shouted out, almost passing out from the sensations of your tight asshole hot and welcoming around him, and the guttural moan that escaped your throat told him in an instant you were ready and already thoroughly enjoying it.

“You naughty girl, you like my dick up your ass?”

You didn’t answer at first, just humming your answer as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensations of being so full, but at the sound and feel of Chris’s hand coming down on your asscheek you let out a small squeal;

“Babe, I asked you a question”

“Yes Sir, I love your dick up my ass!”

Chris chuckled and you felt his hands grip onto your hips, before he pulled away and thrust back into you. Again he repeated it, and again, and again, soon he was fucking your ass as hard as he would your pussy, and with every thrust you were pushing back to meet him, moaning and uttering complete nonsense as he plunged your depths and you were begging for more;

“Please Chris, give it to me, harder, I want you to fucking ruin me, fill my asshole with your big dick… fuck yes, just like that! Harder! Faster!”

By now he was pile driving into your ass and you were stretched out and dripping, beads of sweat rolling down your back, juices flowing from your empty and neglected pussy. You were in utter bliss and it was by far the best sex you had ever had, your orgasm peeking over the horizon but you weren’t there just yet;

“Please Chris, I’m so close to coming… more… please… I need it…” you begged

“Babe, I am so fucking close to shooting my load… gonna have to help you along a bit…”

He reached around and found your clit, rubbing harshly against it and that was it, you came with a scream as you squirted juices, covering Chris’s thighs as he shot ropes of his thick come deep into your ass. 

There was a moment of silence where everything was just… still… before you felt Chris bend over you and press a kiss to your shoulder, his lips moving against your skin as he spoke softly;

“That was fucking amazing… are you ok?”

“Urrh Yeah, I’m good… still kinda high from coming so hard…”

“You’re good? I didn’t hurt you?”

Turning your head you could just about see him and you smiled;

“No Chris, you didn’t hurt me… it was amazing… I’m glad I waited and did this with you”

“You did so well Babe… but let’s get you cleaned up”

You whined at the loss of Chris’s weight comforting you, and as he gently pulled out you felt the slight burn from your tender channel. He softly wiped you clean with the washcloth, before helping you off the stack of pillows and onto the quilt;

“You ok Babe?”

“Yeah I’m good”

“I’m gonna get cleaned up and run you a bath”

“Hmmn ok”

-

Chris had done exactly as promised, running you a bath and let you quietly soak as he made a late lunch, before letting you sprawl across his lap on the couch. Finally setting the plate aside you stared up dreamily at him, running your hand down his stubbled cheek;

“Are you gonna grow a beard?”

Smiling he ran his hand over his chin;

“Yeah, I was thinking about it… would you like it?”

“It makes you look older… in a good way. I think it’d suit you”

Smiling he leant forwards and kissed you softly, his hand resting gently on your side as he held you close. Breaking away you suddenly found yourself stifling a yawn, Chris laughing at you tried to stop it;

  
“Hey why don’t you go take a nap?”

“I would… but the bedding… it probably needs to be changed after…”

“Already done it”

“Really?”

“Yeah, when you were in the bath. They’re in the dryer now, clean sets already on”

He helped you to your feet and walked you to the bedroom door, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead;

“Go nap”

  
“Yes Sir” you smiled before moving to the bed and curling up until the comforter, not before pulling one of Chris’s t-shirts onto your pillow so you were surrounded by his scent.

-

Pushing in the front door, Sebastian juggled his new laptop, stacks of papers, his travel mug, and a bunch of other crap he had grabbed from his office before heading home. At the sight of Chris standing at the stove and the scent of garlic and rosemary filling his senses he smiled, a sense of relief spreading over him;

“Oh honey… you cooked!” he chirped as he dumped the contents of his arms onto the table before moving around and pressing a kiss to Chris’s lips. 

“Hey Seb, how’d it go? Doris give you hard time?”

“Oh yeah, she railed my ass for what happened!” Chris let out a snort of laughter at Seb’s words, confusing him: “What?”

“Funny you should say that… I did the same to our girl this afternoon…”

  
Seb paused for a moment before his eyes went wide;

“You fucked her ass?”

“Uh-huh”

“Dude… was it good?”

“Seb… it was the *best*... she was a friggin animal…”

“Damn… would like to have seen that…” he gripped himself through his jeans; “Fuck, you’re getting me hard at the thought”

Chris laughed before nudging Seb with his elbow;

“Well keep it in your pants for now… Go wake the princess up, dinner’s almost ready”

-

You woke up to the feeling of a soft pair of lips pressing kisses to your cheeks, smiling as you cracked your eyes open to see Sebastian lying beside you;

“Hey…” you croaked out through a parched throat

“Hey there. How are you feeling?”

“Good”

He grinned at you and you immediately knew that Chris had already told him what the two of you had been up to whilst he was out at work;

“Kiss me”

“As you wish Princess”

His lips met yours and his tongue softly danced over your bottom lip, and you found yourself willingly surrendering to his affections before he pulled away;

“C’mon… Chris cooked and he’ll yell at the both of us if we make him wait” he grabbed your hand and gently tugged you to the side of the bed, helping you to your feet before playfully pushing you out of the door and into the kitchen.

Chris grinned and pulled out a chair for you, patting the soft throw pillow he’d placed on the seat;

“Your throne is ready…”

Groaning as you sat down you were actually thankful for the pillow, you were very slightly sore from earlier but it was nothing to worry about;

“Are you gonna mock me all night? Cos ya ’know, today could be a onetime thing if you do…” you grinned as you jabbed a fork into a piece of ravioli.

Chris leaned to the side and pressed a kiss to your cheek;

“No Babe, just want to make sure I’m taking care of my best girl”

He sat back and shovelled a forkful of dinner into his mouth, talking with his mouth full;

“Cos I can assure you, I would not do anything to jeopardise missing out on the chance to fuck that ass of yours again”

Grinning you smiled at him before returning your attention to your meal, your voice quiet as you spoke;

“Oh good… because I’ve already had an idea for next time, and we wouldn’t want to leave Sebastian out next time… I have after all got a hole for each of you”

Between the sound of Sebastian coughing on his meal and Chris spilling his drink at what you said, you laughed, settled and content with your two boys.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sipping your iced latte you watched people as they strolled back and forth, waving when you saw Scarlett heading towards you. She reached the seating area outside Holland Bros Coffee and hugged you warmly;

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Good, good!”

“Do they do table service?”  
  


“Order at the counter and if they can’t make it instantly they’ll bring it over”

“Great, you want anything?”

Shaking your head you watched her disappear inside your newly found favourite coffeeshop, appearing a few minutes later with a large coffee that you knew had at least five shots of expresso in;

“Long shift?”

Peering at her drink she blinked a couple of times before sitting down carefully;

“No, not on duty at the moment… it was last nights show…” she shifted the soft pillows and let out a breath of relief at the softness; “Did a show last night… the DA…”

Pausing with the straw of your drink at your lips you smiled, knowing that it wasn’t the ‘district attorney’ she was talking about, rather the term for double anal;

“Oh yeah?”

“Just accessories, but ya know… oh right, you haven’t done it properly yet”

“Why do you think I chose the soft cushions?” you grinned and raised an eyebrow, causing Scarlett to cough on her drink

“No fucking way?! You and Chris?”

“Uh-huh”

“And?”

“Oh my god, it was SO good. He totally knew what he was doing… god, i actually had to restrain myself from asking for a second round before he went to work this morning…”

“That good huh?”

“Scarlett… if it wasn’t for recovery time, i would only do that now… good god, i haven’t cum that hard in a long time…”

Your friend laughed and gave you a high five before you went back to sipping your drink, trying to clear your mind from the erotic thoughts that were now filling it.

“So, how is everything else? With Sebastian?”

You paused, your drink mid air;

“Oh god, i’ve got so much to fill you in on that…”

The conversation with Scarlett had taken quite a while to fill her in completely, from the fire at Sebastian’s apartment to him moving in, his history with Scott and then everything else that had happened with Scott and Chris. As you’d finished updating her she remained silent, fiddling with the spoon for her coffee;

“What...you’re never quiet. And i unloaded a whole bunch of stuff there…” you pushed

“It’s about Sebastian”

“Oh god…”

“I was working on paperwork at the weekend, for the day job… the bill we sent his insurance bounced back. They cited that they didn’t pay out for attempted suicide”

“But… it wasn’t…”

“I know hun, but it was self inflicted... his bill is probably going to arrive today”

You sat silent for a moment;

“How much is it?”

“Over fifty grand”

“Fuck”

“Yeah… so the fact that he’s moved in with you now, it depends if he’s registered it as his official new address, but you could be liable for that bill too…”

But what Scarlett suggested next was something that had already been briefly discussed, and by the time you finished your coffee date you knew your next stop.

-

Sebastian’s office had been exactly how Chris had described it; piles of paperwork in an old building, the neighbourhood gentrified and apart from a small plaque on the building, you would never know from the outside. Sitting in the waiting area you tapped your foot on the floor as his assistant continued on the phone; chewing someone out for not delivering something on time. You couldn’t hear what it was, or what the other person was saying, but by the time the call ended you felt like you wanted to make sure she got what she wanted for the sake of the delivery company’s safety;

“Miss, may i help you?”

“I’m here to see Sebastian?”

She glanced down at the old fashioned appointment book;

“I don’t have any girls down on his list of appointments today…”

“No, i’m his… roommate… i was in the area…”

“OH. Oh right. Sure thing honey” her demeanor immediately changed and she stood and rounded the desk, heading toward Sebastian’s closed office door before tapping quietly and you heard him call ‘enter’. 

“Officer Stan, do you have a moment for a visitor?”

“Err, yeah sure Doris, send them in”

Nodding her head she motioned for you to go in, and when Sebastian saw you at the doorway his dark mood suddenly lifted;

“Hey, what are you…” before he realised Doris was still at the door; “Thanks Doris”

“I’m going to be running down to the post office now Officer Stan, i’ll be about an hour”

“Ok great, direct calls to the answering service please, i’ve still got a ton of paperwork…”

“Of course”

The smirk on her face told you she knew exactly what Sebastian would be doing the second she left the building, she figured out something was going on when he updated his address with her and it matched one of their parolee’s. The fact that she also knew that Chris had been a guest star in a porn video, she used her many years of working as an assistant in law enforcement to patch the clues together and that the three of you were up to some sort of shenanigans.

She’d shut the door to the office and as she left the building she made sure to slam the doors, Sebastian leaning back in his chair to peer out of the window as he watched her climb into her car before turning his attention back to you;

“This is a very unexpected and very pleasant surprise…” he patted his lap and you made your way around his desk, straddling him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders

“I was in the neighbourhood”

“Well… considering the utterly shit morning i’ve had, seeing you and having you here in my lap is totally making up for it”

He kissed you, his lips soft on your own before his tongue sneakily pushed it way past your lips and the kiss deepened, and as he pulled away and pressed his head back against the chair, he started to smooth his hand over your hip;

“So fucking tempted to get my phone out now and just film the two of us… try and make some god-damned cash…”

“Would this have anything to do with your hospital stay?”

He paused, confused for a moment;

“How did you…?”

“I had coffee with Scarlett… your nurse… she shouldn’t have told me, but she said your hospital bill bounced back from your insurers… and that it most likely would have hit your mailbox today”

Sebastian took a deep breath and let out a long slow sigh;

“She was right. The bill came here this morning because its a policy through work. But they won’t cover it because it was self inflicted”

He reached forwards and grabbed a piece of paper on his desk, handing it to you. You glanced over the text before turning the page and your eyes going wide;

“Jeez…”

“Yeah, so right now the only collateral i have is my car, and i need that to get to work ‘cos i certainly ain’t spending two hours on the bus from your place every day…”

Setting the paper back on his desk you looked at him, choosing your words carefully;

“Sebastian… if you want, we can work something out…”

“I don’t need a loan Princess… if i get a loan i’d go to the bank”

“Not a loan… i can help you earn it”

He looked at you, his expression blank for a moment before his eyes went wide;

“Are you serious?”

“We could get you registered, you’ve had the tests and they’ve come back clear. The shows i do with Chris bring in thousands more than just my solo shows. We could do a straight up couple thing or something that’s slightly scripted”

“What about Chris?”

“We can talk to him tonight, see what he thinks. But in the meantime we could get your application done and get things in place in case you do want to go through with it. Its an online form and you just hit submit with a form of ID”

Sebastian thought it over before nodding;

“Okay, lets do it”

For the short while it took to do the application you got off his lap and stood as his side, reminding him to open the webpage in an incognito tab as he filled in the application. He hesitated over the submit button, but took a deep breath and clicked it, before turning in his chair and grinning at you;

“Done”

His hands found your hips and he pulled you close, his fingertips playing with the hem of your skirt. Catching his hands you grinned and bent down to kiss him;

“Before you get any ideas, that’s not happening here… at least not today; i’m still a little tender in that whole area after Chris yesterday”

Closing his eyes Sebastian took a deep breath;

“Ok Princess… i’m sorry…”

Whilst his eyes were closed you sank to your knees, your hands on the button of his jeans;

“Doesn’t mean to say i can’t blow you though…”

Biting his lip he watched as you expertly unbuttoned him, lifting his hips to help you ease his jeans and briefs down enough to release his thick cock. Wrapping your hands around it you licked at the tip and his hand was immediately resting on your head;

“Fuck…you are so fucking good at this…”

Setting about sucking him, you worked fast and hard, sucking and licking everything your tongue could reach, using your hands on the parts that it couldn’t. Soon he was grunting and meeting your lips with small thrusts of his hips, and working your tongue hard over him you kept taking him as deep as possible into your throat. With a guttural moan he started to cum, shooting thick ropes of his creamy seed into your mouth, you swallowing the lot until he was spent.

Gently tucking his soft dick back into his underwear you let him zip himself up as you leaned back against the windowsil, crossing your arms and grinning at him;

“Feel a little more relaxed now?”

He raked his hand through his soft brown hair and grinned at you;

“Absolutely. If i should schedule you for Thursday after my monthly meeting with the Parole Justice Board that would be great”

Laughing you pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing your purse from his desk;

“I’m gonna go, stuff to do… we’ll talk tonight, yeah?”

He got up and followed you to the door, kissing you one last time before opening it and giving you a slap on the ass before his eyes went wide as you winced;

“Sorry!”

“I’ll forgive you… this time…”

-

By the time Friday rolled around you were excited to spend the day setting up your new camera equipment for your performance, Sebastian’s large wooden bed not having the metal frame you could attach the webcam to like your old one. The discussion with Chris had thankfully been a smooth one, he was more than happy for Sebastian to ‘share’ you on camera, and it was only after he’d agreed did you and Sebastian bring up the looming subject of his hospital bill, having not wanted it to sway Chris’s decision. You had all agreed that if decisions were made, the three of you should all be happy with the end result.

Hearing the key in the door you smiled and listened as Sebastian came in, the now familiar sounds of his keys and laptop hitting the kitchen table, his travel mug being tossed into the sink to be loaded into the dishwasher later. When his face appeared at the doorway he smiled, leaning against the wall;

“Hey you”

“You ok? Good day?”

“Yup, nothing much to report. Sorry i’m late”

You glanced and the clock and smiled;

“Its only 6pm, we don’t go on air until eight. Chris gets home around nine. But we gotta get you sorted, makeup done… so why don’t you go shower and then we can get started?”

You’d agreed that it would be better if you could try and hide or at least obscure Sebastian’s identity, and had invested in some professional looking temporary tattoos and had planned out a script of sorts. You’d start the show on your own but the doorbell would ring, leaving you to go off camera and let the visitor in. It would be a ‘friend’ of your boyfriend who wanted to borrow some ‘tools’ from your boyfriend, but would be surprised to find that you were doing your sex show. One thing would lead to another and he’d fuck you, doing a play on the ‘boyfriend not home’ porn trope. 

As you prepared the tattoo’s by soaking them in warm water in the kitchen, you heard Sebastian shut the shower off, moments later appearing in just a towel and he looked mouth-watering as beads of water slowly ran down his chest and stomach;

“Come and sit, lets get started…”

Over the next half hour you applied a number of large temporary tattoo’s, in places that would seem obvious; neck, forearm, plus the side of his ribs. A dusting of makeup over his jawline accentuated his stubble, and you laughed as he scrunched his face up as you applied sealing spray. Mascara made his lashes look even longer, and thanks to a new lightbulb in the lamp in your bedroom it would give him a much stronger tan to his mediterreanean skin tone. Taking a step back you looked over your handiwork, feeling your stomach clench with arousal;

“Fuck, you look hot” you grabbed your phone; “I need to take a few photos… for the tattoo’s and for when we need to apply replacements for the next video”

Sebastian stood in your kitchen wearing just a towel, his body covered in tattoo’s and he looked the epitome of bad boy. You could already feel yourself getting wet, and you knew even if this video was a flop, you were still going to have a good time. One thought you had to keep pushing to the back of your mind was that this was going to be the first time you and Sebastian would fuck bareback, and the prospect of feeling him bare inside you was one you had been looking forward to since the he’d applied for his performance licence.

Setting your phone aside you pressed a kiss to his lips before stepping away, knowing that if you let yourself get carried away you were likely to end up fucking on the kitchen floor right there and then rather than ‘saving’ it for the performance;

“Okay, go get changed, we have about twenty minutes before i need to start”

-

The performance started exactly as planned, you reviewing vibrating panties, making sure to bend over and flash the camera each time you changed a pair. Sebastian was watching on his phone on your porch - on silent of course - and was nervously chewing on a hangnail on his thumb until he saw his cue to literally ring the doorbell. Pressing the button and watching your reaction, and pressing it again as planned. That’s when his performance started.

Through the ‘scripted’ first few minutes you played along, pretending to search for your boyfriends powertools that he’d promised to lend to his buddy, before you somehow ended up in his arms. 

Crashing onto the bed you writhed and moaned beneath Sebastian, unbuttoning his summer plaid shirt that had been deliberately picked out so that you didn’t have to pull a t-shirt over his head and thus knock his ball cap off that was carefully obscuring his face from the camera. You’d also worked out where he could kiss you and what he could do, even what the best position to be in on the bed so the viewers could see everything below the waist but not give away Sebastian’s identity. 

As his lips worked over your neck and shoulder, you wriggled out of your dress and his hands found your panties;

“What’s vibrating here Doll?”

You’d also agreed that he’d use a pet name that he didn’t usually use, putting on a thick New York accent to disguise his normal soft voice.

“Vib... vibrating panties…”

“Oh your man ain’t seeing to your needs? I can sort ya’ out Doll”

His fingers hooked over your panties and he pulled them away, and as he sat up you took the opportunity to unbutton him, tugging his jeans down and grinning that he was going commando. Liberally coating your palm with saliva you wrapped your hand around his thick uncut dick, working the shaft hard that soon had him picking you up and playfully tossing you onto the bed into just the right position. Knowing exactly where to kneel, Sebastian climbed onto the mattress, fisting his weeping cock and out of the corner of your eye you could see the ipad with the viewing figures. The running total was already into the high four figures and you knew that by the end of the show Sebastian would be a good way towards his goal for his hospital bill. 

Bringing your attention back to Sebastian you looked up at his naked body as he kneeled above you, before leaning forwards and supporting himself on one arm, the other swiping his hard-on through your soaked folds;

“You like that Doll? Like the feel of my bare dick against you?”

“Yes… fuck, yes…”

“Do you wan’it? You want my big dick inside you?”

“Yes!”

He moved, notching himself just inside you, before pushing in all the way. 

Your eyes practically rolled back in their sockets. Yeah sure Sebastian had fucked you once, but it had been with a condom on, and quite honestly nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the feeling of a big dick sliding into you bare. No amount of ‘real feel’ latex could ever replace the sensations of skin on skin. 

For a moment you were both silent, the feeling of sheer pleasure overpowering you, but you knew you needed to continue, to make those dollar signs increase, and pressing a light kiss to his cheek you hummed against Sebastian’s jaw, your way to telling him to let go, to fuck you.

He did as promised. There was absolutely no doubt about that as he rested both arms on the mattress either side of your head and started to pound into you, his ass flexing with each thrust. When he started to twist his hips and shift his angle within you it was no longer acting, the man was a devil in bed and you were about to descend into the seventh circle willingly. Your hands found their way to his back, trying to reach to grip his ass, but he was too quick, too strong, and dammit he was going to fuck you into the mattress if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Sebastian’s dick stretched you out in ways that Chris’s didn’t. Where Chris was long and meaty, Sebastian was shorter and oh-so wider. He was stretching you to the limit and as he got more aroused he got thicker. The way he plunged into your velvet walls had you climbing quickly towards orgasm, screaming out ‘FUCK’ as you came around him and he simply fucked you straight through that orgasm.

As you trembled around him he slowed, moving just enough to take one nipple into his mouth and suck on it, before shifting, twisting, and suddenly you were on top. 

Knowing his face was now off camera, you let out a sigh of relief as you wriggled on his lap, still impaled on his wide girth, resting your hands on his hard abdominal muscles as you started to rock your hips back and forth. His hands found your breasts and you started to ride him, the extra lubrication of your orgasm helping to make it a slippery trip.

You could see the veins in his neck starting to bulge, he was holding back and you knew he was ready to blow his load. Running a hand down your front you rubbed at your clit, bringing your second orgasm on as quick as possible;

“Cum for me…” you uttered, knowing you would crest as soon as you felt the first twitch within you; “Cum inside me”

“FUCK”

  
Sebastian scrunched his eyes shut and pressed his head back against the mattress, his cock pumping rope after rope of cum deep into your soaked pussy, before finally you came too, screaming out expletives before falling limp on top of him.

-

The following few minutes were a little disorganised, climbing off Sebastian as you pretended that your boyfriend would be home any minute, faking rushing around to find whatever ‘tools’ Sebastian needed to borrow and ushering him out of the room. Quickly coming back you looked at the camera and winked, before disconnecting and triple checking everything was turned off.

Laying on the bed you let out a deep breath, before crawling to the edge and grabbing one of Chris’s half worn t-shirts from his dresser, pulling it on and stepping out of the room on shaky legs.

You smiled at the sight in front of you; Sebastian was lounging on the couch, his jeans barely buttoned and his chest bare, sipping from a cold beer with his eyes shut and a blissed out look on his face. Chris sat next to him, shovelling chinese takeout into his mouth whilst talking through how he’d watched on his phone whilst waiting for his order, nodding to you and you managed to make out through a mouthful of noodles that he’d picked up your favourite Spring Rolls.

Grabbing one of the containers you knelt at the side of the table and dug in, you and Sebastian filling in Chris on your nerves and how you were thankful it had gone smoothly, before Chris cleared his throat, a grin on his face;

“I’ll give you a few minutes before you can sort me out Babe” winking at you

“Oh will you now?”

He sat back and patted his lap, and you couldn’t help yourself but you moved and sat across his thighs, grinning as you felt his hand slide between your thighs and play with your messy pussy;

“I cannot wait to watch the show back in full, but even more i cannot wait to get my turn, there’s something about sloppy seconds that makes me so fucking hard…”

Sebastian grinned at the pair of you, raising his beer;

“Happy to get her started for you Dude… she’ll be oozing more than a Boston Cream donut by the time we’ve finished with her tonight”

Chris stood up, taking you with him as he held you in his arms and started towards the bedroom;

“Gonna treat you like a goddess tonight Babe, make you cum so much you’ll be dehydrated and begging for mercy”

You didn’t argue, you couldn’t, it was after all a dream come true. Plus, the idea of these two working together in bed? Well, you wanted them to get comfortable with sharing you, hopefully soon they’d do it for a show.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation on the way to the cottage

**Chapter 34.**

It had been weeks since your show with Sebastian. The Seven grand pay-out he’d earned from the show had blown him away, unable to believe the digits as he’d stood at the ATM after you’d said you would transfer the money to him. At first he refused to believe that it could have brought in that much, but after sitting down and showing him the figures not just from subscriber contributions but also pornhub revenue he finally had the down payment to be able to discuss a repayment plan with his health insurers. After a few weeks you’d done another one, a sixty-nine tips and advice. Chris had been watching from the side-lines and the second you’d finished filming he’d gotten up and joined in, fucking you doggy style whilst Sebastian alternated between sucking your clit and licking Chris’s balls.

The payment after that show had been almost the same, and you could tell that Sebastian was starting to really come around to spending more time in front of the camera.

By now summer had arrived, and with it the heat of the city was now encroaching on the suburbs, and even with the three air conditioning units fitted the house was stifling at night. With Fourth of July weekend looming you decided to surprise the boys, knowing that both weren’t due to be working, and had even told them to keep the weekend free from any plans.

The Air B&B had been pricey to say the least, but with the added income from the boys helping your viewing figures up, you could pick from the high end of what was available. The luxury cottage in Salem was stunning; professionally air conditioned and had a pool and a jacuzzi. With a secluded garden and views out over the harbour it was going to cost well into four figures for the rental, but it came with a fully stocked kitchen, a super king-size bed, and enough locations to get some stock videos for the next step of your online career.

The drive out to Salem however was exactly as you had feared it would be, stuck in traffic on the I95 where you had foolishly suggested that as it was the interstate it would be quicker. It was bumper to bumper, and you were crawling along at 10mph, Chris grumbling where his leg was cramping up from riding the pedals so often rather than being able to use cruise control. Sandwiched in between Chris and Sebastian on the front seat of Chris’s truck, it was hot and cramped and as much as you normally liked being stuck between those two, right there and then it was tempting to climb into the flatbed. The radio had been argued over before you had finally turned it off, and tempers were getting frayed.

When the silence was broken by the sound of Sebastian’s phone, you couldn’t help but to look as he saw the number on screen before answering it.

“Yeah this is him”

You could just about hear the voice on the other end of the line, and as they identified themselves as his health insurance company the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end.

“What do you mean? We had a payment plan worked out; I’ve already made two monthly payments each of five grand! You can’t just demand the balance!”

There was a moment of quiet as he listened before exploding down the line;

“IT WASN’T SUICIDE! It was too much to drink and impaired judgement! You can’t just fucking cancel the policy and demand the balance… uh-huh… oh…” 

Sebastian went quiet, resting his head in his other hand before quietly answering;

“Fuck. Well what the hell am I meant to do? I can’t come up with forty grand on a holiday weekend! The banks are all shut until Tuesday!”

By now Chris had slowly steered the truck onto the emergency lane on the side of the interstate, pulling the truck to a stop half on the gravel. Both of you watched as Sebastian’s hand started to shake and you could see he was getting visibly upset. When you plucked the phone out of his hand he crumpled in the seat, sobbing into his hands. Reaching over him you pulled the door handle and climbed out over him, standing on the dry parched grass that ran along the side of the highway.

“Hi there. Who am I speaking to?”

“Hi, this is Brian from Family Mutual. Can I ask your relationship to Mr Stan?”

“I’m his girlfriend. What’s happened? We went through the payment plan with you guys, everything was settled, he’s even making the monthly payments”

“Unfortunately, it’s because he never changed his residential address with us”

“It burnt down!”

“I’m sorry Miss, but because the repayment agreement was put in place with false information, it means the agreement had to be cancelled. The balance is now past due”

Taking a deep breath, you understood. There was no point in arguing, Scarlett had already briefed you with what could happen, and unfortunately there was only one option;

“Okay… can you take a payment over the phone?”

“Yes Miss. Debit card or American Express, but there is a 2.5% fee for Amex”

“Okay. Debit card it is then. Give me your name and department and I’ll call you back through the number on the documents we scanned to you and sent via email, just for security purposes. Can you keep this line clear?”

“Absolutely Miss. Speak to you in a moment.”

Ending the call, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and quickly brought up your email, getting the number and dialling back through to Brian who answered quickly;

“Hi Miss, thank you for calling back, I’m all set up for you”

By now Sebastian was getting out of the truck, Chris scooting across the seat and about to follow him;

“Princess, what are you doing?”

Turning your back to him you started to reel off the numbers and expiry date, the security code on the back as you felt Sebastian’s hand on your arm;

“Princess?”

You hated ignoring Sebastian but concentrated on the voice at the end of the line, listening as Brian confirmed the payment had gone through. Looking at Sebastian’s phone that you held in your other hand you saw the notification of an email from his insurers, opening it and seeing that it was the receipt and confirmation that the debt had been paid. Thanking Brian for his time you hung up and turned to Sebastian and Chris, handing Sebastian his phone;

“It’s done”

Taking it from you he looked at the screen, blinking a few times before he finally spoke, his voice hoarse;

“You paid it”

“I did”

On the side of the road the three of you stood in an uncomfortable silence before Chris finally spoke, wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders;

“Seb, it’s over”

You watched as Sebastian curled himself around Chris, wrapping his arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that for the longest moment before Sebastian pulled away and put his arm out to you, pulling you into the embrace;

“Thank you”

-

The rest of the drive to Salem had been slow, but slightly less fraught than the start. Sebastian had taken the middle seat, Chris’s arm around his shoulder, his hands gripping yours. When you were a few miles outside of Salem you realised he’d fallen asleep, his head resting against Chris’s shoulder. 

You quietly gave Chris directions, the Air B&B owner having warned you that the zip code for the street always took guests GPS to the wrong place, and when you finally pulled up onto the long curved driveway you were both in shock. Shutting the engine off Chris stepped out, you mirroring him on the other side as Sebastian snored in the front seat;

“Babe, _this_ is the place?”

“Yes! Isn’t it amazing?!”

“It’s… wow… If you told me a few months ago we’d been weekending somewhere as nice as this I would have fucking knocked someone out…”

Circling the truck, you wrapped your arms around Chris’s waist and grinned at him;

“Well, we’re here now, and it’s a weekend to have fun and relax. You and Sebastian have been working so hard, you need a break”

Stroking his thumb over your cheek he smiled at you;

“Babe, you have too. I’m sure these last few months haven’t exactly been stress free for you either, going from the single life to having not one but two bi boyfriends and all the baggage that comes with that” he pressed a kiss to your lips briefly before looking back at the amazing cottage; “Seriously, how much is it costing to rent this place for the weekend?”

“Five grand”

“FIVE GRAND?! Are you a secret millionaire? Cos first paying for this place, then clearing Seb’s debt…”

Taking a deep breath you pulled away from Chris;

“Are you mad?”

“What? No! I just… it’s just I’ve never had this much money, I’ve never been this comfortable as I have been now… It feels strange not to be worrying about how I’m going to pay rent this month…”

“You don’t pay me rent” you grinned, Chris going to open his mouth before you put your hand on his arm;

“I paid Sebastian’s insurance bill, but it wiped me out, it cleared what instant access money I had and right now my overdraft is at max. When we get inside and able to connect to the internet I’m going to have to pull some money out of my savings to make sure I’m out of my overdraft and don’t accrue fees… but yeah, I had pretty much eighty percent of the bill in my business account”

You leant against the hood of the truck, crossing your arms;

“I’ve worked solidly for the last five years. Every video I’ve ever filmed has been uploaded and is still bringing in ad revenue. On top of that I have my Social Media consultancy work. It’s not as often but it's what I’m doing when you see me on my laptop for the entire day. A day's work can bring in three grand. So, I've invested it. I bought the house, the car, and it means I don’t worry when I have to go to the supermarket and that I can buy the brand I want rather than checking the prices or looking for deals. I’ve paid into savings and invested cautiously. It’s the first time in my life that I’ve been this financially stable and it's a strange feeling” 

Looking at Chris you were lost for a moment in the depth of his gaze, before you cleared your throat;

“Whether Sebastian pay’s me back or not that’s something I will discuss with him, and whatever we agree I want you to know that we will also include you in that decision. I want us to all be open with each other”

“C’mere Babe, you don’t need to worry about what I think…” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you flush with his chest; “Yeah sure, I could say ‘hey how about you pay for a truck upgrade to this year’s model', but ya ’know, I’ll be happy with like a eighteen month old model”

The grin on his face told you he was joking, but you playful slapped his arm before pushing away;

“C’mon, lets way sleeping beauty so we can unpack and get into that jacuzzi”

Turning you let out a squeak of surprise when you saw that Sebastian was not only awake but standing at the side of the truck;

“I will pay you back Princess”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you smiled;

“We’ll work something out…”

-

It hadn’t taken long to unload the truck, you each had a bag and then just the trunk of electronics and recording equipment, all of it having been stashed in the lockable storage box on the flatbed of the truck. 

You were still unpacking when both of the boys decided to explore the kitchen, calling out to see if you wanted anything to which you declined; the snacks you’d had in the truck on the drive meant you weren’t hungry. Settling onto the massive bed you fired up your laptop and connected it to the cottage wifi, sorting out your banking as you shuffled money from savings to your main account. Satisfied that everything was sorted you shut your laptop down and considered your next move, and upon spying the jacuzzi on the main patio from the bedroom window you hatched a plan.

-

Chris slathered mayonnaise over a slice of bread, resting it atop the mountain of cold cuts and sliced cheeses he had already precariously balanced on the first slice. Licking his lips, he had to use both hands to proudly lift it, before taking an enormous bite. From the other side of the counter Seb paused mid Cheeto;

“You keep eating shit like that and those abs you like Princess licking will turn into a marshmallow”

“Says the dude on his third bag of Cheetos. Anyway screw you, I work out enough at the old folks home, at the home gym, in _bed…_ that’s hours of cardio a week” Chris grinned as he wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, large globs of mayonnaise landing on the counter.

Seb laughed, upending the bag of chips he was eating to empty the contents into his mouth, crunching them loudly. However, both men stopped mid bite as they watched you walk past the large open windows to the patio.

You smiled and gave them a little wave, but that was your only acknowledgement, and as you turned your back to them you smiled to yourself. Pressing a couple of buttons on the control panel you set the jacuzzi to a gentle fizz, before letting the thin beach cover up drop to the ground. Hearing coughing from the kitchen you knew the fact you were clearly naked wasn’t lost on the boys, and as you stepped into the water and settled against the gentle jets of water, you watched as they both approached;

“Hi there boys…” you purred; your arms spread on the side. You saw their eyes were drawn to where the water lapped at the tops of breasts, your nipples occasionally visible when the bubbles moved away.

Without a second thought Sebastian dropped his loose basketball shorts and climbed in naked beside you, moving through the water until he was able to sit beside you and pull you onto his lap. Immediately could you feel him getting hard beneath you, and as his hands roamed over your body both above and below the water, you watched as Chris stood on the patio scowling at you;

“You really gonna make me choose between this sandwich and you guys?”

Nuzzling at your neck Sebastian smirked;

“Dude, stash in the fridge and come try a different kind of sandwich”

By the time Chris returned to the patio having found a ziplock bag to save his precious snack you were sat on Sebastian’s lap, your back to his chest as he pressed kisses along your neck and shoulder. With his hands cupping your breasts Chris watched intently as he shrugged off his t-shirt and shorts, climbing into the jacuzzi to join the two of you. However as he slid up to you, his lips meeting yours and his hand immediately sliding between your legs he found a surprise;

“He’s already inside you?!”

“Hmmn-mmm” you replied, humming against Chris’s lips as you felt his fingers rub against your clit.

“Well… you made me abandon one sandwich in favour of the promise another, so it’s only fair that you follow through on that promise”

Kissing you deeply you gasped as you felt him slide a finger inside you alongside Sebastian’s dick, groaning as he slowly worked that digit in and out before humming as he slid a second in. Through this Sebastian barely moved, and you could feel his lips curl into a smile as he felt Chris stretch you. Everyone knew exactly where this was going, and when the third finger slid in you orgasmed, shaking around Sebastian and Chris. 

Chris leaned forwards, kissing Sebastian and whispering to him, and you felt yourself being moved slightly as Sebastian shuffled forward enough for Chris to straddle his legs. As Chris pulled his fingers out of you Sebastian pulled out a little, and that’s when you felt it, the blunt tip of Chris’s dick pushing slowly against your stretched hole. Rocking back and forth his lips attached themselves to one side of your neck as Sebastian’s found the other, and finally with a grunt and a push you felt Chris slide into you;

“Hooooh-ly fuck…” the pleasure was immense, you’d never felt that stretched or full, and as Chris started to rock back and forth so did Sebastian, taking turns to fill you yet neither pulling out completely so you always had a generous amount of dick inside you at any one time.

“Oh my god… this feels so good…”

“You were the one that started it Babe, flouncing around naked like that when me and my buddy were simply having a snack”

Sebastian’s deep laugh rumbled through his chest;

“Dude, the Princess here _is_ a snack”

Chris thrust in a little harder, making you gasp;

“That’s where you’re wrong Seb, she’s an entire gourmet meal”

Resting your hand on Chris’s abs you looked at him;

“Chris, go gentle… if you’re gonna want more this weekend you gotta calm it down…”

Pressing his forehead to yours he nodded;

“Yes Babe, sorry… how’s this?”

Gently rocking his hips, it was just the right amount of friction to rub against Sebastian and hit your spots, and you could feel your orgasm starting to build;

“Chris… I’m almost there… you’re gonna have to pull out when I say so… otherwise I could hurt you guys or myself…”

“Okay Babe” he puffed through short breaths; “Just say when…”

“Hoooh… oh… fuck… I’m so fucking close… OK NOW”

Chris pulled out and you came hard around Sebastian’s length, setting his orgasm off. As you moaned loudly you saw Chris stand, his dick red and angry as he fisted it, pumping himself as he watched his two lovers cum, before he let out a loud moan and shot ropes of cum over your faces.

As Chris’s legs gave way and he sat back down into the water, Sebastian cupped your chin and turned you, kissing you deeply as you tasted Chris’s cum on your lips. When you opened your eyes you both laughed, each had various amounts of the sticky liquid on your faces, before wiping it off into the water. Chris slowly moved in the water, cradling you gently as he kissed you, before turning his attentions to Sebastian. As you watched their tongues dance together you clenched involuntarily, causing Sebastian to moan into Chris’s mouth and pull away;

“Princess, you gotta control that pussy, I’m fuckin’ sensitive…” he said with a smile

“Sorry… it’s just… watching you two kiss is so fucking hot…”

With an evil smirk on his face Chris placed his hands on your waist and lifted you off Sebastian, pulling you out of the water to sit on the side of the jacuzzi. Parting your legs he moved forwards, pressing kissing up your thighs until he reached your cum soaked core. Keeping eye contact the entire time you felt his tongue lap gently at your clit as a single finger slid inside your sensitive channel, only to ‘scoop’ out some of the juices. Sliding his finger down he pressed gently against your asshole and you sighed out a long breath, relaxing and moaning as his finger slid into your back passage;

“Oh Chris…”

“That’s it Babe, open up for me”

“But… we’ll need lube…”

He pulled away for a moment;

“Babe, chill. I ain’t gonna be fucking your ass with just cum as lube… I’m not that much of a heathen… just want to give you a bit of a treat…”

Sebastian moved in the water, reaching your side and with a smirk on his lips he leaned forwards and took one nipple into his mouth. Chris went back to sucking on your clit as he fingered you ass, and soon you were coming hard, calling out their names as you convulsed at their ministrations. 

Going limp you pushed at their heads, groaning and calling their names;

“Chris, Sebastian… enough…”

Both of your boys pulled away, dirty looks on their faces as you slipped into the bubbly water and let your body float for a moment, blissed out and happy. Eventually four large hands caught you and pulled you to where they were now both sitting, placing you between them. 

Sitting happily in silence for a long time in their arms, you finally spoke;

“I want you two to fuck my ass and pussy”

When you didn’t get a reply from either you looked from one to another, and laughed when you saw they were both sitting there with their jaws agape;

  
“What? You two can squeeze both your dicks in my pussy but you don’t want to do DP?”

Chris cleared his throat;

“We DO, but it’s been all this time… we didn’t think YOU wanted to do it…”

“Yeah…” Sebastian added in; “We love how things are, taking turns to tag team you or a good spit roast… but Princess if you want it, we’ll do it”

“When?” Chris jumped in

You laughed at their eagerness;

“Ok, not tonight. I need to make sure I don’t overdo it or cause any trauma… plus there’s _stuff_ I need to do to prepare…”

“You need to poop” Chris interjected

  
“Yes Chris, I need to poop. I need to drink a whole lot, and I need to wear a lubed plug for an hour or so to stretch the first couple of inches of my rectum”

He smiled at you, cupping your chin and softly caressing your cheek with his thumb;

“You don’t have to hold back on the gross talk with us Babe. I’d literally be sticking my dick up your ass… where you poop from”

“Yeah, we know you take a shit Princess” Sebastian added in with a laugh; “We do share a bathroom with you ‘Miss ‘let’s snack on lentil chips’”

You laughed, knowing the boys meant well;

“Okay, point taken”

“So…” Chris prompted

“Tomorrow afternoon. I’ll make sure I poop in the morning, then wear a plug. I was thinking we could walk into the old town tomorrow, see the sights…”

Both men nodded, eager to do whatever you suggested if it meant living out another of their fantasies. You kissed them both before finally standing;

“I don’t know about you but I’m gonna take a nap…either of you gonna join me?”

You had already stepped out of the jacuzzi as you watch them both rise out of the water like Adonis’s, nodding that they would join you. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three of your bodies entwined as you peacefully napped, the warm summer breeze blowing in the open windows of the idyllic cottage.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

You were in heaven. The three of you had spent the morning very lazily making love, both Chris and Sebastian finding ways to drive you to absolute bliss with their fingers, tongues and dicks. You’d done your morning business and you now found yourself strolling down the mainstreet in old Salem town, arm and arm with Chris as Sebastian talked animatedly about the bookstore he wanted to visit having researched the town on his phone the night before. 

Each step you took you were reminded of the wide plug you wore beneath your dress, stretching you and getting you ready for the big event in your sexual life later that day. At the thought of it a smile tugged at the corner of your mouth and you felt Chris press a kiss to your cheek;

“You ain’t listening to a word Seb is saying, are ya?”

Grinning you shook your head;

“I stopped listening about three blocks ago”

You both smiled at the other as you followed Sebastian who by now wasn’t paying a blind bit of notice to either of you having seen the sign for the bookstore swinging in the gentle summer breeze a few stores ahead.

-

Half an hour later you and Chris were happily leaning against the bookstore window, licking ice cream cones as Sebastian made his purchase, the two of you having left him to it to explore the nearby stores. As you waited for Sebastian, Chris noticed a slightly swollen patch on your upper arm;

“What’s that?”

Turning your arm you realised what he was talking about;

“Oh that, its my new implant”

“Implant?”

“Contraceptive. The IUD was due for replacement, and I wasn’t happy with some aspects of it, so i’ve changed to a small implant in my arm”

“Cool”

Your phone let out a quiet ‘ding’, and you pulled it from your purse, checking the screen, your face scrunched gently as you read the email.

“Everything ok?”

“Oh… yeah…” locking the screen you dropped it back into your purse; “I’ve been talking with a tech firm about my site’s software”

“I thought you designed it all yourself?”

“I did. They want to buy the rights to the site, they think they can turn it into a new social media interface for the adult market”

“Wow, thats… that’s good, right?”

“Yeah, it could be a nice sized paycheck”

“When would you know… ya’know, that they want to go ahead”

“A couple of days perhaps, they seem to work weekends so probably tomorrow or Monday”

Your conversation was interrupted by Sebastian appearing from the bookstore, his cheerful face beaming at the heavy bag that swung from his fingers and you grinned at him as your tongue lapped at the dripping ice cream treat that was now starting to melt;

“You got ice cream without me?”

“You can share mine, fancy a lick?”

Grinning at you held out your hand you gasped when he let out a comical roar and bit into the creamy iced treat;

“You freak!”

“What?” Sebastian said through a mouthful of icecream, chewing it whilst grinning.

Laughing you nodded to the other side of the street;

“I’ve seen somewhere i want to go…”

Both men looked across the street, confused before they saw the small sign over the alleyway, smirks on their faces when they saw the sign for the Adult store sign with the picture of a cartoon witch in stockings winking whilst riding a broomstick.

You felt Chris wrap his arms around your waist from behind, his voice low as he spoke close to your ear so only you and Seb could hear him;

“I got a broomstick you can ride Babe”

“C’mon, lets go” you grabbed his hand and you stepped off the kerb, crossing the street, Sebastian trailing a step behind. 

The three of you disappeared down the small alleyway below the sign, you excitedly crunched on the last of your ice cream cone as you entered a cobbled courtyard, planters and baskets overflowing with herbs and scented plants. A woman saw you and smiled;

“Hi there, I’m Tessa, are you here for the store?”

“Yeah, if that’s ok?”

“Absolutely, Come on in, i’ve got a whole bunch of stuff i think you’ll like!”

Not picking up on her comment you filed into the store, your eyes going wide at the selection of toys and lingerie on offer. You felt like a kid in a candy store, only the things you were looking at would be confined to their parents bedrooms. The two boys found the rack of movies, excitedly looking through the racks, and you left them to it to look at the ornate glass dildos and higher end stuff in the cabinet;

“Hey, can i take a look at that glass octopus tentacle one please?”

“Sure thing” Tessa smiled at you, opening the locked case and setting a number of the glass pieces onto a velvet mat on the counter to protect them; “Give each one a lift, they are all individually weighted…”

“Thanks” lifting a couple you were surprised at how hefty some of them were, immediately warming to the idea. Your thoughts were interrupted though.

“I just wanted to say i’m a big fan by the way”

You blinked, a little taken aback by Tessa’s confession at first, but recovering quickly;

“Oh… thank you. I didn’t think anyone would recognise me”

“I didn’t at first… but when i saw the three of you together it all fitted together. I love your work, you’ve done some great solo work; every time you would review a new toy i would sell out the following weekend. And you stuff with your boys… wow…”

“Yeah, they’re a lot of fun and mean the world to me”

“Hey, can i get a photo of you guys? For my socials?”

“Oh… we aren’t in make up…”

“I’ve got a couple of ball caps for the guys if you like? Sunglasses for you?”

Nodding you smiled;

“Yeah, sounds good”

Calling the boys over you slid some red heart sunglasses on, Chris and Seb flanking each side of you, pressing a kiss to each of your cheeks as Tessa giggled at your closeness between the three of you;

“You three are so damn cute!”

-

By the time the three of you had finally returned to the cottage you were all weighed down with shopping bags, having gone to town in Tessa’s store, you’d taken a shine to a number of glass dildos, had found an entire bag of halloween themed lingerie for Fall videos, and the boys had excitedly found a number of toys designed for men. 

Flopping down onto the large couch, you rested your head back and toed your sandals off, squealing when a cold beer bottle was pressed to the valley between your breasts;

“Fuck!”

Chris’s laugh told you immediately that he had been the culprit, letting out a sigh as you felt the cushions dip on one side of you as he sat down and pressed a soft kiss to the same spot. Snaking your hand around the back of his neck and through his closely cropped hair, you sighed out his name;

“Chris… that feels so good”

The couch dipped on your other side, Sebastian flanking you and you felt deft fingers untying your dress followed by large hands cupping your breasts. Two tongues found your nipples and your back arched, fingers dancing down your stomach and your legs automatically parted as they sought out your slick folds. Groaning out your pleasure you opened your eyes and were greeted by the playful gazes of your two boys;

“I need a shower before we go any further…”

Pulling off your breast Chris smirked;

“Its big enough for the three of us”

-

The shower had been fun, Both men eating you out until you’d cum, then you had helped both men to get the other off with hands and mouths. Soon you were on the bed, the three of you kissing, tongues dancing as hands slid over naked bodies before Chris settled himself in the middle of the bed and patted his lap;

“Take a seat Babe”

You went to straddle him, gripping his shoulders, but his strong hands stopped you;

“No, other way around, back to me…”

Grinning you did as he asked, settling over his waist as his dick pressed against your folds and lower stomach. Resting your hands on his thighs, you watched as Sebastian settled with his back against the foot of the bed. Their legs overlapped and as you leant forwards, you were able to rest your hands on Sebastian’s legs, stroking the skin softly when you felt Chris’s hands start to explore your most intimate of areas. Letting out a contented sigh, you closed your eyes as you felt Chris start to ease the plug out of you, his lubed fingers gently stroking your clit to help you relax. As the widest part of the plug stretched you a moan escaped your lips, before you heard the quiet thud of the plug being dropped onto the towel at the side of the bed. The squirt of warmed lube against your asshole followed by Chris’s gentle touch had you almost purring as he worked the thick gel into you whilst massaging your prepared walls;

“Babe… i think you’re ready, how’d you wanna do this?”

Pushing yourself up you turned and smiled;

“I’ll sit on you, i’ll be able to control the speed i take you and then it’ll be easier for Sebastian to join in”

Chris nodded and waved his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, reaching beneath you with his other hand to take hold of his achingly hard dick and hold it for you. Squatting over him you felt the warm touch of his smooth crown breach your back entrance, and let out a sigh as you slowly lowered yourself an inch before you felt your legs wobble and your eyes go wide in fear, before suddenly you felt another strong pair of hands steady you, turning to see Sebastian now on his knees in front of you, stopping you from painfully impaling yourself on Chris;

“Steady there Princess, take him slowly… i’ve got you…”

Trusting Sebastian, he helped you ease yourself on to Chris’s dick, slowly feeling your walls part for him as he filled you completely. When your ass was resting on his stomach you let out a contented sigh before turning your head and pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. He looked surprised at first, before a warm smile spread over his face. Without a word he helped you settle, helping to move your legs from bent at the knee until they were straight out and resting either side of Chris’s long legs. 

Chris smoothed his hands over your stomach and chest, his lips brushing against your ear as he whispered how good you felt, how good you were doing. The pair of you watched whilst your bodies were joined as Sebastian crawled slowly down your prone body, pressing a trail of kisses down your sternum and stomach until he reached your pussy. Hooking his hands under your knees he lifted your legs slightly, pulling your legs apart a little to open the petals of your labia to him, glistening with your own arousal. His long tongue darted out and pressed a firm lick to your clit, your muscles clenching and causing both you and Chris to let out a moan from his action. With his pale blue eyes staring up at you Sebastian licked a long stripe through your folds, before teasing your soaked hole with that strong muscle, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his hand snuck around your thigh to rub at your clit, and he started to fuck you with his tongue. Soon you could feel an orgasm start to build, letting out a small whimper as Chris acknowledged that he could feel your body starting to squeeze him tight;

“That’s it Babe, cum for us, it’ll make it more comfortable when Sebastian fills you with that thick dick of his…”

His words were the trigger you needed, and with a cry you came over Seb’s face, your ass squeezing Chris so tight that for a moment he thought he may cum at just that. As you were coming down from your high you felt Sebastian position himself between your’s and Chris’s legs, opening your eyes to see him above you, his eyes dark with desire as he positioned himself at your soaked entrance;

“Princess, just let me know if it’s too much, i’ll stop immediately…”

You whimpered as you felt the first inch push in, stretching and filling you, but when you didn’t protest he pushed a little more, and this time you heard - and felt - Chris groan behind you where the added pressure inside you from Sebastian filling your cunt was making your ass even tighter. 

When Sebastian was fully sheathed inside your hot core he bent his head down and kisses you;

“Doing so well Princess… taking us both so well…”

“Please Seb… move…”

He started with long slow thrusts, adding a little twist to his hips at the end that was soon driving you wild. You were dripping wet, your juices dripping down to where Chris was stuffed deep in your ass. As Sebastian’s thrusts got a little harder it helped move you on Chris, and soon he was ploughing into you, with each thrust he’d fill you, with each pull you’d slide back down fully onto Chris. Your cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder, until it all became too much and you came hard with a scream. You orgasm continued and you were so high you barely felt both Chris and Sebastian coming deep inside you, the room spinning before everything went black.

-

“Babe… Babe…!”

“Chris, i’m dialling 911”

“No, wait Seb… she’s coming to…”

The room came into focus and you saw your two boys leaning over you, tears on their cheeks and very worried looks on their faces;

“I’m good… i’m fine…”

You went to sit up but your head span, Chris quickly sliding his hand beneath your neck so he could help you and slide a pillow under you;

“Just rest… We were fucking scared there for a moment…”

“C’mon boys, i need some cuddles… that was intense…”

Sebastian snorted;

“You can say that again!”

Flanked by your two men, they each took turns to tenderly kiss you, quietly talking about your aftercare on how they were going to treat you like a queen having almost killed you with their dicks.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
